


Nuestros momentos

by Maeberys



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:32:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 60,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7144868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeberys/pseuds/Maeberys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Momentos clave de la relación entre Kakashi e Iruka desde la muerte del tercer Hokage hasta el final del manga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Este es mi primer fic de Naruto, y también el primero que publico en esta página. Espero que os guste. Reviews, comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, críticas, etc, serán siempre bienvenidos :)

No quería invadir su privacidad. Solo quería asegurarse de que estaba bien.

Esas dos frases bailaban alternativamente en la mente de Kakashi mientras, usando sus mejores habilidades como ninja para no ser detectado, se pegaba a un lado de la ventana del apartamento de Iruka, y agudizaba el oído como un vulgar espía.

Al principio no oyó nada. Bueno, hacía menos de cinco minutos que Iruka había vuelto del funeral del Tercero. El funeral había terminado en realidad hacía más de una hora, pero Iruka se había quedado un buen rato allí solo, bajo la lluvia, mirando la lápida bajo la que descansaba el cuerpo de quien había sido como un padre para él. Kakashi le había observado desde la distancia, sin atreverse a acercarse a él, dejándole intimidad para expresar su pena. Pero de camino a su casa —Kakashi le había seguido discretamente por los tejados—, Iruka se había parado a comprar una botella de sake, lo que significaba que el joven maestro iba a ahogar sus penas en alcohol, y eso inquietaba demasiado al jounin.

Al cabo de un par de minutos comenzó a escuchar los primeros ruidos. Ruidos de vajilla. Y unos segundos después Iruka se estaba sirviendo una copa. Kakashi lo supo por el sonido del líquido al caer. Suspiró. Quizás solo sería una.

Pero Iruka se sirvió una segunda copa. Y una tercera. Kakashi se mordió el labio. ¿Qué debería hacer? El corazón le dolía de preocupación. Ojalá fueran amigos. Así al menos podría presentarse en su casa como si nada y simplemente cuidar de él y de su futura borrachera. Pero no eran amigos. Solo conocidos. Y desde aquel desafortunado incidente en el que Kakashi insistió en que el equipo 7 estaba preparado para enfrentarse a los exámenes de chuunin mientras Iruka se oponía, apenas habían hablado.

Iruka se sirvió la cuarta copa de sake. Kakashi apretó los dientes. La última vez que Iruka había bebido tanto fue cuando aquel indeseable de Mizuki mostró su verdadera cara. Mucha gente pensaba que Iruka y Mizuki solo habían sido colegas, pero Kakashi sabía —porque la costumbre de espiar ya le venía de lejos— que habían sido algo más. Y nada más volver del hospital en el que había tenido que permanecer ingresado por la herida de su espalda —herida provocada por Mizuki, eso Kakashi _jamás_ lo olvidaría—, el joven maestro vació él solo dos botellas de sake y lloró y lloró hasta que se quedó dormido. Con un poco de suerte, esta vez pasaría lo mismo y la única consecuencia para Iruka sería un dolor de cabeza terrible.

De repente, un ruido fuerte, un estallido de cristales rotos sobresaltó a Kakashi. La preocupación pudo con su instinto de ninja de permanecer oculto y se asomó a la ventana. Iruka había estrellado la botella de sake contra la pared —al menos ya no bebería más— y ahora estaba inclinado sobre sus rodillas, con la cara oculta entre los brazos, sollozando. Unos sollozos que partían el corazón, en este caso el de Kakashi.

No podía. Simplemente no podía verle así y no hacer nada.

El jounin olvidó toda precaución y entró en la vivienda por la ventana. Iruka reaccionó al momento, levantándose de un salto, y mirando al intruso con ojos sorprendidos y llenos de lágrimas.

—¡¿Kakashi?! —exclamó.

—Iruka…

Iruka trató de secarse la cara con ambas manos, pero las lágrimas seguían cayendo y enseguida volvió a tener la cara mojada. Se había quitado la parte superior del uniforme y llevaba solo una sencilla camiseta negra de manga corta.

—Kakashi… ¿qué haces aquí?

—Estaba preocupado por ti. _Estoy_ preocupado por ti.

—Estoy bien.

—No lo parece.

Por un momento apareció una expresión crispada en Iruka, pero se desvaneció enseguida. El chuunin ahogó un nuevo sollozo y se tapó la cara con una mano, avergonzado.

—Estaré bien. No te preocupes.

—No puedo evitarlo.

Kakashi sabía que estaba hablando más de la cuenta, pero en ese momento le importaba más consolar a Iruka que esconder sus sentimientos. Se acercó a él con lentitud y le puso una mano amistosa en el hombro. Iruka temblaba por el llanto.

—Iruka…

—Estaré bien… —repitió el joven maestro, pero la voz se le quebró—. Mierda…

Kakashi no aguantó más las formas: rodeó a Iruka con ambos brazos y le apretó contra sí.

—Llora. Desahógate. No es bueno guardarse las lágrimas.

—No debería llorar… —sollozó Iruka contra su cuello—. Soy un ninja adulto, por el amor de…

—Olvídate de eso y desahógate. Es una orden.

Iruka así lo hizo. Lloró en el hombro de Kakashi durante un buen rato, pero a este no le importó. Por fin tenía a Iruka entre sus brazos, aunque las circunstancias no fueran precisamente las mejores.

Cuando Iruka pudo parar al fin, no se apartó, sino que se quedó pegado a Kakashi en silencio. Esto sorprendió al jounin, quien empezó a ponerse nervioso. Al fin y al cabo, tenía a Iruka apretado contra él, _demasiado_ apretado, a quien llevaba tanto tiempo deseando, y no era de piedra.

—Iruka… —carraspeó.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —Iruka tenía la voz un poco pastosa, y Kakashi comprendió que el alcohol empezaba a hacerle efecto.

—Te lo he dicho. Estaba preocupado por ti.

—¿Pero por qué? Creía que no te caía bien.

Kakashi supuso que lo decía por el incidente de los exámenes de chuunin, pero no quiso sacar el tema.

—Eso es imposible. Tú no le caes mal a nadie. Toda la villa te adora.

Iruka ahogó una risita avergonzada. Sí, definitivamente el alcohol le había subido a la cabeza.

Y a Kakashi le estaba subiendo otra cosa…

«Que no se dé cuenta, por favor…», rogó mentalmente. Sabía que lo que tenía que hacer era apartarse, pero por algún motivo sus extremidades no respondían a las órdenes de su cerebro. No podía culparlas. Tener a Iruka así apretado contra su cuerpo… era como estar en el cielo.

Y como no podía ser de otra manera, Iruka, incluso borracho, se dio cuenta. Y no se cortó a la hora de hacérselo saber.

—Kakashi… —empezó a decir extrañado—. ¿Estás excitado…?

Kakashi miró al techo de la habitación y maldijo a su aparato reproductor por tener vida propia. Respiró hondo y trató de calmarse diciéndose que, con un poco de suerte, Iruka no recordaría este detalle al día siguiente.

—Sí. Así es. Lo siento, Iruka, no quería incomodarte.

Para su decepción, Iruka se apartó de él. Pero cuando le miró a la cara, vio que no parecía disgustado, ni siquiera sorprendido, solo… curioso.

—¿Esto es… por mí?

Kakashi tragó saliva.

—Sí. Es por ti.

—Oh.

Tras un momento de silencio, pasó algo que Kakashi, definitivamente, no se esperaba. Iruka alargó la mano y le tocó. Le tocó _ahí_. Kakashi dio un respingo e instintivamente cogió la muñeca de Iruka, pero este no apartó la mano.

—Iruka, ¿qué haces…?

Iruka no dijo nada. Solo deslizó su mano por encima de la tela y apretó un poco el bulto.

Kakashi siseó y clavó las uñas en el brazo desnudo del otro.

—Iruka, maldita sea…

—¿Qué? ¿No quieres?

¿Que si no quería? Por los dioses, por supuesto que _quería_. Llevaba enamorado de Iruka años, tantos que la primera vez que se fijó en él era tan joven que su relación habría sido ilegal. Pero jamás se atrevió a dar el paso, en parte porque Iruka jamás había mostrado ningún interés en él más allá de lo profesional, en parte porque ya se había acostumbrado a amarle en la distancia. Además, estaba Mizuki. Y ahora se encontraba de repente en esa situación, a las puertas de hacer algo que hasta ahora solo se había permitido soñar.

El problema era: ¿quería Iruka? ¿O era solo una mala reacción al alcohol?

—¿Tú quieres…? —preguntó Kakashi, a sabiendas que dada la situación etílica no podía fiarse simplemente de su respuesta.

Iruka miró un momento hacia abajo, al bulto de los pantalones de Kakashi, con ojos desenfocados.

—Hace mucho tiempo… —fue lo único que dijo, y deslizó de nuevo su mano, arriba y abajo.

«¿Hace mucho tiempo _qué_?», se desesperó Kakashi. ¿Que no tenía relaciones? ¿Que no deseaba tenerlas? ¿O que no estaba tan borracho?

No aguantó más. La mano de Iruka le estaba volviendo loco. Tenía que forzar una respuesta sincera. Así que Kakashi le soltó la muñeca, se bajó la máscara, le rodeó por la cintura, y sin más dilación le besó.

Le besó con ganas, con todas las que había acumulado durante años, no se guardó nada para sí. Iruka gimió, y Kakashi aprovechó para no dejar ni un rincón de su boca sin explorar. Con una mano dio un tirón a la goma de pelo que sujetaba el cabello de Iruka y la tiró al suelo, para a continuación enterrar la mano en él, disfrutando de su tacto, tirando suavemente de algunos mechones para poder dirigir la cabeza de Iruka y besarlo a placer.

Y allí estaba. La respuesta sincera que necesitaba. La excitación de Iruka contra la suya. Kakashi sonrió contra sus labios y le empujó paso a paso hacia la cama, hasta que el joven maestro calló de espaldas sobre ella. Kakashi le observó un momento: el pelo revuelto, las mejillas sonrosadas, los labios hinchados. La camiseta subida por la cintura. El bulto en sus pantalones.

—Oh, Iruka… —jadeó, y se tumbó sobre él.

***

Aunque era de madrugada y se sentía cansado, era incapaz de pegar ojo. Tener a Iruka durmiendo junto a él, con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho, le mantuvo desvelado, sabiendo que en cualquier momento se despertaría y quizás no sería un despertar agradable.

No habían llegado demasiado lejos, solo se habían tocado, pero igualmente Kakashi se sentía culpable por haberse aprovechado de la ebriedad de Iruka. ¿Y si Iruka pensaba precisamente eso? ¿Y si no le perdonaba? ¿Y si no volvía a dirigirle la palabra jamás? Kakashi no lo soportaría, no soportaría un rechazo tan evidente.

Distraído con esos pesimistas pensamientos, acarició lentamente el cabello de Iruka, hasta que le notó moverse. Se estaba despertando.

Había llegado el momento de la verdad.

Iruka se incorporó lentamente, mirando sin ver a Kakashi, mientras su cerebro terminaba de despertar y, seguramente, procesaba los últimos recuerdos de que disponía. Por fin sus ojos se enfocaron en el jounin, primero en su pecho desnudo y luego en su cara descubierta. Echó un rápido vistazo a la habitación, a sus pies desnudos sobresaliendo de las sábanas, y por último volvió a mirar a Kakashi. Entonces abrió mucho los ojos, como cayendo en la cuenta de algo, aunque no era lo que el otro esperaba.

—No llevas la máscara… —murmuró.

—Habría sido difícil besarte con ella —fue lo único que se le ocurrió a Kakashi.

Un leve rubor se extendió por las mejillas del chuunin. Miró de nuevo las sábanas, como realizando una segunda comprobación.

—Nosotros… eh… —titubeó, sin saber cómo expresarlo—. ¿Nosotros hemos…?

—¿Follado? —Iruka dio un respingo ante la palabra elegida. Kakashi no pudo evitar sentirse contrariado al comprobar que Iruka recordaba menos de lo esperado—. No. No, por supuesto que no.

—¿Por supuesto? —repitió Iruka sin entender.

—Tú no estabas en… condiciones para llegar tan lejos.

—Oh. Pero, según tú, sí estaba en condiciones para hacer otras cosas, entonces.

Los temores de Kakashi se estaban haciendo realidad. Iruka pensaba que se había aprovechado de él. Todo o nada, se dijo el jounin. Si no quería perder la poca relación que tenía con Iruka, tendría que confesar.

Iruka se sentó a un lado de la cama, y buscó su ropa interior mientras Kakashi buscaba las palabras. Como no las encontraba e Iruka ya se había puesto los bóxers y estaba por levantarse, Kakashi le retuvo abrazándole por la espalda. Iruka se quedó rígido, pero no se apartó.

—Espera… —murmuró Kakashi contra su cabello—. Tengo que decirte algo. —Inspiró hondo—. Lo que ha pasado entre nosotros… lo que hemos hecho… Tienes que saber que yo no te habría puesto la mano encima de no estar tú también excitado…

—Estaba borracho… —se defendió Iruka.

—Y yo enamorado de ti. Por eso no pude detenerme.

Se hizo el silencio durante unos instantes. Luego Iruka se deshizo de los brazos de Kakashi para ponerse de pie y encararle.

—¿Que tú qué? —preguntó, con la expresión de a quien le están gastando una broma pesada.

—Estoy enamorado de ti —repitió sin vacilar. Las cartas ya estaban sobre la mesa, y no iba a recular.

—Tú nunca… —Iruka no sabía qué decir—. Es decir, tú… Tú no…

—¿No soy gay? —le ayudó Kakashi.

—Iba a decir que tú nunca has mostrado interés en mí, pero sí, eso también.

—No sé si soy gay o no, Iruka, pero no puede importarme menos. Solo me interesas tú, y si no te lo he demostrado antes ha sido porque… —«Porque tú tampoco mostrabas interés en mí. Porque me daba miedo tu rechazo. Porque soy un cobarde. Porque era más fácil amarte desde lejos. Porque no quería que sufrieras si me pasaba algo. Porque no quería sufrir _yo_ si a ti te pasaba algo, hasta que me di cuenta de que, aunque no tuviéramos una relación, me destrozaría perderte»—. Bueno, porque estabas con Mizuki —fue lo único que se atrevió a decir.

Para Iruka fue como si le hubieran dado una bofetada.

—Hace… mucho de eso —fue lo único que consiguió decir, entre dolido y sorprendido.

—No tanto —insistió Kakashi en voz baja.

Iruka se llevó las manos al cabello, peinándoselo hacia atrás con gesto nervioso.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó.

«Eso mismo me pregunto yo», pensó Kakashi. Miró hacia las sábanas y recordó que aún seguía desnudo, y sin la máscara. Eso le ponía nervioso.

—Debería vestirme —murmuró.

Iruka no dijo nada, solo asintió y se retiró discretamente para que Kakashi pudiera cubrirse tranquilo.

Al cabo de unos minutos, ya vestido y con la máscara en su sitio, Kakashi encontró a Iruka en la cocina, también vestido. A pesar de ser de madrugada, el chuunin se estaba bebiendo un café. Al ver a Kakashi le ofreció uno. Este negó con la cabeza.

—Bueno, creo que debería marcharme ya —dijo Kakashi, y de nuevo Iruka no dijo nada. Tanto silencio por su parte le irritaba, pero decidió que no era el momento de presionar. Kakashi se giró hacia la puerta—. Lamento tu pérdida —dijo antes de salir.

Ya con la puerta cerrada, oyó la respuesta de Iruka a través de la madera.

—Gracias…


	2. Capítulo 2

La muerte del Tercero había tenido graves consecuencias sobre Konoha, especialmente sobre sus habitantes, quienes no terminaban de creerse que su querido líder ya no estuviera entre ellos, pero también sobre la organización de la villa. La falta de líder podía inducir a pensar a otras villas que Konoha estaba en un momento débil, y así era, pero había que disimularlo como fuera, y por ello se estaban ordenando más misiones que nunca.

Incluso Iruka, que estaba más acostumbrado a entregar pergaminos que a recibirlos, había sido llamado a filas. La academia ninja había sido cerrada temporalmente. Así que aquel día acudió a la oficina de misiones para colocarse en el lado contrario del mostrador y recibir el pergamino con las instrucciones; comprobó que el rango de la misión adjudicada era asequible, el nombre de sus compañeros, y dio media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse cuanto antes.

Entonces vio a Kakashi. Este acababa de regresar de una misión, y a juzgar por su uniforme sucio y con alguna que otra mancha de sangre, no había sido una misión fácil. Pero el jounin parecía de una pieza, así que la sangre no debía ser suya.

Kakashi también le vio a él. Cuando sus miradas se toparon, Iruka no pudo evitar ruborizarse. Con el pasar de los días, había ido recordando más detalles de la noche —o parte de ella— que habían pasado juntos, y definitivamente el jounin _no_ se había aprovechado de él.

—Hola —saludó Kakashi al acercarse al mostrador sin mirar a nadie en particular. Iruka no supo seguro a quién estaba saludando, pero por si acaso respondió al saludo.

—Hola —murmuró educadamente.

Kakashi entregó el informe de su misión. Iruka sonrió un poco al observar la cara que puso el ninja tras el mostrador en cuanto ojeó el informe. Oh, sí, él también había sufrido su mala caligrafía. El jounin le miró de soslayo e Iruka se sonrojó un poco. El chuunin se giró para irse de una vez, entonces le oyó hablarle en voz baja pero lo suficientemente alto para que le oyera.

—Iruka, espera.

—¿Qué?

—Tenemos que hablar.

El joven maestro tragó saliva. Ya suponía de qué quería hablar Kakashi y no estaba seguro de estar preparado aún. Y tenía la excusa perfecta.

—Tengo una misión.

Kakashi echó un rápido vistazo al pergamino a medio enrollar en las manos de Iruka.

—Es de rango C —replicó Kakashi, sin burla, solo constataba un hecho—. Puede esperar unos minutos.

—Está bien —aceptó Iruka a regañadientes.

Echaron a andar fuera de la sala de misiones, Iruka detrás de Kakashi, a una distancia prudencial para que nadie viera que salían juntos y así no atraer ni miradas ni comentarios curiosos que podrían degenerar en cotilleos malintencionados. Iruka detestaba los cotilleos.

Mientras caminaban, Iruka empezó a pensar qué debería decir. Era más que consciente de que no había dado al jounin ninguna respuesta acerca de su muda pregunta, esa que siempre va implícita cuando alguien se declara a otra persona. El consabido: “¿Y tú?”

«Estoy enamorado de ti», había dicho Kakashi. _¿Y tú?_

No, Iruka no estaba enamorado de Kakashi. Se sentía atraído por él, eso sí, pero ¿quién no? El jounin era fuerte, de los más fuertes de la villa, del país incluso, y tenía una personalidad misteriosa y melancólica y a la vez estrambótica y encantadora. Era serio cuando tenía que serlo y divertido cuando se lo permitía. Además tenía buen cuerpo, delgado pero fibrado y con las espaldas anchas, y, tal como había tenido el lujo de averiguar aquella noche, era muy guapo. Una vez más se preguntó lo mismo que toda la gente de la villa: ¿por qué la máscara?

En fin, la cuestión era que Kakashi, a sus veintisiete años, era prácticamente el soltero más codiciado de la villa. Lo que le llevaba a una pregunta importante: ¿qué diablos había visto Kakashi en él?

Quizás se trataba de un capricho. Sí, seguramente era solo eso. El excéntrico y deseado Kakashi se había encaprichado del soso y tímido maestro de escuela.

—Iruka. —La voz de Kakashi detuvo sus pasos y sus pensamientos. Estaban en medio de un pasillo. Un pasillo despejado, pero por el que podría pasar alguien en cualquier momento.

—No, aquí no —dijo de inmediato—. Podrían vernos.

Kakashi alzó una ceja.

—¿Te avergüenza que te vean conmigo? —preguntó intentando sonar indiferente, pero había dolor en su voz.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —exclamó Iruka. Estar en compañía de Hatake Kakashi era cualquier cosa menos vergonzosa. Pero no quería que nadie escuchara su conversación. La homosexualidad no era un delito en el mundo ninja, al menos no en el País del Fuego, pero no todo el mundo la aceptaba—. Pero prefiero hablar de esto en privado, no quiero que nadie nos oiga y se esparzan rumores. Ven, por aquí.

Iruka le condujo a un pequeño almacén que había al final del pasillo. Entraron y cerró la puerta.

—Bueno, dime —dijo Iruka, de repente muy cohibido. El almacén no era muy grande y estar en ese espacio reducido con Kakashi… quizás no había sido una gran idea, reconoció.

Kakashi no se anduvo con rodeos.

—¿Sigues pensando que me aproveché de ti? —preguntó.

Iruka se ruborizó una vez más.

—No —murmuró.

Un audible y nada disimulado suspiró escapó de los labios de Kakashi.

—¿Recuerdas lo que pasó?

—Sí… Bastante —reconoció.

—¿Te disgustó?

—Sabes que no. —A estas alturas Iruka estaba rojo como la grana. ¿Cómo podía hablar Kakashi tan tranquilamente de algo así?

—¿Entonces?

—¿Entonces…? —Iruka no quería ser cruel, pero de verdad que no sabía qué decir, ni siquiera sabía exactamente lo que quería decir Kakashi.

De repente este alzó una mano enguantada y le acarició la cara con las yemas de los dedos. Un roce suave, sutil, pero que a Iruka le puso el corazón a cien. Con la otra mano Kakashi se bajó la máscara y ya se quedó sin respiración.

Sí, era _tremendamente_ guapo.

Kakashi se inclinó un poco, seguramente con la intención futura de besarle, e Iruka entendió que tenía que dejar las cosas claras cuanto antes.

—Ka-Kakashi, yo no… —tartamudeó. Kakashi se detuvo, atento a lo que tuviera que decir—. Yo no… Tú me gustas, pero y-yo no… no estoy…

—¿Enamorado de mí? —terminó Kakashi la frase por él.

—Lo siento. —Iruka cerró los ojos. No quería ver tristeza o decepción en el bello rostro de Kakashi.

—Eso ya lo sé.

Iruka abrió los ojos.

—Oh.

—Pero… ¿puedo besarte?

Aturdido, con el corazón aún a cien y con la leve pero acuciante sensación de que estaba cometiendo una locura, Iruka asintió. Entonces Kakashi le besó e Iruka se dio cuenta de que los confusos recuerdos que tenía de aquella noche de los labios del jounin no le hacían justicia.

***

Salieron del almacén diez minutos después. Iruka estaba acalorado y tenía la impresión de tener los labios tan hinchados que todo el mundo se daría cuenta. Por suerte, de momento el pasillo seguía desierto.

—¿Cuándo vuelves de la misión? —preguntó Kakashi. Para envidia de Iruka, él parecía como si nada hubiera pasado, estaba fresco como una rosa.

—Si todo va bien, mañana por la noche.

—Esperemos que vaya bien. —Y por su tono, realmente rogaba por que fuera así.

—Sí, yo también. Eh… bueno, ya nos veremos.

—Sí, ya nos veremos.

Y así se despidieron.

***

La misión no fue bien. _Nada_ bien.

Lo que había empezado siendo una misión teóricamente sencilla de rango C, había terminado en una inesperada emboscada con un grupo de ninjas jounin mercenarios contra los que tres chuunins no tenían nada que hacer. Los tres fueron heridos a traición y el capitán tuvo que quedarse solo contra ellos para que Iruka pudiera sacar de allí al que había salido más mal parado, el más joven de los tres, un chaval de apenas dieciocho años.

Ahora Iruka se encontraba en el hospital de Konoha, después de dejar a su joven y maltrecho compañero al cuidado del equipo médico, discutiendo con Genma y otro jounin los cuales no querían permitirle regresar a por su capitán.

—Tengo que volver… —decía Iruka, cuyas manos ensangrentadas temblaban tanto por la tensión como por el esfuerzo de llevar hasta allí a su compañero. En algún momento de la batalla había perdido su goma del cabello y notaba este suelto y pegajoso sobre la cara—. El capitán se ha quedado allí solo… ¡Tengo que volver!

—No —replicó Genma, cortante, su inseparable _senbon_ asomando a un lado de la boca—. La misión se ha convertido en rango A. Tú te quedas aquí para que te atiendan a ti también. Nosotros iremos a por el capitán.

—¡Entonces voy con vosotros!

—¡No! Iruka, quédate aquí. Es una orden.

 _Es una orden_. «Malditos jounins», se dijo Iruka. Siempre usaban la misma frase cuando querían terminar una discusión con alguien de grado inferior. Aunque fuera una discusión trivial, siempre se aprovechaban.

Iruka les vio marchar, impotente. Una enfermera se acercó a él ofreciéndose para ayudarle, pero él la ignoró, aunque lo cierto era que le dolía bastante el costado. Pero entonces otra persona se acercó a él, alguien a quien no pudo ignorar.

—Iruka… —La voz de Kakashi era una mezcla entre sorpresa y horror.

—Kakashi… —Iruka despertó del pequeño trance iracundo en el que se encontraba—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—He venido a visitar a una compañera. ¿Y tú? ¿Estás bien?

—Estoy bien.

—Pero estás… empapado en sangre.

—No es mía. —Iruka se miró las manos, luego los brazos, el torso, las piernas… todo él estaba cubierto con la sangre de su compañero. Entonces supo que el chico no iba a sobrevivir. Nadie podía sobrevivir tras perder tanta sangre—. Joder…

No veía más que sangre. Sangre por todo. Iruka se tambaleó. Al instante Kakashi estaba sujetándole.

—¡Iruka!

—Tengo que… tengo que cambiarme… La sangre…

—Iruka, será mejor que te atienda alguien. —Kakashi llamó con un chasquido a la enfermera que rondaba aún por ahí.

—No, no, no quiero estar aquí. Quiero irme a mi casa… Tengo que lavarme…

A medida que la adrenalina disminuía el costado le dolía cada vez más y la visión se le estaba volviendo borrosa. Ya no veía sangre, solo puntos marrones y negros. Iruka sabía que se estaba desmayando, pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Y para colmo iba a hacerlo en los brazos de Kakashi. «Qué apropiado», fue lo último que fue capaz de pensar con claridad antes de perder la consciencia.

***

Un tiempo indeterminado después Iruka despertó, para su sorpresa, en su propia cama. Lo primero que hizo fue mirarse las manos. Ya no había ni rastro de sangre, y llevaba puesta ropa limpia. Luego miró al lado derecho de la cama, donde Kakashi, sentado en el borde con la cara descubierta, le miraba con alivio y todavía algo de preocupación.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —preguntó el jounin.

—Bien —dijo Iruka, y era cierto, pero no tuvo tiempo de alegrarse por sí mismo ya que enseguida recordó a los caídos, y le entraron ganas de llorar—. Pero mis compañeros…

—Tus compañeros están bien.

Iruka parpadeó.

—¿Qué?

—Los dos se han salvado. El capitán logró despistarlos y escapar y el chico que cargaste hasta aquí se recuperará. Por los pelos, pero vivirá.

—Oh, dioses… —A Iruka le volvieron a entrar las ganas de llorar, esta vez de alivio. Se cubrió la cara con las manos—. Gracias, dioses…

Cuando se hubo tranquilizado, bajó las manos y miró de nuevo a Kakashi, a la vez que notaba un ligero tirón en el costado. Como si le leyera la mente, el jounin le dio una explicación.

—Y tú tenías una herida abierta en el costado que tendrían que haberte atendido de inmediato, ya que estabas perdiendo sangre. Por eso te desmayaste.

—Oh. —Menos mal, al menos tenía excusa por haberse desmayado como una colegiala ante la visión de tanta sangre. Cayó en la cuenta de algo—. ¿Y no debería estar yo también en el hospital? ¿Cómo es que estoy en mi casa?

—¿Preferirías estar en el hospital?

—No, claro que no.

Iruka no toleraba demasiado bien los hospitales. Había sido en un hospital donde había visto los cadáveres de sus padres. Había sido en un hospital donde había terminado después de que Mizuki le partiera el corazón y casi la espalda. Un centímetro más a la izquierda y se habría quedado paralítico, los médicos se lo repitieron durante semanas.

—Eso pensaba —dijo Kakashi—. Por eso te traje aquí en cuanto me lo permitieron. Pensé que preferirías despertarte en tu cama y no en el hospital.

¿Sabía Kakashi algo acerca de su aversión a los hospitales? Bueno, no era tan raro, bastante gente lo sabía, aunque la mayoría en su círculo de amigos.

—Gracias —dijo de corazón y con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

Para su estupor, Kakashi se sonrojó. Solo un poco, pero lo suficiente para que Iruka lo notara.

«Está enamorado de mí», se dijo Iruka y, por primera vez, las palabras calaron en él y realmente aceptó que así era. Kakashi estaba enamorado de él. Hasta ese momento no se lo había creído.

Estaba atónito.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Kakashi, notando que algo pasaba por su mente.

—Estás… enamorado de mí —musitó Iruka, y al momento se arrepintió, ¿a qué venía hacer ese comentario ahora? Pero Kakashi no pareció tomárselo mal, aunque tensó un poco los hombros.

—Sí, así es.

—¿Por qué?

Ahora el atónito era Kakashi.

—¿Por qué…? —repitió sin entender.

Iruka tragó saliva un par de veces, intentando poner orden en sus pensamientos.

—Tú eres… dioses, tú eres Hatake Kakashi, el poderoso Ninja Copia, y yo solo soy… Umino Iruka.

—¿Qué tiene de malo ser Umino Iruka? —preguntó Kakashi, con voz paciente y átona. Si estaba molesto por esa conversación, intentaba disimularlo.

—Nada, creo, pero… solo soy un chuunin, un simple maestro de escuela. ¿Por qué te has fijado precisamente en mí? —Kakashi parecía dispuesto a responder, pero Iruka se dio cuenta de que la pregunta que había hecho parecía dirigida solo a inflar su ego y detuvo al jounin con un gesto—. Lo siento, no sé qué me pasa. Creo que estoy algo cansado…

Los hombros de Kakashi se relajaron. Se subió la máscara.

—Sí, deberías descansar. Yo tengo que irme a otra misión pero volveré hoy mismo, aunque igualmente dejaré a alguien vigilándote, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Eh?

Antes de que Iruka pudiera protestar, Kakashi hizo un _kuchiyose no jutsu_ y un pequeño perro apareció sobre las sábanas.

—Hola jefe —saludó el perro a su amo alzando una pata. Luego se dirigió a Iruka—. ¿Qué hay, chaval?

«¿Chaval? ¡Tengo veintitrés años!»

—¿Vas a dejarme a Pakkun para que me vigile? —preguntó Iruka alzando una ceja.

—¿Voy a quedarme vigilando a _este_? —preguntó el aludido, haciendo el mismo gesto. Iruka le dirigió una mirada gélida al can.

—Pakkun puede avisarme de inmediato si algo ocurriera o a quien sea necesario —dijo Kakashi—. Pakkun, por favor, vigila a Iruka, tiene una herida en el costado y si se le abrieran los puntos hay que avisar a alguien del hospital enseguida.

—Si no hay más remedio… —dijo el perro ahogando un bostezo.

—Bueno, me voy. —Kakashi dudó un poco antes de seguir—. ¿Te veo… esta noche?

Iruka ignoró la mirada curiosa del chucho y asintió intentando no ruborizarse demasiado, sin éxito.


	3. Capítulo 3

Kakashi fue incapaz de mantenerse en pie por más tiempo. El ataque genjutsu de Itachi Uchiha había sido brutal. Su mente estaba tan destrozada como si realmente hubiera pasado tres días enteros, setenta y dos horas ininterrumpidas, siendo torturado con katanas que se clavaban una y otra vez por todo su cuerpo.

Alguien le cargó, era Gai. Mientras luchaba por al menos no perder la conciencia del todo, oía las voces de sus compañeros.

—No mires a los ojos de Itachi, Gai. Así hace esa técnica.

—Ya lo sabía. Kakashi ha usado el sharingan, ¿verdad? Ya he pensado cómo enfrentarme a él. Vosotros, abrid los ojos. Está bien mientras no le miréis a los ojos. Podemos luchar mirando su reflejo en el agua.

—De acuerdo…

—Eso suena muy bien, pero solo hay una persona que pueda hacer eso: tú.

—Podéis hacer eso… o luchar mirándole a los pies. Hay un método para hacerlo, pero ahora no tenemos tiempo. Iros acostumbrando.

—¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

—Kurenai, lleva a Kakashi al hospital. —Kakashi intentó mantenerse en pie cuando Kurenai le sujetó, pero apenas podía con su propio peso—. Asuma, tú me ayudarás aquí. Ya he pedido refuerzos. Por ahora, les mantendremos ocupados.

—¿No eres demasiado confiado? —ese era Kisame.

—Kisame, para. —Kakashi tuvo un escalofrío al oír de nuevo la voz de Itachi—. No hemos venido para empezar una guerra. Esto no tiene sentido. Nos vamos.

—¿Vamos a huir? Es inaceptable.

Pero, al parecer, Kisame lo aceptó, porque un segundo después los dos chakras prácticamente se esfumaron.

—Malditos bastardos… —Kurenai sujetó a Kakashi con más fuerza—. Bueno, me llevo a Kakashi al hospital.

—No… —consiguió decir Kakashi, al borde de la inconsciencia.

—Kakashi… —La voz de Gai sonaba realmente preocupada. Debía tener un aspecto horrible.

—Llevadme a mi casa. En el hospital… no podrán hacer nada por mí. Solo… solo necesito descansar…

—Está bien —dijo Asuma.

—Y… avisad a Iruka.

Y se desmayó.

***

La academia ninja llevaba ya muchos días cerrada. Demasiados. Iruka miraba el edificio con nostalgia; él tenía la sensación de que llevaba años sin dar clase.

«Ojalá decidan pronto sobre el nuevo Hokage», pensó, y sintió una punzada de dolor en el corazón al recordar al Tercero. Perder a Sarutobi Hiruzen había sido como perder de nuevo a su progenitor.

Otra punzada de dolor, esta vez física, le obligó a sentarse en un banco de piedra que había allí cerca. Su herida del costado estaba ya casi curada pero los puntos aún le tiraban. Al menos de momento no le iban a mandar a más misiones. Iruka aún tenía pesadillas con la sangre. De pronto alguien llegó a su lado de un salto.

—Iruka-sensei —dijo el desconocido, un ninja joven. A Iruka le sonaba haberlo visto en compañía de Kurenai como uno de sus habituales subordinados—. Por fin te encuentro. Me manda Kurenai-taicho. Tienes que venir conmigo.

—¿Kurenai te manda a por mí? —preguntó Iruka, desconcertado—. ¿A dónde hay que ir?

—A la casa de Hatake Kakashi.

—¿Qué? —Iruka se levantó de un salto, lo que le provocó otro tirón en los puntos—. ¡Ay! ¿Le pasa algo a Kakashi?

—No lo sé. Solo tengo órdenes de llevarte allí.

—Entonces vamos.

El apartamento de Kakashi no estaba lejos de allí. Justo cuando llegaban al edificio, alguien salió corriendo del portal con la cara desencajada.

—¡Sasuke! —exclamó Iruka al ver pasar a su alumno, pero este ni le miró, solo siguió corriendo y en un instante ya se había alejado. Entonces salió Gai, y lo mismo—. Qué demonios…

Subieron al apartamento de Kakashi. Nunca antes había estado allí; era algo más grande que el de Iruka, y bastante más ordenado de lo que se esperaba. En el dormitorio estaban el propio Kakashi, dormido en su cama, y Kurenai y Asuma, de pie. La pareja de jounins miró a Iruka con curiosidad.

—Gracias, Kei —dijo Kurenai a su subordinado—. Puedes irte. —El aludido así lo hizo.

Iruka miró a Kakashi con atención y entendió que no estaba dormido. Estaba inconsciente, y muy pálido.

—¿Qué le ha pasado? —preguntó, intentando disimular su ansiedad. Se suponía que él y Kakashi solo eran conocidos, o amigos como mucho.

—Un genjutsu. De Uchiha Itachi —explicó Asuma.

—¿Itachi? ¿Itachi está en la villa?

—Estaba. Con otro ninja renegado. Pero ambos ya se han marchado.

«Sasuke», recordó Iruka con un sobresalto. Sasuke sabía de la visita de su hermano, por eso se había marchado tan alterado.

—¿Y qué querían?

—Quieren a Naruto. Suponemos que por el Kyubi.

Iruka sintió que el suelo se movía bajo sus pies. Dos ninjas renegados, uno de ellos el peligroso Uchiha Itachi, buscaban a Naruto. Mejor dicho al Kyubi. Siempre el maldito Kyubi.

—Hay que protegerle —exclamó—. Tenemos que vigilarle. No podemos dejar que…

—No dejaremos que le ocurra nada, Iruka —le tranquilizó Asuma—. Jiraiya ya está con él.

Eso calmó un poco a Iruka. Por lo que tenía entendido, Jiraiya-sama, el legendario sennin, era tan fuerte o más como el Tercero u Orochimaru.

Con el tema de Naruto resuelto, Iruka centró su atención en el inmóvil Kakashi. Notó de nuevo las miradas curiosas de los jounins sobre él y carraspeó.

—¿Kakashi se pondrá bien? —inquirió.

—Sí, solo necesita descansar. No lo sabemos seguro, pero creemos que Itachi le torturó psíquicamente con su genjutsu durante un tiempo que en su mente podrían haber sido horas, o incluso días o semanas.

A Iruka se le encogió el corazón. Pobre Kakashi…

De repente se hizo un silencio incómodo en la habitación. Iruka carraspeó otra vez.

—¿Y por qué me habéis llamado a mí? ¿O ha sido para avisarme de lo de Naruto?

—Te hemos llamado porque Kakashi así nos lo pidió antes de desmayarse.

El chuunin sintió que enrojecía, no solo de vergüenza sino también de rabia. Iba a matar a Kakashi. En cuanto despertara, lo mataría.

—¿A mí? —preguntó fingiendo extrañeza, rogando mentalmente porque Kakashi no se hubiera ido de la lengua con ninguno de sus amigos—. ¿A mí por qué?

Asuma se encogió de hombros.

—Suponemos que te considera un buen amigo, Iruka —dijo Kurenai, aunque la joven parecía saber más de lo que dejaba entrever.

—Ya…

—Bueno, nosotros deberíamos irnos —dijo Asuma, apartándose de la pared donde estaba apoyado—. Tenemos más gente a la que avisar de la visita de cortesía de Itachi.

—¿Puedes cuidar de Kakashi hasta que se despierte? —pidió Kurenai—. Ya que él preguntó expresamente por ti…

Las palabras de Kurenai tenían un ligero matiz divertido, o eso le pareció a Iruka. Él solo asintió.

—En ese caso, podemos irnos más tranquilos. Nos vemos, Iruka —se despidió Asuma.

—Adiós.

E Iruka se quedó a solas con el inconsciente Kakashi.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama, y observó al jounin atentamente. De pronto ya no se sentía tan enfadado. Kakashi estaba demasiado quieto, lívido, y tenía unas enormes ojeras bajo los ojos, como si hubiera estado días sin dormir. El genjutsu debía haber sido atroz. Y pensar que él, Iruka, había sido la última persona en quien Kakashi había pensado antes de sumirse en la inconsciencia, a quien quería tener a su lado después de a saber qué horrible tortura… resultaba conmovedor.

«¿Tanto me quieres…?»

Con roces suaves de los nudillos, Iruka acarició las pálidas mejillas. Tras meditarlo un segundo, se decidió a bajarle la máscara. Kakashi ya había cogido por costumbre quitársela cuando estaban ellos solos, así que supuso que no le importaría. Le besó castamente en los labios y, al separarse, Iruka notó algo. Una sensación en la boca del estómago. Algo que llevaba años sin sentir. Una sensación conocida y… aterradora.

***

Pasaron muchas horas. Iruka recibió noticias por parte de Kurenai y Asuma. Naruto y Jiraiya y también Sasuke se habían topado con Itachi y el otro ninja renegado, un tal Kisame, pero Jiraiya les había hecho huir. Ahora Naruto y Jiraiya se preparaban para partir en busca de la tercera sennin, Tsunade, para ofrecerle el puesto de hokage.

Como ya era de noche e Iruka no había comido nada en casi todo el día, se decidió a meterse en la cocina de Kakashi y prepararse algo de cenar. También le prepararía algo a Kakashi, por si acaso despertaba. No fue tarea fácil, ya que la nevera y la despensa del jounin estaban casi vacías. Al parecer este no tenía por costumbre comer en casa.

Estaba hirviendo un poco de caldo con restos de carne y verduras cuando notó movimiento en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina. Giró la cabeza rápidamente y ahí estaba Kakashi, apoyado con una mano en el marco, mirándole como si Iruka fuera una aparición y no el propio Kakashi, que era el que tenía pinta de fantasma con esa palidez y esas marcadas ojeras.

—Kakashi… No deberías levantarte aún —le regañó.

—Estás aquí —dijo el jounin, ignorando el reproche, visiblemente complacido.

—Claro que estoy aquí. Tú me…

No pudo seguir hablando ya que, con una agilidad impropia de alguien que llevaba K.O. horas a causa de una tortura mental, Kakashi se le abalanzó y le abrazó.

Iruka se quedó un momento paralizado, sorprendido por esa efusividad, pero no tardó en corresponder el abrazo. Enterró una mano en los cabellos plateados del jounin y le acarició la nuca.

—¿Estás mejor…? —preguntó con afecto.

Kakashi no respondió. Directamente se apartó un poco, agarró a Iruka de la base del cuello, e hizo chocar sus labios con ansias. El chuunin gimió por la sorpresa. Intentó responder al beso, pero Kakashi estaba como desesperado. Su lengua estaba en todas partes de su boca e Iruka no podía seguirle el ritmo. De un tirón el jounin le arrancó el coletero y lo lanzó al suelo. Eso también se había convertido en costumbre, se dio cuenta Iruka.

De pronto Kakashi le empujó, obligándole a caminar un par de pasos hacia atrás, hasta que la parte baja de la espalda de Iruka chocó contra la mesa de madera de la cocina. El jounin le agarró de la cintura y lo alzó para sentarle sobre ella.

«Oh, dioses…», fue lo único que alcanzó a pensar Iruka con el corazón desbocado cuando Kakashi le tumbó sobre la mesa y él se apretó encima, de manera que sus cuerpos… bueno, no había ninguna parte de sus cuerpos que no estuviera en contacto, y para colmo Kakashi estaba moviendo sus caderas contra las suyas en esa posición más que comprometedora. _Dry sex_ , lo llamaban los más jóvenes. A esas alturas los dos estaban más que excitados e Iruka se sintió enloquecer cuando el roce entre sus erecciones se hizo casi insoportable.

—Kakashi… —gimió cuando por fin este liberó su boca—. ¡Ah! ¡Ah!

Entonces Kakashi detuvo un momento el movimiento infernal de sus caderas, y se llevó una mano a la bragueta para desabrocharse. Iruka trató de decir algo —ni él mismo sabía el qué— y Kakashi le acalló con otro beso, al mismo tiempo que le desabrochaba a él los pantalones.

Iruka entró en pánico. ¿Qué quería hacer Kakashi? Hasta el momento, durante las pocas semanas que llevaban viéndose, no habían pasado de juegos de manos —y sin quitarse la ropa—. Ni siquiera sexo oral. Pero ahora Kakashi parecía dispuesto a follarle encima de la mesa de la cocina, e Iruka no estaba preparado para ello, ni física ni psíquicamente.

—Kakashi, para… —Iruka le empujó con ambas manos por los hombros, pero al principio Kakashi le ignoró y le dio un tirón a sus pantalones, pero afortunadamente al no levantar Iruka las caderas para ayudar en el proceso estos siguieron en su sitio—. ¡Kakashi, para! ¡PARA!

El grito detuvo por fin a Kakashi; se incorporó y le miró aturdido y jadeante. Iruka también jadeaba, le costaba respirar.

—Lo siento… Lo siento, no puedo… —susurró Iruka. Kakashi lucía confuso. Más que confuso, advirtió—. Kakashi, ¿te encuentras bien?

—No… —reconoció Kakashi, y al instante se escurrió por un lado de la mesa.

—¡Kakashi!

Iruka saltó ágilmente de la mesa a tiempo para evitar que el otro se golpeara la cabeza contra el duro suelo de baldosas de la cocina. El jounin estaba inconsciente de nuevo.

—Mierda, Kakashi… No tendrías que haberte levantado de la cama —le riñó Iruka, aún a sabiendas que el otro no podía escucharle, meciéndole la cabeza contra su pecho. Suspiró. Entonces advirtió que la camiseta de Kakashi tenía unas pocas manchas de sangre en la zona de la espalda; al levantar la tela vio que había una herida, una quemadura por abrasión, no parecía muy grave pero necesitaría tratamiento para que no se le infectara—. Esto no va a curarse solo. Te llevaré al hospital.

***

En el hospital curaron la herida de Kakashi en la espalda; en cuanto a su estado mental no podían hacer mucho por él, no obstante al menos podrían vigilarle mejor si se levantaba otra vez. Por eso, aunque Iruka aborrecía los hospitales, se quedó allí toda la noche con él. Solo salió de la habitación para hacerle una visita a Sasuke, ingresado en el mismo hospital y también inconsciente a causa de Uchiha Itachi.

A la mañana siguiente apareció Gai. No pareció muy sorprendido de encontrarse allí a Iruka.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó la bestia verde de Konoha, sin dejar de mirar a su mejor rival.

—Sigue igual. Bueno, ayer despertó durante unos minutos… —Iruka no pudo evitar ruborizarse un poco al rememorar el “incidente” sobre la mesa de la cocina—. Pero volvió a caer redondo. Entonces vi que tenía una herida en la espalda y le traje aquí.

—Claro, la explosión —murmuró Gai para sí mismo—. No sabíamos que le había herido tanto.

—¿Explosión?

—Itachi hizo explotar un clon, y él protegió a Kurenai. Ahí debió ser cuando se hirió la espalda.

Iruka miró a Kakashi con afecto. Él siempre tan protector, tan héroe.

—No sabía que tú y Kakashi erais _tan_ amigos —comentó Gai de repente, provocando que Iruka le mirara fijamente. Había algo en el tono del jounin que no le gustó un pelo. Era casi… hostil.

—Tenemos en común a Naruto —murmuró el chuunin—. Ese chico une mucho. —Aunque la respuesta era una broma, el tono que empleó fue seco.

—Ya. Pero cuando Kakashi pidió que te avisáramos, justo antes de desmayarse, no dio la impresión de que solo os uniera Naruto.

Iruka tensó la mandíbula.

—¿Qué insinúas?

Gai sonrió, pero por una vez, su sonrisa no era brillante y auténtica, sino tensa.

—Nada. Oye, si quieres puedes marcharte. Yo me quedaré con Kakashi.

—Claro. —Iruka se levantó, hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan furioso—. Avísame si hay cambios.

—Así lo haré. Adiós.

Aprovechando que no despertaría a Kakashi, Iruka se permitió un portazo al salir.


	4. Capítulo 4

 

Tsunade, la llamada a ser Quinta Hokage, fue la única capaz de despertar definitivamente a Kakashi de su persistente coma. Era muy temprano y Kakashi estaba aún aturdido cuando Gai le explicó rápidamente lo sucedido con Sasuke, a quien por suerte Tsunade también había logrado despertar, antes de llevarse corriendo a la mujer para que curara a su querido discípulo Lee, herido antes de la muerte del Tercero al luchar contra Gaara en los exámenes de chuunin.

Ya a solas en la habitación del hospital, Kakashi pudo poner en orden sus recuerdos. Había sufrido un genjutsu brutal de Itachi, eso lo recordaba bien, y luego probablemente se había desmayado. Había despertado en su casa, y allí estaba Iruka. ¿A quién se le había ocurrido avisar a Iruka? Un momento. _Él_ había pedido a sus compañeros que avisaran a Iruka. Y ahora seguro que sospechaban algo. Iruka iba a matarlo.

¿Qué más había pasado luego? Oh, sí. En la mesa de la cocina. Kakashi se llevó las manos al cabello. Eso había sido bastante intenso. Demasiado intenso. En ese momento había sentido tal necesidad de estar con Iruka… Sin embargo, Iruka le había pedido que parara. Y él lo había hecho. Menos mal. Luego debía haberse desmayado de nuevo, porque ya no recordaba nada más.

—Me alegra verte despierto —dijo una voz femenina.

Kakashi alzó la vista hacia Kurenai.

—Y yo me alegro de estarlo.

La kunoichi se sentó en una silla junto a la cama.

—Tsunade es increíble. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Estoy bien.

—¿Ya te han puesto al día?

—¿De lo de Sasuke? Sí, Gai me lo ha contado.

—Kakashi… —Kurenai titubeó—. Gracias por salvarme de la explosión. Debí estar más atenta. Lo siento.

—No te preocupes. No fue nada.

—Si necesitas cualquier cosa, me lo dices.

—Gracias.

—Aunque creía que Iruka estaría aquí contigo…

Kakashi tensó los hombros y miró a Kurenai con recelo. Suponía que tarde o temprano alguno de sus amigos sacaría el tema pero no tan pronto.

—No me mires así —dijo la joven, una sonrisa bailando en sus labios rojos—. Fuiste tú quien pidió que le avisáramos.

—No sabía lo que decía —masculló Kakashi.

—Oh, ¿de verdad vamos a jugar a esto? Venga, Kakashi. Sé muy bien que estás enamorado de Iruka desde hace tiempo.

El jounin la miró con la boca abierta, tan sorprendido que se olvidó de disimular.

—¿Cómo…? —consiguió articular.

—¿Cómo lo sé? Bueno, básicamente porque tengo ojos en la cara. —Kurenai sonrió, ya sin cortarse—. Te he visto durante años sentado en esa rama del árbol que hay junto a la academia ninja. Sí, esa rama desde la que se ve perfectamente el patio donde entrenan los niños. Te sientas allí haciendo como que lees tus estúpidas novelas eróticas, cuando en realidad no apartas la mirada de cierto maestro.

Una vez más, Kakashi agradeció que su rostro estuviera cubierto por la máscara. Se estaba ruborizando como no se había ruborizado en años. Desde que era un niño, prácticamente, que no sentía arder así su cara.

—¿Lo sabe alguien más? —preguntó en voz baja.

—Creo que no. Bueno, ahora Gai lo sospecha, y puede que Asuma también, pero este último es tan despistado… —dijo Kurenai sin poder ocultar su más que cariño hacia el ninja de la barba—. Pero dime, ¿hay algo entre vosotros? ¿O es unilateral?

—Pues… —Kakashi no sabía muy bien qué decir ni cómo explicarlo. Nunca antes había hablado de su vida amorosa con nadie. Y su relación actual con Iruka no era precisamente fácil de definir.

—A ver, déjame ayudarte. ¿Te le has declarado?

—Sí.

—¿Y qué dijo Iruka?

—No dijo mucho.

—¿Pero estáis juntos?

—Algo así.

—Entiendo.

Kakashi alzó una ceja, incrédulo. ¿Cómo podía entender Kurenai lo que había entre ellos con tan poca y difusa información? Bueno, era la única que se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos. La kunoichi tenía un gran instinto, sin duda. Y, a decir verdad, él empezaba a sentirse aliviado de poder hablar del tema con alguien.

—¿Y por qué os ocultáis? ¿Os preocupa lo que pueda decir la gente? —continuó preguntando Kurenai.

—A mí no, pero a Iruka sí. Aún no me ha dicho exactamente por qué, pero creo que no le gusta que la gente hable de él.

—Y si se supiera que está contigo, la gente no pararía de hablar —asintió la joven.

—Supongo… —Kakashi hizo una pausa y miró a su alrededor—. Si te soy sincero, yo también creía que Iruka estaría aquí… —murmuró sin ocultar la decepción en su voz.

—Él te trajo aquí —dijo Kurenai—. Cuando descubrió la herida de tu espalda. Y sé que se quedó toda la noche. Quizás solo está descansando en su casa, dándose una ducha antes de volver —aventuró.

—Quizás.

«O quizás le asusté allí en la cocina…», pensó Kakashi, abatido. Quizás no había parado todo lo rápido que debería.

Un pajarillo se posó en el alféizar de la ventana y empezó a chirlear en dirección a Kurenai.

—Vaya, una misión. Lo siento Kakashi, me tengo que ir —dijo ella poniéndose en pie.

—Ten cuidado.

—Lo haré. Prometo estar atenta.

Kurenai se marchó dejando a Kakashi de nuevo solo con sus pensamientos. A lo largo de la mañana tuvo otras visitas: Gai, Asuma, Jiraiya y Naruto, por ese orden. Gai y Asuma no hicieron comentario alguno sobre cierto chuunin, que no apareció. A mediodía se decidió que ya no había razón para permanecer en el hospital y Kakashi se fue a casa.

***

Iruka se enteró de que a Kakashi ya le habían dado el alta por Naruto ya que, desde la tensa conversación con Gai, no había vuelto al hospital.

Pero ahora Kakashi estaba en su casa, y este no tenía la culpa de lo que pudiera decir su amigo/rival la bestia verde de Konoha. Además, Iruka se moría de ganas de ver al jounin así que aquella tarde —tras asegurarse de que estaba solo— se presentó en su apartamento.

***

Kakashi notó el chakra de Iruka segundos antes de que este golpeara suavemente la puerta de su apartamento.

—Hola… —saludó Kakashi tras abrirle la puerta.

—Hola… —saludó Iruka con timidez—. ¿Puedo pasar?

—Adelante.

Iruka pasó al interior del apartamento, seguido de cerca por Kakashi.

—Naruto me ha contado que ya estabas en casa. —Iruka, advirtió Kakashi, miraba a todos lados menos a él—. ¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó el chuunin.

—Estoy bien. Solo un poco cansado.

Algo estaba mal con Iruka. Aunque Kakashi nunca había sido una persona demasiado empática, al chuunin lo conocía bastante bien.

—Me alegro —murmuró Iruka.

—No pareces alegrarte en absoluto.

Iruka dio un respingo y pareció avergonzado.

—Lo siento.

—Ey. ¿Qué ocurre? —Kakashi se decidió a dar el paso y acarició el brazo de Iruka. Se sintió inmensamente aliviado cuando este no se apartó.

—Nada. No pasa nada. De verdad me alegra que estés bien.

—Iruka…

—Lamento… lamento no haberme quedado en el hospital.

—No tenías por qué.

—Sí tenía —replicó Iruka, y el significado oculto tras esas dos palabras le alegró el alma a Kakashi—. Pero Gai…

—¿Gai? —Kakashi frunció inmediatamente el ceño. ¿Qué pasaba con Gai?

—Gai estaba allí y yo… me sentí incómodo.

—¿Por qué, dijo algo?

—No, nada comprometedor. Pero noté que lo sabe…

Algo le decía a Kakashi que Iruka no se lo estaba contando todo, pero no le quiso presionar. Tendría que hablar seriamente con Gai.

—Lo siento, la culpa es mía —dijo Kakashi—. Sé que no quieres que nadie sepa acerca de nosotros, pero después de lo de Itachi… Yo solo… te necesitaba urgentemente a mi lado.

No quería sonar cursi, pero era la pura verdad. Iruka se ruborizó de una manera que a Kakashi se le antojó adorable.

—Aún llevas la máscara puesta —dijo el chuunin al cabo de unos instantes.

—¿Eh? Oh, perdona. A veces se me olvida que la llevo puesta incluso si estoy solo en casa.

Kakashi se bajó la máscara con ambas manos. Para su sorpresa, inmediatamente Iruka le agarró del cuello de la camiseta y le besó.

—Mmm —gimió Kakashi, complacido. No tardó ni un segundo en abrazar a Iruka y responder al beso.

Sus lenguas juguetearon durante un par de plácidos minutos, pero la temperatura no tardó en subir. Kakashi, acalorado, recordó entonces algo y rompió temporalmente el beso.

—Iruka… —jadeó—. Perdóname por lo que pasó en la cocina. Me dejé llevar…

—No te preocupes… —Iruka también jadeaba—. Solo… vayamos paso a paso, ¿sí?

—Por supuesto. —Y tras arrancarle el coletero, volvió a besarle.

A pesar de lo que acababan de acordar, al poco ya estaban en la cama, Iruka sentado a horcajadas sobre el vientre de Kakashi, otra vez sus cuerpos en un placentero y a la vez agonizante contacto, sin parar de besarse. Hasta que Iruka se irguió y, tras dudar un solo momento, le subió la camiseta a Kakashi hasta las axilas, dejando la pálida piel de su torso cubierto de cicatrices al descubierto.

Aunque Kakashi se moría de ganas de desnudar a Iruka, mantuvo las manos en los muslos del él y luchó por mantenerse quieto. No quería volver a asustarle. Además, por una vez que Iruka tomaba la iniciativa (sobrio), había que disfrutarlo.

Tras contemplar su fibrado torso con aprobación, Iruka se deslizó un poco hacia atrás —Kakashi siseó cuando el trasero del chuunin pasó por encima de su ingle— y se agachó para empezar a besar la piel de su pecho. Poco a poco fue descendiendo y besando también su vientre, su bajo vientre… Kakashi bajó las manos y agarró fuertemente las sábanas cuando Iruka pasó la lengua justo por encima de la cinturilla de sus pantalones.

—Iruka… —jadeó.

Ajeno a su muda súplica, o más bien todo lo contrario, Iruka continuó dando besos en aquella delicada zona, esa frontera invisible. Cuando consideró que ya era suficiente “tortura”, desabrochó los pantalones negros del jounin y liberó su ya más que crecida excitación. Kakashi ahogó un gemido cuando los fríos pero suaves dedos de Iruka agarraron su miembro, y otro cuando comenzó a masajearlo.

—Iruka… —jadeó de nuevo. Esta vez Iruka alzó la vista y le miró con ¿timidez? ¿Cómo podía Iruka sentirse aún cohibido mientras hacía algo así? Era fascinante.

De pronto, Iruka agachó la cabeza. Kakashi contuvo la respiración, expectante. ¿No iría a…?

Kakashi siseó cuando la humedad de la boca de Iruka envolvió su miembro.

Oh, _sí_.

***

Después del inesperado “regalo” de Iruka, que Kakashi no se cortó en corresponder en cuanto se recuperó, los dos shinobis se quedaron tumbados largo rato en la cama, Iruka descansando boca abajo y Kakashi boca arriba.

—La próxima vez —empezó Kakashi mirando al techo— quiero desnudarte.

Iruka no dijo nada.

—¿Me dejarás? —insistió Kakashi.

—Tal vez —musitó el chuunin.

Kakashi sonrió felizmente. Paso a paso. Giró sobre sí mismo hasta quedar de costado mirando hacia Iruka, a quien el rubor le llegaba hasta la nuca. Le acarició el cabello suelto, cogiendo mechones y soltándolos.

«Es muy tímido —comprendió Kakashi—. Aunque luzca como un dios del sexo, aunque acabemos de corrernos el uno en la boca del otro, aunque tenga experiencia de sobra… él sigue sintiéndose tímido».

Experiencia… Kakashi frunció el ceño cuando el rostro del indeseable de Mizuki cruzó por su mente. Era evidente que había sido él quien le había proporcionado a Iruka esa experiencia. Kakashi notó un sabor amargo en la boca. «Bueno, es lo que hay», pensó. Él tampoco era precisamente virgen. Nunca había tenido pareja estable, pero sí muchas relaciones esporádicas, tanto con hombres como con mujeres, la mayoría fuera de la villa. Claro que ninguno había sido un traidor… Desechó ese pensamiento enseguida por injusto. Iruka no tenía la culpa de que su entonces novio hubiera perdido la cabeza y con ella la libertad. Y todo eso era agua pasada.

«Mizuki ya está fuera de su vida —se dijo—. La pregunta es: ¿hay sitio para mí ahora?»

—¿Por qué siempre me desatas el pelo? —preguntó Iruka sacándole de sus pensamientos.

—Me encanta tu cabello. Me encanta acariciarlo.

Y continuó haciéndolo hasta que Iruka se dio la vuelta.

—Es tarde. Debería marcharme.

—No —dijo Kakashi más vehemente de lo que pretendía—. Quiero decir, ¿por qué no te quedas a dormir?

—Deberías descansar —objetó Iruka.

—Puedo hacerlo aunque duermas aquí a mi lado. ¿O es que piensas que no voy a ser capaz de contenerme? —bromeó el jounin. Se inclinó sobre la oreja de Iruka y añadió en un susurro—: En verdad me es difícil… pero lo haré, lo prometo. No voy a desnudarte esta noche.

Iruka bufó, pero ahí estaba de nuevo ese adorable rubor.

—Está bien —aceptó para alegría de Kakashi—. Prepararé algo de cenar.

***

Para Kakashi, despertar a la mañana siguiente con Iruka a su lado fue toda una experiencia. Él nunca había pasado la noche entera con nadie en la misma cama. Y abrir los ojos (el ojo, en su caso) y ver lo primero el rostro dormido de Iruka, había sido simplemente perfecto.

Como no tenía nada que hacer, Kakashi se dedicó a contemplarle, hasta que pasado un tiempo, minutos o horas, no lo sabía, Iruka también despertó.

—Mmm… —murmuró el chuunin, estirándose—. Buenos días.

—Buenos días.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Ni idea.

—Mmm.

Iruka se incorporó. Su cabello suelto estaba completamente revuelto.

—¿Has dormido bien? —preguntó Kakashi.

—Sí. Solo he pasado un poco de calor. Necesito una ducha.

«Eso es porque yo estaba demasiado caliente», pensó Kakashi, divertido, pero se guardó la broma para sí mismo.

—Puedes dártela aquí.

—¿No te importa?

—Por supuesto que no. Y coge la ropa que quieras para cambiarte.

Mientras Iruka estaba en la ducha, Kakashi se sentó sobre la cama con un suspiro. Estaba feliz de tener a Iruka con él —algo que solo unas semanas antes daba por imposible—, pero lo cierto era que aún se sentía muy cansado. Y justo estaba pensando eso cuando un pajarillo se posó en el alféizar y le chirló.

«Ya tengo una misión asignada…»

Cuando Iruka regresó al dormitorio, vestido con unos pantalones y una camiseta de Kakashi que le estaban solo un pelín grandes, se encontró con el jounin vestido con el uniforme.

—¿Qué haces? —exclamó.

—Me han llamado para una misión. —Kakashi intentó no pensar en lo sexy que estaba Iruka con el pelo mojado.

—¿Estás de broma, no? —Por su cara, Iruka entendió enseguida que no era el caso—. No puede ser. Aún te estás recuperando.

—Konoha necesita todos sus efectivos —dijo Kakashi mecánicamente.

—Pero…

—Estaré bien, no te preocupes.

—¡Y una mierda!

—¿Disculpa? —Kakashi alzó mucho las cejas, asombrado ante esa salida de tono.

—Lo siento —dijo Iruka de inmediato, avergonzado—. Lo siento… Es que… Aún no estás bien, y ya te llaman para una misión… Y no es justo, y tú te lo tomas como si nada…

—Ven aquí. —Iruka le miró extrañado, pero Kakashi insistió con un gesto. Iruka obedeció y entonces Kakashi le envolvió en sus brazos—. Estaré bien, de verdad. No quiero que te preocupes, ni que te cabrees, ni que mates a quien sea que me haya adjudicado la misión, ¿de acuerdo?

Kakashi notó la suave risa de Iruka contra su cuello.

—Lo intentaré.

—Muy bien. ¿Y tú que vas a hacer hoy?

—He quedado a comer con Naruto.

—Bien. Nos veremos a mi regreso.

Kakashi le dio un rápido beso en los labios y salió por la ventana.

***

 «¿Es que no sabe usar las puertas?», se preguntó Iruka, observando el cielo azul sobre Konoha a través de la ventana por la que había desaparecido Kakashi. Malhumorado, el chuunin se sentó en la cama y apretó los brazos alrededor del vientre.

Estaba preocupado. Ni siquiera sabía qué tipo de misión le habían adjudicado a Kakashi. Una fácil, quizás, o eso esperaba. O quizás una de rango S, una que el aún convaleciente jounin no podría superar. Quizás aquella había sido la última vez que había visto a Kakashi con vida y aún no lo sabía.

No, no podía ser tan pesimista. Ni tampoco preocuparse cada vez que Kakashi saliera de misión, o acabaría enfermo del estrés. Así que se levantó, se fue a su casa para vestirse con su propia ropa, y salió de nuevo a la calle. Naruto le esperaba en Ichiraku para comer.

Por suerte, aquella no había sido la última misión de Kakashi. Cuando el jounin regresó, apenas unas horas después, se presentó directamente en casa de Iruka.

Iruka le recibió con un abrazo, un beso, y un alivio inmenso.

Esta vez fue Kakashi quien usó la ducha de Iruka, y mientras el chuunin esperaba en la cocina preparando la cena, se dio cuenta de que la conocida sensación en la boca del estómago se estaba intensificando.

Y por mucho que le asustara, tenía que reconocerlo.

Se estaba enamorando de Kakashi.


	5. Capítulo 5

Hacía tiempo que Kakashi no se sentía tan fracasado.

Sasuke se había marchado con Orochimaru. Ya no había vuelta atrás. El equipo encargado de traerlo de regreso, liderado por el hijo de Shikaku, había fallado en su misión, pero al menos todos los chicos estaban vivos. Malheridos, pero vivos.

Era culpa suya. Por todos los dioses, él era su sensei, una de las pocas personas a las que Sasuke respetaba, y aun así no había sido capaz de convencer al muchacho de que su lugar estaba en Konoha. ¿Qué clase de mentor era entonces?

Un mentor inútil, eso era. Inútil y fracasado.

Sakura estaba destrozada, y Naruto también, aunque el chico al menos no dejaba de idear planes para traer de vuelta a su amigo en lugar de llorar. Kakashi no soportaba ver cómo su equipo se desintegraba ante sus ojos, y por eso no había parado de tomar misiones voluntariamente con tal de no pisar Konoha por un tiempo. Ni siquiera Iruka había conseguido que se quedara en la villa más de dos días seguidos.

Sin embargo, un día, al regresar de una misión relativamente sencilla se topó con una noticia preocupante: se había producido una importante fuga de presos de la cárcel de Konoha. Él mismo dio caza a dos y se los llevó personalmente a la Hokage.

Tsunade se lo agradeció y le pidió que la acompañara a su despacho.

—¿Quedan muchos fugados? —preguntó Kakashi.

—Algunos. Pero en concreto hay uno que me preocupa.

—¿De quién se trata?

—De Mizuki.

A Kakashi se le secó la boca.

—¿Mizuki? ¿El mismo Mizuki que intentó robar aquel pergamino prohibido hace un año?

—El mismo —dijo Tsunade.

—Déjame a mí ir a por él —dijo Kakashi de inmediato. Era su oportunidad para ajustar cuentas con ese indeseable.

—¿Sabes acaso dónde buscarle?

—No te preocupes, le encontraré como sea.

—Lo siento, Kakashi, pero no. Ya tengo a alguien más adecuado para esa misión.

—¿Más adecuado? ¿De quién hablas?

—De Umino Iruka.

Kakashi la miró incrédulo.

—¿Iruka? Debes estar de broma.

La Quinta frunció el ceño, molesta.

—Cuida tu lenguaje, mocoso. ¿Y por qué iba a estar de broma? Iruka es un buen ninja y el más adecuado para esta misión. Él es quien mejor conoce a Mizuki.

—Conocía —corrigió Kakashi, siseando.

—Como sea. La cuestión es que será él quien le busque, y no quiero oír nada más en contra de mi decisión, ¿entendido? —El tono de Tsunade no admitía réplica, pero tratándose de Iruka, Kakashi era más que temerario.

—Al menos déjame acompañarle.

—No.

—¿Por qué no? —se desesperó Kakashi. En su opinión, Tsunade empezaba a ser irracional.

—¿Tengo que decirlo? —preguntó la Hokage alzando una ceja. A Kakashi le dio la extraña sensación de que ahora había un deje divertido en su voz.

—¿De qué hablas? —El jounin estaba sinceramente desconcertado.

Tsunade suspiró.

—Hablo de que es una norma no escrita que los ninjas que mantienen una relación sentimental no vayan juntos de misión.

Aquello le dejó momentáneamente petrificado y sin habla.

¿Cómo diablos se había enterado Tsunade?

—No pongas esa cara, mocoso. —Ella sonrió ya sin cortarse—. Por algo soy la Hokage.

—Ya veo…

—Bien, entonces está todo claro.

En ese momento Kakashi decidió cambiar de táctica. Confrontar a Tsunade no le iba a servir de nada: era mejor hacer como que aceptaba y ya buscaría el modo de ayudar a Iruka.

—Entendido. Entonces te dejo a ti el resto.

Pero debería haberse imaginado que la Quinta no era tonta y que ella ya sabía que, si no mantenía ocupado a Kakashi, este se saltaría sus órdenes.

—Aquí tienes. Una nueva misión de nivel S. —Y le tendió un pergamino.

A Kakashi se le cayó el alma a los pies. Rechazar una misión de manos de la mismísima Hokage no era una opción.

«Eres realmente buena usando tus recursos humanos», pensó el jounin con sarcasmo.

No le quedaba otra que confiar en que Iruka sería capaz de enfrentarse a su antiguo novio psicópata.

En ese momento la puerta del despacho de la Hokage se abrió y apareció justamente cierto chuunin.

—El escuadrón de Iruka informando. Ya hemos terminado de reunir los prisioneros asignados. —Iruka advirtió la presencia de Kakashi y se azoró un poco, sorprendido—. Kakashi-sensei. Disculpa la interrupción.

«Tan educado como siempre». En teoría Kakashi estaba de acuerdo con mantener en secreto su relación —aunque al parecer tan secreta no era, pues ya había dos mujeres que lo sabían: Tsunade y Kurenai—, pero empezaba a fastidiarle la actitud estirada de Iruka cuando estaban con más gente. Una cosa era no contarle a nadie que estaban juntos y otra actuar como si no lo estuvieran.

—No te preocupes —le dijo Tsunade—. Buen trabajo.

Kakashi se dio la vuelta y posó una mano en el hombro de Iruka.

—Parece que ninguno de nosotros se puede relajar, Iruka-sensei. —Le cogió la mano y le colocó la palma hacia arriba. Al menos sabía de alguien que sí le podría ayudar—. _¡Kuchiyose no jutsu!_

Y su fiel Pakkun apareció en una pequeña nube de humo gris.

—Hola, chaval —saludó el can al ver de nuevo al joven maestro.

—Bueno, Iruka-sensei. Te dejo a ti el resto —dijo Kakashi, y se marchó de un salto.

***

Iruka no entendía nada.

—¿Qué…?

—Iruka, tengo una misión para ti. Es urgente —dijo Tsunade.

—Oh. Claro. ¿De qué se trata?

—Se trata de Mizuki.

El simple hecho de oír ese nombre ya fue un mazazo. Iruka tragó saliva. Pakkun saltó de su mano y se quedó quieto a sus pies.

—¿Qué pasa con él? —preguntó el joven maestro casi sin voz.

—Mizuki también se ha fugado de la prisión.

Iruka se congeló.

Mizuki estaba suelto.

—Tienes que dar con él y llevarlo de nuevo a la prisión —continuó Tsunade—. Naruto ya se ha adelantado. Él te dará todos los detalles.

¿Naruto tenía que darle los detalles? Esto se ponía peor por momentos. Pero no era el momento de parecer débil ni asustado. La última misión en la que había participado Iruka había fallado —aunque por suerte sin muertos— y era su oportunidad para resarcirse. Aunque eso implicara enfrentarse de nuevo con Mizuki.

Iruka inspiró hondo y cuadró los hombros.

—Entendido, Hokage-sama.

***

Kakashi y Gai regresaban por fin de la misión de rango S que había impedido que el primero pudiera acompañar extraoficialmente a Iruka a dar caza a Mizuki. Habían pasado casi tres días desde que partieran de Konoha y Kakashi estaba impaciente por saber cómo le había ido al chuunin, suponiendo que este ya hubiera vuelto. A pesar de estar exhausto, el jounin de pelo plateado saltaba de árbol en árbol como si le fuera la vida en ello —Iruka era su vida en ese momento, así que en cierta manera así era—. Gai apenas podía seguirle el ritmo.

—¡Ey! —Gai le llamó un par de metros por detrás—. Afloja un poco. Estoy agotado.

—Es extraño oírte decir eso, Maito Gai —se burló Kakashi.

—No me fastidies. ¿Y qué esperas? Incluso a pesar de estar en la primavera de la vida, han sido tres días de espanto. Yo también tengo ganas de estar ya de vuelta en Konoha, pero a este paso desfalleceré antes.

—Lo siento, Gai. Necesito llegar cuanto antes mejor.

—¿Pero por qué esa prisa?

Kakashi dudó. Recordó las palabras de Kurenai.

_«Ahora Gai lo sospecha, y puede que Asuma también, pero este último es tan despistado…»_

Definitivamente Asuma era muy despistado, o muy considerado, porque no había dicho ni mu sobre el tema, ni siquiera una insinuación o una indirecta. En cuanto a Gai…

_«Gai estaba allí y yo… me sentí incómodo. Noté que lo sabe…»_

Eso había dicho Iruka. Y Kakashi había decidido que hablaría con su amigo, pero no había encontrado el momento. Quizás el momento era ahora.

—Porque necesito saber que Iruka está bien —dijo alto y claro, pero sin mirar atrás.

Tardó unos instantes en oír hablar de nuevo a Gai.

—Entonces es cierto. Umino y tú estáis juntos.

—Así es. —Kakashi giró un poco la cabeza, mirando a su amigo de reojo. Su tono tan serio le había sorprendido—. Parece que te molesta.

—No me molesta; me preocupa. Nunca me he fiado de Umino.

Ahora sí que Kakashi estaba sorprendido.

—¿Por qué no?

—Todo el mundo sabe que él y ese Mizuki eran inseparables. Antes pensaba que eran solo colegas, o amigos, pero ahora… supongo que eran amantes. Y la verdad, me cuesta creer que Umino no supiera nada acerca de las intenciones de Mizuki de traicionar a la aldea y robar ese pergamino prohibido…

Kakashi frenó en seco. Se volvió con agilidad y se abalanzó sobre Gai, llevándoselo por delante hasta hacerle chocar de espaldas contra un árbol.

—¡Ouch! —exclamó Gai—. ¿Qué demonios…?

Kakashi le cogió por el cuello del uniforme y lo empujó de nuevo contra el árbol.

—Que no se te ocurra jamás, me oyes, _jamás_ , decirle a alguien más lo que acabas de decir ahora. Son ese tipo de rumores los que pueden destrozarle la vida a una persona. Iruka ya sufrió bastante por Mizuki, él es un buen ninja y una persona excelente y no se merece que nadie le acuse de ser cómplice de traición. ¿Has entendido?

Gai parpadeó. Kakashi apretó de nuevo, esta vez con menos fuerza.

—¿Que si lo has entendido?

Gai frunció el ceño.

—Lo he entendido.

Kakashi le soltó.

—Bien. Ahora volvamos a casa.

No volvieron a dirigirse la palabra en todo el camino. Gai había llevado la paciencia de Kakashi muchas veces hasta el límite con sus retos absurdos, pero esta había sido la primera vez que Kakashi había tenido verdaderas ganas de partirle la cara a su amigo.

***

Kakashi aún se sentía furioso por la discusión con Gai cuando entró por la ventana del apartamento de Iruka. Pero el apartamento estaba vacío y la ira se transformó rápidamente en inquietud. O Iruka no había regresado aún o lo que era peor, estaba herido. Había una tercera posibilidad pero Kakashi era incapaz siquiera de planteársela.

Del apartamento de Iruka se fue al hospital. Fue allí donde le informaron de que el día anterior habían tratado a Iruka y a Naruto de heridas menores. Quien permanecía ingresado era Mizuki: al parecer se había tomado una poción defectuosa y sus células habían envejecido hasta el punto que seguramente no viviría más de unos meses.

El jounin no sintió pena alguna por él.

Su siguiente parada fue la casa de Naruto. Allí tampoco había nadie, pero una vecina le contó que había visto irse al chico junto con los hijos de Shikaku y Choza.

¿Dónde diablos estaba Iruka? Kakashi decidió visitar a la Hokage.

Tsunade le recibió en su despacho, como de costumbre.

—Me alegra verte de vuelta, mocoso. ¿Qué tal la misión?

—Un éxito —explicó Kakashi escuetamente.

—¿Has entregado ya el informe?

—No, Gai se encargará de eso. Tsunade-sama, ¿podrías decirme cómo fue la misión de Iruka?

Tsunade cruzó los dedos sobre la mesa y sonrió con orgullo.

—Un éxito también. Mizuki pronto regresará a la prisión, si es que sobrevive a las secuelas. Iruka y Naruto hicieron un buen trabajo.

—¿Sabes dónde está Iruka?

La Quinta alzó una ceja.

—No.

—Entiendo. Gracias, Hokage-sama.

Y antes de que Tsunade pudiera añadir algo, Kakashi se marchó.

«Bueno, esté donde esté, está sano y salvo, eso es lo que importa…», se dijo, pero aún así la inquietud no se iba.

Kakashi llegó a su propio apartamento. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con Pakkun, tumbado delante de la puerta cerrada del dormitorio.

—Ya era hora, jefe —saludó el pequeño perro—. Estás hecho un asco.

—Yo también me alegro de verte, Pakkun —saludó Kakashi con sorna. De pronto notó un chakra conocido—. ¿Iruka está aquí? —preguntó de forma retórica, aliviado.

—Sí, está en tu dormitorio.

—Menos mal… —Kakashi dio un paso hacia la puerta pero el perro levantó una pata, deteniéndole—. ¿Qué?

—Solo quiero avisarte de que Iruka-chan no está muy bien —dijo Pakkun en voz baja.

A pesar de lo alarmante de la información, Kakashi no pudo evitar fijarse en ese “Iruka-chan”. Pues sí que le había cogido cariño Pakkun a Iruka durante la misión…

—¿Qué le ocurre? ¿Está herido? Pero si en el hospital me han dicho… —Inconscientemente él también habló en voz baja.

—No es eso —interrumpió Pakkun—. No está herido, bueno, solo unos cuantos arañazos.

—¿Entonces?

—No lo sé exactamente. Parecía estar bien: completamos la misión, llegamos a Konoha, nos pasamos por el hospital, acompañamos a Naruto a casa, luego Iruka-chan se dirigió hacia aquí sin decir nada, yo por supuesto me vine con él, se metió en tu dormitorio, me cerró la puerta en las narices… y se derrumbó.

Kakashi alzó la vista y contempló fijamente la madera de la puerta como si pudiera atravesarla.

—¿Se derrumbó? —repitió con un hilo de voz.

Pakkun asintió, su pequeña cara perruna contraída en una mueca de preocupación.

—Le pregunté si quería tocarme las almohadillas, pero no respondió…

—Está bien, Pakkun. Gracias por avisarme. Puedes irte.

—Como ordenes, jefe. —Pakkun se puso de pie sobre sus cuatro patas. Titubeó un momento antes de añadir—: Ha luchado muy bien…

—¿Eh?

—Iruka-chan. Ha luchado realmente bien. Me ha sorprendido gratamente.

Kakashi sonrió débilmente.

—Seguro que sí.

Pakkun hizo un adiós con la pata y se esfumó.

Kakashi inspiró hondo y abrió la puerta de su dormitorio.

Afuera era ya casi noche cerrada y la habitación estaba en penumbras. Kakashi avanzó hacia el bulto sobre la cama. Iruka estaba hecho un ovillo sobre las sábanas, vestido con una camiseta manga corta negra y unos pantalones de uniforme también negros. Llevaba el pelo atado con su habitual cola de caballo pero no el protector de la frente. Su brazo izquierdo estaba vendado a la altura del antebrazo. Con el otro brazo se cubría los ojos. Y estaba mortalmente quieto, pero no dormía; en teoría Kakashi no podía saberlo, pero de algún modo lo sabía.

El jounin se sentó a su lado, con el corazón en un puño. Con mucho cuidado y sin hacer ningún movimiento brusco, se acercó un poco más y le colocó una mano sobre el costado. Iruka no se movió.

—Me han dicho que la misión ha sido un éxito… —susurró Kakashi con voz suave y tranquilizadora, como si le estuviera hablando a un niño—. Enhorabuena.

Iruka no dijo nada.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

Tampoco dijo nada.

Kakashi se mordió un labio, desesperado.

—Iruka, por favor, no me hagas esto. No me hagas sentir como un inútil. Háblame.

Aquello logró hacer reaccionar al chuunin, aunque solo movió los labios.

—No cambió —musitó. Tenía la voz rasposa.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Kakashi, aliviado de oír su voz.

—Mizuki. No cambió.

—¿Te refieres a que no cambió durante su estancia en la cárcel?

—No. Quiero decir que _nunca_ cambió. Él siempre fue así.

Kakashi empezaba a entender.

—Creías que él era buena persona pero que había cambiado en algún momento de vuestra relación —dijo el jounin; no era una pregunta.

—Él siempre fue bueno conmigo. De niños éramos muy amigos. En la adolescencia empezamos a salir… y durante los primeros años de relación todo fue bien, pero unos meses antes del incidente del pergamino prohibido Mizuki empezó a comportarse de manera cruel, hasta que me dejó por una chica, Tsubaki. Y luego pasó lo del pergamino, y casi me mata. Igual que hoy.

A Kakashi no es que le agradara precisamente oír sobre aquello, pero al contárselo Iruka estaba demostrando que confiaba en él y eso era un gran paso que no iba a fastidiar.

—Yo siempre creí que a Mizuki le había pasado algo que le hizo cambiar, algo que no quiso contarme… —continuó Iruka—. Pero hoy he comprendido que no fue nada de eso. Mizuki siempre fue cruel y ambicioso. Nunca me quiso… solo lo fingió e hizo que yo sí le amara para luego poder romperme el corazón. Fuimos pareja cinco años. Dioses, fingió durante casi _cinco_ años.

Kakashi le acarició suavemente un brazo con el pulgar.

—Yo no estoy fingiendo, Iruka —fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

—Lo sé.

Por fin, Iruka retiró el brazo derecho de su cara y se incorporó. Tenía los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos.

Permanecieron en silencio unos segundos. De pronto Iruka colocó una mano en el pecho de Kakashi y le empujó hacia atrás, obligándole a tumbarse boca arriba sobre las sábanas.

—¿Iruka….?

Iruka se sentó sobre sus muslos y de un tirón se arrancó él mismo el coletero, su cabello castaño cayéndole en cascada sobre los hombros. A continuación, para mayor sorpresa de Kakashi, el chuunin se quitó la camiseta, dejando su moreno, delgado y perfecto torso al descubierto.

—Iruka, ¿qué haces? —murmuró Kakashi.

—Dijiste que querías desnudarme…

Y se inclinó para besarle. Kakashi le devolvió el beso hasta que notó las manos del otro luchando contra los botones de su bragueta.

—Espera —masculló contra sus labios—. Espera, Iruka. Necesito una ducha…

—No te preocupes por eso…

La bragueta ya estaba desabrochada. Iruka iba a bajarle los pantalones pero Kakashi le detuvo sujetándole las muñecas.

—Iruka, espera.

—No.

—Espera he dicho.

—No.

Y volvió a besarle. Kakashi gruñó y decidió que ya era suficiente.

—¡He dicho que esperes! —exclamó, y le apartó de un empujón.

Iruka se le quedó mirando, pasmado.

—¿Qué demonios te ocurre?

—¿Qué te ocurre a ti? ¿A qué viene tanta prisa?

—¿Y qué importa?

Kakashi frunció el ceño.

—Claro que importa.

Iruka apretó los dientes.

—Oye, si no quieres follar, solo dilo —siseó.

—Claro que quiero. Pero Iruka, ¿realmente quieres tú? ¿O se trata de un puto polvo por despecho?

El otro abrió la boca para protestar, pero no dijo nada, soprendido.

—Iruka…

—Vete a la mierda, Kakashi —escupió.

E Iruka se levantó de un salto, recogió su camiseta y sin ni siquiera detenerse para ponérsela salió de la habitación como un rayo. A los dos segundos se oyó el portazo que dio al salir del apartamento.

Kakashi dio un puñetazo al colchón.

—Mierda…


	6. Capítulo 6

El equipo 7 ya era oficialmente cosa del pasado.

Sasuke estaba con Orochimaru. Sakura se había convertido en discípula de Tsunade, decidida a ser ninja médico. Y Naruto estaba preparándose para partir con Jiraiya a un duro viaje de entrenamiento.

Mientras ayudaba a Naruto a preparar su mochila, Iruka no podía dejar de pensar en Kakashi. Estaba muy preocupado por él. Perder a Sasuke ya había sido un duro golpe para el jounin, y ahora le abandonaban también Sakura y Naruto. Iruka se moría de ganas de ir a verle para saber si estaba bien, pero estaba demasiado avergonzado por cómo se había comportado la última vez que habían estado a solas, una semana atrás.

Si bien Kakashi se había equivocado al acusarle de querer follar solo por despecho, Iruka sabía que no se había portado bien. En lugar de explicarle calmadamente al jounin que eso no era así, sino que realmente Iruka le necesitaba _a él_ , había dejado que un repentino ataque de furia le dominara y había huido. Eso sí, después de soltarle un maleducado exabrupto… otra vez.

«Soy un imbécil».

Si Kakashi no quería volver a saber nada de él, lo entendería. Aunque no sabía cómo iba a soportarlo, ahora que empezaba a corresponder sus sentimientos.

En cuanto terminaron de preparar la mochila, Iruka y Naruto fueron a comer ramen a Ichiraku a modo de despedida.

Aún no habían terminado cuando Jiraiya se asomó por la cortina del establecimiento.

—¡Vámonos, Naruto!

—¡Sí! —El chico dio un salto del taburete, emocionado—. ¡Me voy, Iruka-sensei! ¡El ramen es un regalo por mi éxito!

—De verdad que… —Iruka suspiró, divertido.

El chuunin les vio marchar calle abajo.

«Da lo mejor de ti, Naruto».

Cuando les hubo perdido de vista, Iruka sintió que los ojos se le humedecían. Naruto era como un hermano pequeño para él y lo iba a echar muchísimo de menos. Se frotó la cara con una mano y decidió irse a casa dando un paseo.

Ya estaba a punto de llegar cuando se encontró con Kotetsu e Izumo.

—¡Oi, Iruka! —saludaron los dos chuunins—. Precisamente veníamos a por ti.

—¿A por mí? —Iruka se detuvo delante de sus dos amigos.

—Nos hemos enterado de que Naruto se ha marchado ya y hemos pensado que necesitabas animarte.

—¿Animarme? No, gracias, chicos. Estoy bien.

—Venga, va, igualmente hace un montón de tiempo que no salimos los tres juntos —dijo Kotetsu—, por lo menos desde antes de la muerte del Ter… —Izumo le interrumpió con un codazo—. ¡Ouch!

Iruka los miró con una sonrisa triste.

—No pasa nada, Izumo, no es un tema tabú.

—Lo sé, pero no es momento para sacar el tema, ya tienes bastante con lo de Naruto.

—De verdad que estoy bien. Le echaré de menos, por supuesto, pero sé que está en buenas manos y que volverá mucho más fuerte.

—Entonces vayamos a celebrar eso —dijo Kotetsu, ya recuperado del codazo.

—Eso, Iruka. Además, la academia sigue cerrada así que no tienes la excusa de “me tengo que levantar temprano” o “no puedo beber o tendré que dar clase con resaca”.

—Qué demonios —suspiró Iruka—. Tenéis razón. Vayamos a tomar esas copas.

—¡Genial! ¿Nos vemos esta noche en Kaito’s?

Kaito’s era un bar de shinobis en la parte oeste de la ciudad. Iruka solo había estado un par de veces allí, siempre con Kotetsu e Izumo.

—De acuerdo.

—Bien. Hasta luego, Iruka.

—Hasta luego, chicos.

Kotetsu e Izumo dieron media vuelta e Iruka subió a su apartamento. Se daría una ducha, cenaría algo rápido y luego se reuniría con sus amigos.

***

Kaito’s estaba a rebosar. Ahora que Tsunade era hokage y la aldea había recuperado su posición, el número de misiones por semana había vuelto a la normalidad, lo que significaba que había más ninjas con tiempo libre. Y, al parecer, Kaito’s era el lugar de moda donde pasar ese tiempo.

Iruka, Kotetsu e Izumo se sentaron en una de las pocas mesas libres al fondo del local. Pidieron cerveza y se pusieron a charlar de temas triviales, como la nueva novia de Kotetsu, una civil que había conocido días atrás.

Cuando Kotetsu e Izumo se pusieron a discutir sobre qué tipo de mujer era más atractiva, si las que tenían el pecho pequeño y firme —como al parecer era el caso de la civil— o grande y voluptuoso —como la Hokage, puso de ejemplo Izumo—, Iruka desconectó y se dedicó a observar a la gente en el bar. Advirtió que había tanto chuunins como jounins, y ningún genin —lógico, ya que la mayoría de genins eran menores de edad—. Se distinguían bien entre ellos ya que los chuunins iban vestidos de calle, como el mismo Iruka, y los jounins de uniforme, ya que estaban permanentemente de guardia, e incluso cuando iban de bares tenían que estar listos para partir en cualquier momento. Las misiones para los chuunins solían ser menos urgentes y por eso se les permitía vestir de calle en su tiempo libre. También advirtió, sin sorpresa, la separación existente entre ambos rangos. No había ningún grupo en el local que fuera mixto: todos eran grupos de jounins o grupos de chuunins. Si bien muchas veces trabajaban juntos en misiones de rango medio, a la hora de relacionarse personalmente jounins y chuunins lo hacían por separado. ¿Por qué? No había ningún motivo oficial. Sin embargo, Iruka, como chuunin, conocía la versión de los suyos, y esta era simplemente que los jounins estaban emocionalmente como cabras y que lo más aconsejable era no juntarse demasiado con ellos.

Había excepciones, por supuesto, sobre todo en el caso de parejas heterosexuales. La mayoría de esas parejas estaban formadas por un hombre jounin y una mujer chuunin. Iruka no conocía ningún caso al contrario. Seguramente porque los hombres tenían demasiado orgullo como para salir con una mujer que fuera físicamente más fuerte que ellos y que toda la villa lo supiera. Aun sabiendo que era un prejuicio absurdo, Iruka lo entendía: Kakashi era hombre, pero él también, y por eso se sentía también un poco incómodo con la diferencia de rango y por lo tanto de poder.

Y en cuanto a parejas homosexuales, Iruka tampoco conocía ningún caso, solo algún que otro rumor.

En ese momento entró en Kaito’s un grupo de jounins más que conocido: Kurenai, Asuma, Gai y… Kakashi. La élite de Konoha.

Iruka apretó inconscientemente su vaso sin dejar de observar a Kakashi, quien no le había visto a él aún. Los cuatro jounins se habían sentado en la barra. Iruka se preguntó qué debería hacer. Quería hablar con Kakashi, disculparse, y aunque sabía que no era el momento ni el lugar, de pronto necesitaba hacerlo cuanto antes.

Kotetsu e Izumo seguían hablando sobre chicas, e Iruka se dedicó a observar a Kakashi con el disimulo que le permitía su discreta ubicación en el bar. De repente Kakashi se levantó; Iruka temió por un momento que fuera a marcharse, y él no podía seguirlo sin dar explicaciones a sus amigos. Pero el jounin se dirigió a los lavabos, e Iruka vio la ocasión.

—Chicos, voy al lavabo, ahora vuelvo.

Se levantó y se dirigió a los lavabos, entrando unos segundos después de Kakashi. El jounin se estaba lavando las manos, para lo que se había quitado temporalmente los guantes. Sus ojos se encontraron a través del espejo. Iruka contuvo la respiración. La mirada de Kakashi no era nada amigable.

Haciendo de tripas corazón, y tras cerciorarse de que estaban solos, Iruka habló.

—Lo siento…

No era su intención ir tan al grano, pero no podía aguantarlo más. Para su alivio, la mirada de Kakashi se suavizó un poco. El jounin se secó las manos y se dio la vuelta mientras se colocaba los guantes.

—¿Por qué te disculpas exactamente, Iruka?

El chuunin tragó saliva. Tenía que explicarse, era lo justo. Dio un paso titubeante hacia Kakashi.

—Por lo que pasó en tu casa la otra noche… Me cabreé por lo que insinuaste, pero no debería haberme ido así. Debería haberte hecho saber que realmente lo quería. Y en lugar de eso me comporté como un imbécil. Lo siento.

Kakashi suspiró.

—No es justo.

Iruka frunció el ceño, desconcertado.

—¿El qué?

—Que vengas a decirme esto vestido así.

—¿Vestido… así?

Iruka se miró en el espejo. Ni siquiera había prestado demasiada atención al cambiarse, había elegido lo primero que había pillado. Llevaba unos vaqueros, una camiseta negra y una sudadera verde abierta. Todas prendas muy sencillas. Pero, a juzgar por la hambrienta mirada de Kakashi, este no pensaba igual.

Kakashi alargó el brazo y, colocando un solo dedo dentro de la cinturilla de los vaqueros de Iruka, lo atrajo hacia sí. Iruka se puso tenso de inmediato, si alguien entraba y les sorprendía así…

—Aquí no, por favor —susurró.

—Entonces vámonos —dijo Kakashi.

—¿A dónde?

—A tu casa o a la mía, me da igual.

El tono de Kakashi era apremiante, igual que su mano todavía sujetándole por la cinturilla de los vaqueros. Iruka se sonrojó al comprender.

—Estoy con… con unos amigos. No puedo irme así sin más.

Kakashi suspiró y le soltó.

—Está bien —murmuró, visiblemente decepcionado.

—Una hora —dijo Iruka en un impulso. Kakashi alzó una ceja, interrogante—. Dame una hora para estar con ellos, despedirme sin que sospechen, y nos vemos en mi casa.

—Una hora —repitió Kakashi, complacido. A continuación añadió en un tono peligroso—: Si te retrasas, vendré a buscarte.

—No me retrasaré —prometió Iruka, ruborizado. La amenaza de Kakashi le había excitado.

Antes de darse la oportunidad de cometer una locura con Kakashi en los lavabos, Iruka salió de allí. De nuevo en la concurrida sala del bar, sus ojos se toparon con los de Gai. Iruka ignoró el gesto ceñudo del jounin —no quería ponerse de mal humor— y regresó con sus amigos.

***

Kakashi salió de los lavabos un minuto después y se sentó a la barra entre Gai y Asuma. Si bien Kakashi y Gai volvían a hablarse con aparente normalidad, ninguno de los dos había olvidado la que había sido su primera discusión seria en veinte años. Había una tensión entre ellos que Kakashi, que no era una persona rencorosa, deseaba dejar atrás cuanto antes. Por eso, cuando Asuma y Kurenai se levantaron para saludar a otra pareja que acababa de entrar en Kaito’s, estuvo a punto de sacar el tema, pero Gai, quien debía estar pensando lo mismo, se le adelantó.

—¿Por qué os escondéis Iruka y tú en los lavabos? —preguntó de forma distendida.

—Ah… Yo que sé. —Kakashi suspiró—. Cosas de Iruka. Es muy… celoso de su intimidad. Y no quiere levantar sospechas sobre nosotros.

Gai jugueteó con su copa ya vacía de sake.

—Lamento lo que dije de él —dijo en una exhalación, como si llevara dándole vueltas a la frase toda la noche—. Tenías razón: no había motivo para hacerlo. Fui absurdo.

Dos disculpas en un menos de diez minutos. Kakashi se preguntó si el mundo se había vuelto al revés: normalmente era él quien debía disculparse ante otra gente, sobre todo a causa de su poca empatía y de su costumbre de llegar tarde a todos los sitios.

—No te preocupes. Está olvidado.

—Gracias.

Gai iba a decir algo más, pero en ese momento regresaron Kurenai y Asuma. Los cuatro empezaron a charlar sobre los próximos exámenes a jounin que se celebrarían en unos meses. Menos de media hora después, Kakashi anunció que se marchaba.

Cinco minutos después, cierto chuunin también se marchó de Kaito’s.

***

Iruka llegó a su apartamento diez minutos antes de la hora acordada, pero sabía que Kakashi ya estaría allí. En efecto, nada más entrar en el dormitorio, notó el chakra del jounin a su espalda. Iruka se giró y allí estaba Kakashi, sin máscara, y con la misma mirada hambrienta que le había dedicado en el bar.

—Pensé que había dejado la ventana cerrada —comentó Iruka, divertido.

—Y lo estaba —dijo simplemente Kakashi, justo antes de dar un paso hacia él y atacar sus labios.

—Mmm —gimió Iruka, sin defenderse lo más mínimo.

Kakashi le rodeó con los brazos, apretándolo contra sí.

—Me encanta la ropa que llevas —susurró el jounin contra su boca—. Pero ahora solo puedo pensar en arrancártela.

—Hazlo pues —jadeó Iruka. Podía notar la erección de Kakashi presionando contra su pelvis, lo que provocó que él también se excitara en tiempo récord.

Sin darle tiempo a cambiar de opinión, Kakashi abrió la cremallera de la sudadera verde de Iruka y la hizo resbalar por los hombros hasta que cayó al suelo. Como siempre, le quitó el coletero y luego le hizo levantar los brazos para poder quitarle la camiseta.

—¿Quieres desnudarme a mí? —preguntó Kakashi antes de seguir.

—Sí…

Iruka colocó ambas manos sobre el chaleco de Kakashi y empezó a desabrocharlo; no fue tarea fácil ya que estas le temblaban. Ya no tenía dudas, pero hacía mucho tiempo que no llegaba hasta el final, y no podía evitar los nervios. Rogó por que el jounin no lo notara, pero era pedir demasiado. En cuanto le hubo quitado chaleco y camiseta, y ambos estuvieron desnudos de cintura para arriba, Kakashi le sujetó las temblorosas manos contra su pecho.

—No hay que hacer nada que no quieras, lo sabes, ¿verdad, Iruka?

Iruka asintió. Claro que lo sabía. Sin embargo, sus manos no dejaban de temblar. Antes de que Kakashi empezara a pensar que se estaba comportando como un virgen, decidió sincerarse. 

—Hace mucho que no… que no hago esto. Y la razón es porque solo estoy dispuesto a hacerlo si la otra persona me importa de verdad. Y tú me importas, Kakashi… Me importas tanto que estoy empezando a asustarme.

Kakashi le alzó las manos y las besó en un gesto tierno a la vez que esperanzado.

—No tienes por qué asustarte.

—Es fácil decirlo, pero… —Iruka tragó saliva—. La última vez… —no pudo seguir. No quería nombrar a Mizuki en un momento así.

—Escucha, Iruka. Ojalá pudiera prometerte que nunca te romperé el corazón, pero… soy un jounin —dijo Kakashi—. Y la esperanza de vida de los jounins… bueno, ya sabes. Pero sí puedo prometerte una cosa: jamás te mentiré, ni te engañaré.

Iruka sonrió levemente. De pronto sus manos ya no temblaban.

—Bien —musitó.

—Bien —dijo Kakashi, y volvió a besarle.

Esta vez fue Iruka quien se apretó contra él. Estaban piel contra piel y la excitación de ambos no hacía más que crecer.

Repentinamente ansioso, Iruka dio un par de pasos atrás, llevándose a Kakashi con él, y se dejó caer en la cama. El jounin captó la indirecta y le empujó suavemente hasta tenerle tumbado por completo, colocándose él encima. Iruka gimió cuando sus entrepiernas quedaron en completo contacto, casi la misma postura que la vez en la mesa de la cocina de Kakashi. Pero en esta ocasión no opuso resistencia cuando el jounin empezó a desabrocharle los vaqueros. Cuando estos estuvieron desabrochados, Kakashi rompió el beso, solo para bajar la cabeza y empezar a lamerle lascivamente el pecho, al mismo tiempo que su mano se colaba dentro de la ropa interior del más joven.

Cuando la mano experta del jounin empezó a masturbarle, Iruka se sintió abrumado. Lo deseaba _tanto_ … Agarró a Kakashi suavemente del cabello para obligarle a alzar el rostro.

—Kakashi… No voy a aguantar mucho...

—No te preocupes, la noche es larga —sonrió Kakashi.

Iruka negó con la cabeza. Las mejillas le ardían.

—Quiero hacerlo —murmuró—. Quiero hacerlo _ya_.

Kakashi se detuvo momentáneamente.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó en un susurro ronco.

—Sí.

Kakashi se incorporó un poco.

—¿Tienes…?

Muerto de vergüenza, Iruka se apresuró a responder.

—Sí.

Iruka rodó hacia un lado y sacó del cajón de la mesilla un pequeño bote de lubricante. Apenas unos minutos antes le había dicho a Kakashi que hacía mucho tiempo que no llegaba a ese punto con nadie, por lo que era evidente que Iruka lo usaba de modo _unipersonal_. Le lanzó el bote y, tal y como se temía, el comentario del jounin no se hizo esperar.

—Vaya con el recatado maestro de escuela —dijo divertido—. ¿Eso es lo que haces en tus días libres?

—Oh, cállate —gruñó Iruka, rojo como la grana.

Sin dejar de sonreír, Kakashi dejó momentáneamente el bote a un lado, se quitó los pantalones y luego hizo lo propio con los de Iruka, quedando ambos completamente desnudos. Tras admirar la vista sin cortarse, volvió a coger el bote, lo abrió y depositó una generosa cantidad sobre su palma izquierda.

Iruka respiró hondo cuando Kakashi empezó a prepararle. Por muy deseoso e impaciente que estuviera, ese trámite era necesario si no quería pasarlo mal.

Los dedos de Kakashi se notaban expertos; pero Iruka prefirió no preguntar. Cuando se sintió listo detuvo a Kakashi cogiéndole de la muñeca. El jounin entendió el gesto al instante.

Sin perder tiempo, Kakashi se colocó encima de él. Iruka respiró hondo de nuevo, indicándole que adelante. Kakashi empezó a penetrarle. Iruka cerró los ojos con fuerza.

—Si te hago daño dímelo —jadeó Kakashi, deteniéndose a medio camino.

Sin abrir los ojos, Iruka asintió. Colocó las manos en la espalda de Kakashi y con un leve apretón le indicó que continuara.

Kakashi continuó y bajó un poco más el cuerpo, apoyando un codo a cada lado de la cabeza de Iruka. Cuando estuvo completamente dentro de él se detuvo un instante.

—¿Todo bien…?

Iruka abrió los ojos.

—Todo… bien…

Entonces Kakashi empezó a empujar con suavidad, una y otra vez, provocando que el cuerpo de Iruka se arqueara de placer. Kakashi pasó entonces un brazo por debajo de la cintura de Iruka y juntó sus cuerpos hasta lo imposible. Iruka gimió de placer absoluto. Alzó la mano derecha y la colocó en la sudorosa nuca del jounin, al mismo tiempo que levantaba un poco la barbilla para así poder besarle.

Kakashi le devolvió el beso con ganas. Al cabo de unos pocos minutos gimió y se detuvo.

—No pares, Kakashi —jadeó Iruka, con la respiración entrecortada. Él también ya sudaba; notaba las gotas correrle por el cuello y la clavícula—. No pares…

—Es que… me temo no aguantaré mucho más... —confesó el jounin.

—No te… preocupes… La noche es… larga. —Con una sonrisa traviesa, Iruka había repetido las mismas palabras que había dicho el jounin minutos antes.

Kakashi le devolvió la sonrisa.

—En ese caso…

Iruka casi gritó de placer cuando Kakashi reanudó las embestidas con más fuerza. Él tampoco iba a durar mucho más.

Pero ninguno se preocupó demasiado por su presteza, puesto que la noche fue, efectivamente, larga.

Y más que satisfactoria.


	7. Capítulo 7

A la mañana siguiente, el primero en despertar, muy temprano, fue Kakashi. Estiró brazos y piernas como un perro bajo las sábanas y luego rodó hacia un lado para observar a Iruka, tendido boca abajo, al parecer aún dormido. El cabello suelto le tapaba media cara. Kakashi le apartó un par de mechones con cuidado de no despertarlo.

No pudo evitar sonreír de forma algo lasciva al rememorar la noche que habían pasado juntos. El sexo con Iruka había sido mucho mejor de lo que nunca había imaginado. Porque había sido _real_. Después de tantos años enamorado del joven, amándole desde la distancia sin esperar nada a cambio, por fin le había tenido gimiendo su nombre entre sus brazos y no en su imaginación.

—No quiero saber qué estás pensando… —la voz de Iruka lo regresó al presente.

Kakashi bajó la mirada para encontrarse con los orbes castaños del chuunin. Como era de esperar, Iruka parecía sentirse tímido por lo acaecido esa noche: tenía las mejillas teñidas de un leve rubor.

«Es encantador».

—¿Ah, no? —preguntó el jounin, divertido.

—No. Seguro que es algo pervertido…

—Para nada. Solo estaba recordando cuando gemiste mi nombre y me pediste que no me detuvie… ¡Mpf! —Iruka le había tapado la boca con la mano.

—¡ _Eso_ es pervertido! —exclamó el chuunin, ya completamente ruborizado.

Kakashi apartó la mano de su boca y simplemente rio.

—Eres incorregible —se quejó Iruka. Se dio la vuelta y trató de incorporarse un poco sobre el colchón, pero la mano de Kakashi sobre su pecho le detuvo—. ¿Qué…?

—Puedes estar seguro —gruñó Kakashi, repentinamente serio, tumbándole y colocándose encima— de que soy incorregible.

Iruka gimió con sorpresa cuando Kakashi se apoderó de sus labios, pero no tardó en responder a su beso. Kakashi se apretó contra él, haciendo que el chuunin notara su erección matutina. Iruka gimió más fuerte, y entonces…

…algo chirleó en el alféizar de la ventana.

Kakahi miró inmediatamente hacia el origen del sonido con expresión incrédula, pero allí estaba: un pajarillo marrón y azul, piulando alegremente como si la cosa no fuera con él.

Iruka, quien sabía también muy bien lo que aquello significaba, puso cara de circunstancias.

—Tiene que ser una broma —siseó.

—Me temo que no… —Kakashi apretó las sábanas con los puños.

—Pero… ¿cómo sabe ese maldito pájaro dónde encontrarte?

Kakashi no respondió de inmediato.

Iruka iba a quejarse otra vez, pero cuando vio el gesto en la cara de Kakashi se detuvo. No era el único furioso por la interrupción. Inspiró hondo y cambió el tono.

—Será algo importante —murmuró.

—Más le vale a Tsunade.

Kakashi se levantó y buscó las ropas de su uniforme desperdigadas por la habitación. Iruka le observó mientras se vestía, pero no dijo nada. Quizás el chuunin ya se estaba dando cuenta de que seguramente esa situación se repetiría más veces de ahora en adelante.

Cuando Kakashi estuvo listo para marcharse, Iruka, aún sentado en la cama con las sábanas cubriéndole las partes íntimas, le miró preocupado y musitó:

—Intenta volver sano y salvo.

—Por supuesto.

El jounin se inclinó y le dio un rápido beso en los labios.

Como siempre, en lugar de usar la puerta, Kakashi se dirigió a la ventana. Se quedó un momento apoyado en el alféizar antes de partir.

—Ah, por cierto… —dijo girando la cara—. Tsunade sabe lo nuestro. Por eso el pájaro sabía dónde buscarme.

—¿Qué? —exclamó Iruka—. ¿Cómo?

—Ni idea. Te veo a la vuelta, Iruka.

Sin esperar respuesta, Kakashi partió de un salto.

***

Ya a solas, Iruka se tiró de los pelos.

¿Cómo demonios se había enterado Tsunade? Por muy Hokage que fuera, ni era adivina ni leía la mente, por lo que alguien se lo tenía que haber dicho. ¿Quién? ¿Quién sabía de su relación con Kakashi? En teoría, solo Gai. Y aunque la bestia verde de Konoha no le caía muy bien, no le cuadraba que hubiera sido él el chivato.

Sabiendo que no servía de nada darle vueltas al asunto sin hablar directamente con Tsunade o con Gai —cosa que no pensaba hacer si no era imprescindible—, Iruka decidió dejar de pensar en ello por el momento.

Además, en ese momento se sentía demasiado feliz. Ya se preocuparía por el tema más tarde.

Aún estaba desayunando cuando otro pajarillo se posó en el alféizar de la ventana. En esta ocasión el receptor del mensaje era el propio Iruka.

La academia ninja iba a ser reabierta al día siguiente, por lo que se le convocaba a una reunión inmediata en el edificio para tratar el tema de la reanudación de las clases.

Iruka terminó de desayunar deprisa, sintiéndose cada vez más contento. Había echado mucho de menos dar clases y a sus pequeños monstruos pre-genins. Se vistió con el uniforme y salió de su apartamento en dirección a la academia.

El trayecto fue corto; Iruka vivía prácticamente al lado de la academia. No era casualidad: cuando se cambió de apartamento, al poco de graduarse como maestro, ya buscó uno que estuviera cerca de su nuevo trabajo.

Antes de entrar, Iruka paseó la mirada por el lugar hasta que sus ojos se posaron en el gran árbol que había junto al murete que rodeaba al patio. El árbol estaba por la parte de fuera de la academia pero sus ramas más altas y grandes asomaban por el patio. Recordó que en una de ellas era habitual ver a Kakashi en sus días libres leyendo novelas eróticas a la vista de todo el mundo, sin vergüenza alguna. Una vez Iruka le había regañado tímidamente —en aquel entonces apenas conocía de vista al jounin— alegando que por allí había niños. Kakashi se había limitado a replicarle que la mayoría de los niños que rondaban la academia ni siquiera sabían lo que significaba _“icha icha”_ , y pronunció esas palabras con tal desfachatez que el que acabó ruborizado fue Iruka. Insistió en que se marchara a leer a otro sitio y Kakashi dijo que no, que desde allí había unas muy buenas vistas y que cuando descansaba de leer le gustaba admirarlas.

En aquel momento no entendió nada, pero ahora, al recordar esa frase, se preguntó de pronto si con “buenas vistas” se refería a él, a Iruka.

«No, imposible —se dijo—. Hace años de eso…»

Sin embargo, Kakashi no le había dicho cuanto tiempo llevaba enamorado de él. ¿Y si llevaba años…? No, imposible. Iruka se habría dado cuenta… ¿cierto? ¿O realmente había estado tan ciego?

Iruka decidió no seguir pensando en aquello y entró en el edificio. La reunión estaría a punto de empezar.

***

La misión no era muy difícil. Con un poco de suerte, esa noche misma estarían de vuelta en Konoha.

Se trataba de capturar a un ninja renegado que estaba haciendo negocios sucios en una aldea vecina. Era una misión de incógnito, así que, en lugar de un equipo de cuatro, Tsunade había dispuesto un equipo de solo dos personas, pero para no correr riesgos, eran dos jounins: Kakashi y Asuma.

Los dos expertos ninjas se encontraban en ese momento en un antro de mala muerte del barrio rojo de la aldea. Teóricamente se trataba de un bar, pero en realidad se trataba de un burdel. Sentado en la barra junto a Asuma, Kakashi miraba críticamente las sospechosas camareras: algunas parecían demasiado jóvenes incluso para trabajar en un bar.

Asuma malinterpretó su mirada.

—¿Ves alguna que te guste? —preguntó, burlón, pues en realidad sabía que su amigo nunca se acostaría con una prostituta.

Kakashi hizo una mueca.

—No.

Asuma se encendió un cigarro y dio una profunda calada.

—Menos mal que no han elegido a Kurenai para esta misión. Seguro que intentaban contratarla. Es mucho más guapa que cualquiera de estas.

Kakashi sonrió, pensando que si Asuma se atreviera a decirle los cumplidos a Kurenai a la cara, llevarían saliendo mucho más tiempo. Luego otro pensamiento cruzó por su mente y se puso serio. Asuma notó el cambio enseguida y le entró la curiosidad.

—¿Qué piensas?

Estuvo a punto de soltar una evasiva, pero se dio cuenta de lo mucho que extrañaba conversar con Asuma. Apreciaba mucho a Kurenai y a Gai, pero si tuviera que ponerle la etiqueta de amigo íntimo a alguien, esa sería solo para Asuma.

—Me preguntaba cómo soportas ver marchar a Kurenai de misión, sabiendo que cada vez puede ser la última que la veas.

Asuma tardó un par de segundos en responder, más que nada por la sorpresa de oír a Kakashi haciéndole una pregunta tan personal.

—Bueno, no negaré que es duro, claro. Pero, por mucho que suene a tópico, terminas acostumbrándote.

—Yo no podría —dijo Kakashi.

—Claro que sí. Si algún día sales con una jounin, no te quedará más remedio.

—En realidad, ya salgo con alguien. Es un chuunin.

Asuma estuvo a punto de dejar caer el cigarro. Pero se recuperó pronto. Dio otra calada y apoyó el cigarro en un cenicero.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó, realmente interesado en conocer el nombre de la persona que había conseguido atrapar al esquivo Ninja Copia.

—Iruka. —Kakashi sabía que el susodicho no estaría de acuerdo con esa conversación, pero para ser justos era la primera vez que se lo contaba a alguien que no supiera ya sobre su relación. Kurenai, Tsunade y Gai lo habían prácticamente averiguado por su cuenta.

Asuma no se sorprendió demasiado. No era tan despistado como Kurenai quería creer.

—Ahora entiendo muchas cosas —sonrió. Volvió a alzar el cigarro y dio una calada—. Como aquella discusión en los exámenes de chuunin. Pura tensión sexual.

—No sé de qué hablas —gruñó Kakashi, pero no pudo evitar sonreír ante el comentario.

—¿Y cómo lo llevas? —se interesó el ninja de la barba—. Es tu primera relación seria, ¿no?

—Sí. Lo llevo bien. Me ayuda bastante saber que Iruka está a salvo en la villa, sin misiones. Bueno, nunca se está a salvo cien por cien, pero ya me entiendes.

—En realidad, no. ¿Por qué te ayuda saber que Iruka está en la villa? Además, sí tiene misiones.

—Sí, pero son anecdóticas. Y de rango medio. Me ayuda porque no soportaría tener que verlo marchar a una misión de rango S.

Asuma dio otra calada.

—Él sí tiene que hacerlo —apuntó.

—Lo sé. Y quizás soy egoísta al pensar esto, pero prefiero mil veces ser yo el que no regrese. Sé que Iruka lo pasaría mal, pero yo no tendría que verlo. En cambio, si yo perdiera a Iruka… —Kakashi vaciló. El simple pensamiento le ponía enfermo—. No podría. No _otra vez_.

—Es normal tener ese tipo de miedo…

—No, tú no lo entiendes. Es como si destrozara todo lo que toco.

No era habitual en Kakashi ser tan sincero con sus pensamientos, y menos con sus pensamientos más oscuros. Asuma no pudo evitar echar un vistazo a la copa de su amigo, pero no, no estaba borracho. Kakashi aún no había tocado su sake. Solo se estaba desahogando.

—No digas eso.

—¿Y qué otra cosa voy a decir? Primero mi antiguo equipo. _Todo_ mi antiguo equipo. Y ahora el equipo siete.

—En ninguno de los dos casos fue tu culpa. Además, el equipo siete aún está ahí. Separado, pero está.

Kakashi no le escuchó.

—Y mis padres —murmuró—. Primero mi madre, luego mi padre. No puedo, Asuma, no puedo con más pérdidas.

Asuma no sabía qué decir. Él también había perdido a seres queridos, como su tío Sarutobi, pero en verdad que Kakashi había perdido muchos más.

No obstante, en ese momento su objetivo entró en el burdel, por lo que tuvieron que dejar de lado esa sincera e inesperada conversación. Ya no eran dos amigos charlando en un bar; ahora eran ninjas a punto de cumplir una misión.

***

La reunión en la academia ninja había sido larga y tediosa. Tsunade había llegado tarde y los maestros habían tenido que explicarle desde cero sus planes para reanudar el curso con el menor impacto posible a cuenta del parón sufrido. Tras una pausa para comer, por la tarde los maestros se dedicaron a preparar las clases para el día siguiente.

Iruka regresó a su apartamento que ya era noche cerrada. Por el camino se detuvo en Ichiraku y compró un poco de ramen para llevar. Sin embargo, una vez en casa lo dejó olvidado sobre la mesita baja que le hacía las veces de comedor. No tenía hambre: la creciente ansiedad por no saber nada de Kakashi le había cerrado el estómago.

Sabía que era un tonto por preocuparse. Kakashi siempre había sido muy activo en las misiones, y si él iba a preocuparse cada vez que el jounin estuviera fuera, estaba apañado. No, no podía vivir con miedo. Eso no sería vivir. Además, se trataba de Kakashi, el poderoso Ninja Copia. No era tan fácil acabar con él.

Sin embargo, que en su primer día _oficialmente_ juntos ya le hubieran llamado a una misión, le daba una penosa idea de lo que iba a ser su relación a partir de ahora: una despedida tras otra, siempre temiendo que un día una de esas despedidas casuales se convirtiera sin saberlo en la definitiva.

Si al menos supiera algo sobre la misión… pero no había tenido ocasión de intentar averiguar nada. Quizás al día siguiente podría preguntarle disimuladamente a Shizune.

Suspirando, Iruka apagó la luz y se tumbó en la cama, dispuesto a echar de su mente como fuera esos lúgubres pensamientos, de lo contrario no podría dormir. En ese preciso instante, escuchó un pequeño ruido en la ventana, al mismo tiempo que notaba un chakra conocido.

Iruka se incorporó de golpe, sonriendo como un bobo al ver a Kakashi apoyado en el alféizar, su silueta recortada a la luz de la luna.

— _Yo_ —saludó Kakashi.

—Ey —saludó Iruka, poniéndose en pie. La sonrisa se le congeló al distinguir manchas oscuras en el uniforme del jounin.

—No es mía —se apresuró a decir Kakashi mientras se bajaba la máscara.

«Pero algún día lo será…», pensó Iruka. Se acercó a Kakashi para observarle con más atención, pero no, no parecía estar herido, solo sudado y un poco sucio.

—¿Cómo ha ido la misión? —preguntó.

—Bien. —Iruka alzó una ceja y Kakashi entendió que esperaba una explicación menos monosilábica—. Ehm, Asuma y yo teníamos que capturar a un tipo, un ninja renegado metido a proxeneta, lo hemos hecho sin problemas y se lo hemos llevado a Tsunade.

—¿Vivo? —inquirió Iruka al contemplar las manchas de sangre una vez más.

—Sí. Solo heridas menores.

Iruka asintió, satisfecho de que Kakashi no hubiera tenido que matar a nadie, al menos ese día.

—¿Quieres darte una ducha?

—Si no te importa…

—Claro que no.

Kakashi se lo agradeció con un casto beso en la sien y sin más dilación se metió en el baño.

Iruka se mordió el labio. Suponía que Kakashi estaría cansado, pero no podía evitarlo: estaba tan ansioso por tocarle y ser tocado que incluso le costaba esperar a que el jounin terminara de ducharse. Tras sopesarlo unos minutos, se decidió a dar el paso. Así que se desnudó y, dejando por una vez de lado la vergüenza y su timidez, entró en el baño.

El joven maestro tragó saliva al contemplar una vez más el perfecto cuerpo desnudo del jounin, quien, de pie dentro de la bañera bajo un chorro de agua templada, lo recibió con una encantadora expresión de sorpresa, que cambió rápidamente a una mirada hambrienta, casi peligrosa. Iruka se obligó a seguir con su plan y se metió también en la bañera.

—¿Te importa que me duche contigo…? —preguntó, a sabiendas de la respuesta.

Kakashi no dijo nada. En cuanto le tuvo a su alcance rodeó a Iruka por la cintura con un brazo, y con la mano libre le agarró del mentón. Iruka pensaba que iba a besarle, pero Kakashi se le quedó mirando.

—¿Pasa algo? —susurró Iruka, aturdido ante esa inesperada atención.

—No. Nada. —Kakashi, ahora sí, le besó. Fuerte, ávido. Iruka gimió y se agarró con ambas manos a los hombros mojados de Kakashi, apenas podía seguirle el ritmo. Al separarse, el jounin le abrazó y dirigió sus labios a su oído—. Te quiero —susurró—. Te quiero, Iruka.

—Lo sé —musitó Iruka, abrazándole fuerte, odiándose a sí mismo por no poder decir en voz alta lo que a esas alturas ya era evidente para ambos.

«Pronto», se dijo. Pronto.


	8. Capítulo 8

Sentado detrás de su mesa en la sala de misiones, Iruka repartía pergaminos como un autómata. En lugar de pronunciar frases de ánimos para los compañeros que partían, como solía ser su costumbre, permaneció toda la tarde serio y callado. Izumo, a su lado, había notado que aquella actitud se venía repitiendo varios días, y por fin se decidió a preguntar.

—¿Estás bien, Iruka?

Iruka salió momentáneamente de su ensimismamiento y miró a su amigo.

—¿Eh?

—Te pregunto si estás bien.

Iruka forzó una pequeña sonrisa en un rostro tenso.

—Claro que estoy bien. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Te ves cansado. Tienes ojeras.

—No he dormido bien últimamente, eso es todo.

—¿Y eso por qué?

Iruka se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé —mintió.

Viendo que Iruka no tenía ganas de hablar, Izumo le dejó estar.

Volviendo la vista al frente, Iruka se dijo a sí mismo que debería disimular mejor. Pero era difícil aparentar normalidad cuando por dentro era un manojo de nervios y preocupación.

El equipo que había partido a una misión de tres semanas en la aldea oculta de la Cascada, entre los cuales estaba Kakashi, debería haber regresado hacía cuatro días. Pero no solo no habían regresado sino que no tenían noticia alguna de ellos.

Iruka sabía que aquello no tenía por qué significar nada. Muchas veces los equipos regresaban tarde, y también muchas veces no podían enviar noticias por multitud de causas. Eso no significaba necesariamente que hubiera salido algo mal.

Como solía decirse, la falta de noticias eran buenas noticias.

Pero eso a Iruka no le consolaba.

Las últimas noches habían sido realmente malas, sin poder pegar ojo durante horas. Y ahora que la academia había reabierto, Iruka tenía todo el día ocupado, dando clases por la mañana, y trabajando en la sala de misiones por la tarde.

¿Cómo no iba a lucir cansado?

Cuando por fin su turno terminó, Iruka se despidió de Izumo y se marchó a casa, a pasar una noche más de insomnio.

***

El día siguiente empezó como los anteriores. Iruka se levantó habiendo dormido apenas un par de horas en toda la noche. Se duchó, se vistió, desayunó un poco y partió hacia la academia.

La mañana allí transcurrió lenta y pesadamente.

Normalmente, Iruka disfrutaba de su trabajo con los niños, por muy cuesta arriba que se le hiciera a veces. Sin embargo, ese día, el cansancio y la tensión acortaron su paciencia, y terminó gritando más de la cuenta. Incluso el valiente Konohamaru terminó escondiéndose detrás de Moegi. Durante un descanso, en la sala de profesores, Iruka se arrepintió y se dijo que no podía continuar así. Tenía que separar sus preocupaciones personales de su trabajo.

Sin ganas de cocinar, Iruka fue a comer a Ichiraku. Teuchi, el dueño, le vio tan abatido que insistió en invitarle, pero el chuunin apenas pudo probar bocado.

Un rato después se encontraba de nuevo tras su mesa en la sala de misiones. Allí, viendo partir una y otra vez a chuunins y jounins hacia misiones más o menos peligrosas, era realmente difícil llevar a cabo su resolución de separar sus preocupaciones personales de su trabajo.

Izumo se sentó a su lado pocos minutos después de empezar el turno. Su amigo siempre estaba enterado de los chismorreos, por lo que Iruka no tardó en interrogarle con cautela.

—¿Alguna novedad? —preguntó con falso aire despreocupado.

—¿Novedad? Nada, que yo sepa —dijo Izumo.

—He oído que el equipo que fue a Takigakure[1] lleva cinco días de retraso. ¿Sabes si hay noticias?

—No, ni idea.

Sin saber que aquella conversación era mucho más transcendente para Iruka de lo que podía pensar, Izumo desechó rápidamente el tema y se puso a cotorrear sobre Kotetsu y su novia la civil, diciendo algo como que se habían peleado.

Iruka no podía prestarle atención. Solo podía pensar en Kakashi.

«Debería haberle dicho que le quiero —pensó de pronto, sintiendo un doloroso aguijonazo en el corazón—. Debería habérselo dicho cuando tuve ocasión. Si le ha pasado algo…»

Intentando apartar ese doloroso pensamiento de su mente, Iruka paseó la mirada por el lugar. Vio a Asuma y Kurenai, de pie al fondo de la sala, hablando entre ellos aparentemente despreocupados. Gai se unió a la pareja un rato después.

Quiso levantarse, acudir a ellos y preguntarles directamente por Kakashi. Pero, aunque sospechaba que los tres estaban enterados de su relación con su amigo, a juzgar por las miraditas que le habían echado en las últimas semanas, no fue capaz.

Izumo se dio cuenta de que Iruka no le escuchaba y simplemente dejó de hablar.

Pasaron varias horas. Iruka no podía evitar que la angustia creciera exponencialmente dentro de él. Apenas conseguía prestar atención a lo que estaba haciendo.

En un momento dado, la palabra Takigakure, dicha muy cerca, captó su atención. Iruka se volteó hacia Izumo, quien estaba atendiendo a un jounin de pelo dorado ataviado con un uniforme extraño. El jounin llevaba el protector de Konoha, pero el uniforme era de otra aldea. Estaba explicando que en Takigakure les habían proporcionado ropa seca después de la espantosa tormenta que habían sufrido justo cuando estaban a punto de salir.

—¿Eres de la misión de Takigakure? —preguntó Iruka, interrumpiendo.

El jounin de pelo dorado le miró y asintió.

—¿Dónde están tus otros compañeros? —inquirió el joven maestro, ansioso. Izumo le miraba con curiosidad.

—No lo sé. Hace una hora que llegamos.

—¿Una hora?

—Sí. Nos despedimos en la oficina de la Hokage. A mí me tocó redactar el informe. Tsunade lo quería cuanto antes, ni siquiera he podido cambiarme aún.

—Pero… ¿están todos bien?

—Sí. Nos retrasamos y perdimos la comunicación por la tormenta, nada más.

El inmenso alivio se mezcló rápidamente con la indignación.

«Entonces, ¿dónde mierda está Kakashi? —quiso gritar el chuunin, pero se contuvo—. Sabe que yo sé que debería haber llegado hace cinco días. Tiene que saber que estoy preocupado por eso. ¿Por qué no ha venido directamente a mí?»

Entonces le vio. Acababa de entrar en la sala de misiones y estaba saludando a Gai, Asuma y Kurenai. Kakashi llevaba también el uniforme de Takigakure todavía, por lo que al menos podía deducir que tampoco había tenido tiempo de cambiarse.

De repente los cuatro jounins le estaban mirando. Fue un vistazo rápido, el único que aún le seguía mirando era Kakashi, pero  Iruka sintió una rabia extraña que le embargaba.

No debería haberle hecho esperar ni un minuto más de la cuenta, mucho menos una hora entera.

Kakashi seguía con la mirada clavada en él pero Iruka había desviado la suya.

—Iruka, ¿no te vas? —preguntó Izumo con una entonación extraña—. Tu turno ha terminado.

—¿Eh? Sí, ya me voy.

Iruka se levantó pesadamente. No sabía cómo enfrentar a Kakashi estando tan molesto. Se despidió de Izumo y se encaminó a la salida de la sala. Podía notar de nuevo las miradas de los cuatro jounins fijas en él. Pero Iruka siguió caminando como si nada, con la espalda muy recta, ignorándoles. Ignorando incluso a Kakashi.

Pero Kakashi no podía ignorarle a él. Nada más salir de la sala y dar unos cuantos pasos por el desierto pasillo, Iruka escuchó otra vez la puerta y un momento después el jounin caminaba a su lado.

—¿No me das la bienvenida, Iruka? —preguntó este tras unos segundos de silencio.

—Podría habértela dado hace una hora —respondió fríamente el chuunin.

—Estaba con Tsunade.

—Llegas cuatro días tarde, Kakashi. Sin avisar. —Iruka siseaba, intentando no alzar la voz—. ¿De verdad no podías haber venido a mí lo primero para tranquilizarme, para mostrarme que estabas bien? ¿Tienes idea de lo preocupado que estaba?

Kakashi agarró suavemente a Iruka del codo y le obligó a detenerse.

—Creí que alguien te lo comentaría.

—¿Quién? ¿Quién vendría a decirme a mí expresamente que habías vuelto? ¡Casi nadie sabe lo nuestro!

Kakashi levantó una ceja.

—Cierto.

Iruka estaba demasiado molesto para entender su pulla.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Digo que si no estuvieras empeñado en ser tan discreto, cualquiera que supiera lo nuestro podría haberte avisado, o mejor, yo mismo podría haber mandado a Shizune a darte el aviso delante de todo mi equipo. Pero no podía porque resultaría demasiado evidente, así que he tenido que callarme y esperar a que Tsunade terminara de interrogarme antes de poder venir yo mismo a tranquilizarte.

Aturdido ante la evidencia, Iruka calló.

Escucharon pasos y voces. Varios jounins habían salido de la sala de misiones y caminaban en su dirección. Inmediatamente Kakashi soltó el codo de Iruka y quiso apartarse, pero entonces Iruka le agarró inesperadamente de los bajos del chaleco.

—No —murmuró simplemente—. _No_. No te alejes. Tienes razón.

—Espera, no tienes por qué decidirlo ahora…

Demasiado tarde. El grupo de jounins pasó por su lado y todos vieron que Iruka tenía agarrado a Kakashi del chaleco. Los hombres entrecerraron los ojos, como si no comprendieran muy bien qué estaban viendo, mientras que las mujeres los abrieron como platos.

Aun así, nadie dijo una palabra, y el grupo se alejó.

—No era mi intención presionarte —dijo Kakashi, sintiéndose un poco culpable de la situación.

Iruka no dijo nada. Soltó el chaleco de Kakashi y continuó andando.

Kakashi no supo discernir si Iruka seguía enfadado o no, por lo que se quedó en el sitio.

Iruka se detuvo finalmente unos pasos más allá y giró levemente el rostro.

—¿No vienes? —preguntó un poco ruborizado.

Kakashi sonrió y asintió.

***

El sexo fue intenso.

Tras el orgasmo, Kakashi se desplomó sobre Iruka, quien había alcanzado el suyo poco antes. Permaneció quieto varios minutos, reponiéndose, disfrutando de la sensación post-clímax, hasta que un toquecito en su costado le hizo abrir los ojos.

—Pesas —murmuró Iruka, rozando con los labios su hombro.

—Perdona.

Kakashi rodó hacia un lado, quedando boca arriba. Iruka también rodó y se colocó de costado, dándole la espalda, lo cual no era muy habitual. El jounin supuso que, a pesar de la increíble media hora que acaban de compartir, su amante aún estaba un poco resentido.

Con la intención de congraciarse con él, Kakashi también se colocó de costado y comenzó a hacerle caricias en la espalda. Con suavidad, pasó una y otra vez el dedo por la piel húmeda por el sudor, cuidándose de no acercarse demasiado a la cicatriz. Sabía que a Iruka no le gustaba que le tocaran allí.

Pasados varios minutos y viendo que no obtenía ninguna respuesta, Kakashi se decidió a preguntar.

—¿Aún estás enfadado?

—No —fue la monótona respuesta del maestro.

—¿Entonces? ¿Estás preocupado?

—¿Por qué iba a estar preocupado?

—Por si la gente empieza a hablar sobre nosotros.

—Pues que hablen.

El comentario en sí ya era extraño proviniendo del precavido y celoso-de-su-intimidad Iruka, pero lo que más inquietó a Kakashi fue el tono distante y frío que estaba empleando. Se incorporó un poco para poder verle la cara y se sorprendió al ver su tenso rostro.

—¿Qué ocurre, Iruka? —preguntó alarmado Kakashi, apretando levemente su hombro.

De repente, Iruka se cubrió los ojos con el antebrazo; Kakashi ya conocía el gesto y sabía que no era buena señal.

—Nada —mintió descaradamente el chuunin.

—Iruka. —El tono fue más imperativo esta vez—. Dímelo.

—Nada —repitió el otro, obstinado.

Después de tantas semanas fuera, Kakashi no tenía ganas de jugar a este juego, así que sin más volteó a Iruka y le obligó de un tirón a apartar el brazo de la cara. Como sospechaba, los ojos ahora crispados de Iruka lucían aguados.

—¿Qué demonios haces? —se quejó el chuunin.

—Qué. Ocurre. Iruka —insistió.

—Déjame.

Iruka intentó levantarse de la cama, pero Kakashi se lo impidió, sujetándole de ambos brazos. No le gustaba tener que usar la fuerza contra Iruka, pero no estaba dispuesto a dejarle ir sin que le explicara cuál era el problema.

—Dime qué ocurre —ordenó—. No te soltaré hasta que me lo digas.

Por un momento pareció que Iruka iba a seguir en sus trece, sin embargo, a continuación, explotó.

—¡ESTABA ASUSTADO! —gritó en la cara de Kakashi—. ¡Estaba jodidamente asustado! Llevo cinco días sin dormir, ¡¿tienes idea de lo mal que lo he pasado?! ¡Pensé que estabas _muerto_!

Kakashi aflojó el agarre, pero no se movió.

—Lo siento —musitó, sin saber qué más decir.

Iruka se mordió el labio y giró la cabeza a un lado. Sus mejillas se habían teñido de rojo, avergonzado por su arrebato.

Kakashi le besó en la mejilla, luego en la frente, y luego en el oído.

—Lo siento —repitió—. Intentaré que no se vuelva a repetir.

—No solo depende de ti… —susurró Iruka de forma casi inaudible, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

Kakashi continuó depositando pequeños besos sobre el rostro y cuello de Iruka. Soltó uno de sus brazos y le agarró de la barbilla, instándole a que girara de nuevo la cara hacia él. Cuando lo consiguió, empezó a besarle en la boca con ansias. Iruka gimió y, poco a poco, empezó a corresponderle.

De nuevo excitado, y sabiendo que Iruka estaría aún lubricado de antes, Kakashi simplemente se posicionó sobre él y, tras esperar unos segundos para cerciorarse de que el chuunin no le detenía, le penetró.

—Oh, dioses —jadeó Iruka.

Kakashi embistió con fuerza. Logró que Iruka se corriera por segunda vez e inmediatamente después él hizo lo mismo. A pesar del cansancio, se recordó a sí mismo que no debía desplomarse sobre Iruka, pero cuando iba a rodar hacia un lado, el chuunin le mantuvo sujeto con los brazos a su espalda.

—Pensé que te era incómodo —murmuró Kakashi, a duras penas manteniéndose sobre sus antebrazos.

—No importa —musitó Iruka contra su cuello.

Así que Kakashi, exhausto, se dejó caer sobre él. Iruka le abrazó más fuerte. Kakashi pensó que debería hacer algo, quizás disculparse otra vez, pero se le adelantaron.

—Te quiero —susurró Iruka.

Aunque a esas alturas, cuando llevaban ya casi seis meses saliendo juntos, los sentimientos de Iruka por él le resultaban evidentes, a Kakashi le sorprendió, y le conmovió, la repentina sinceridad del joven.

—Yo también te quiero.

No podía verlo, pero supo que Iruka estaba sonriendo contra su piel.

***

Tsunade contempló el papel como si fuera algo extraño, algo que no debería estar allí, en sus manos.

—¿Estás seguro de esto, Iruka? —preguntó la mujer.

—Lo estoy, Hokage-sama.

Shizune, a su lado, también estaba muy sorprendida.

—Creía que te gustaba ser maestro —continuó Tsunade.

—Y me gusta. Pero creo que puedo hacer más por la aldea.

—Claro, si es lo que quieres…

—Es lo que quiero.

Iruka parecía convencido, pero para la Quinta había algo que no terminaba de cuadrar. Pero como Hokage, no podía negarse.

—Bien, entonces te asignaré un tutor. ¿Tienes alguna preferencia?

—No… —Iruka titubeó—. Bueno, preferiría que no fuera Gai.

—En ese caso, Shizune, ves a buscar a Asuma.

—Sí, Tsunade-sama.

Shizune salió de la sala, quedando Tsunade e Iruka solos.

La Hokage sabía que era una pregunta fuera de lugar, pero no pudo contenerse.

—¿Lo sabe Kakashi?

El rostro de Iruka se tensó, era evidente que la pregunta no le había hecho gracia. Tsunade lo entendía: al preguntarle aquello, era como si insinuara que Iruka necesitara del permiso de su pareja. No era esa su intención, simplemente quería conocer la respuesta, la cual ya se temía que era un ‘no’.

—No, no lo sabe —confirmó Iruka.

Intentando hacerlo sonar como una conversación casual, Tsunade fue más allá.

—¿Y no piensas decírselo?

Ahora Iruka estaba claramente incómodo.

—Se lo diré cuando regrese de su actual misión.

—Ya veo…

Hacía dos días que Kakashi había partido hacia una misión bastante larga; no regresaría antes de tres meses. Era evidente que Iruka había esperado aposta a que se marchara para realizar su petición. Así, cuando Kakashi regresara, ya no podría hacer nada para evitarlo. En teoría.

—¿Y qué pasa con Gai? —No pudo evitar sonreír con malicia—. ¿Algún triángulo amoroso del que no estoy enterada?

Iruka se ruborizó.

—No, claro que no —balbuceó el chuunin.

—Lástima, habría sido interesante.

En ese momento Shizune regresó con Asuma, con su inseparable cigarrillo en los labios.

—Buenos días, Hokage-sama —saludó el jounin de barba. Parecía un poco extrañado por ver a Iruka allí, como si también le hubiera estado esperando.

—Buenos días, Asuma.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?

Tsunade fue directa al grano.

—Iruka quiere presentarse a los exámenes de jounin. Y he pensado en ti como su tutor, si te parece bien.

Sorprendido, Asuma miró a Iruka fijamente a los ojos. Iruka simplemente le sostuvo la mirada. Por un momento el jounin pareció a punto de decir algo, pero no lo hizo.

—¿Estás de acuerdo, Asuma?

—Eh, sí, claro, Hokage-sama.

—Bien, entonces no hay mucho más que decir. Los exámenes son de aquí a medio año. Empezad cuando queráis. Podéis marcharos.

—Sí, Hokage-sama.

Cuando Iruka y Asuma salieron del despacho, Tsunade se reclinó en su asiento y entrelazó los dedos.

«Esto va a traer problemas…», vaticinó.

***

Mientras caminaban por el pasillo, Asuma se decidió a preguntar cuanto antes.

—¿Lo sabe Kakashi?

Iruka bufó.

—No, no lo sabe. ¿Por qué todos me preguntáis por él?

—¿Porque es tu pareja y debería saber que quieres realizar misiones de rango S?

—Lo sabrá cuando vuelva.

—Joder, Iruka…

—Perdona que te diga esto, Asuma-san, pero se supone que eres mi tutor, no mi consejero sentimental.

Asuma frunció el ceño, molesto por la insolencia del chuunin. Aunque quizás este tenía razón y se estaba metiendo donde no le llamaban.

Pero Kakashi era su amigo, y cuando se enterara de los planes de Iruka, no le iba a sentar bien. Nada bien.

 

[1] La Aldea Oculta de la Cascada, se encuentra en el País de la Cascada.


	9. Capítulo 9

La misión había sido larga, la más larga del último año. Tres meses fuera de Konoha, nada menos. Por suerte no había habido imprevistos ni bajas, y la misión había sido un éxito total.

Nada más cruzar la puerta de la aldea, un cansado y polvoriento Kakashi se despidió de sus compañeros, encargando a uno de ellos el ir a hablar con Tsunade y a otro la redacción del informe, y se dirigió presto a casa de Iruka. Se moría de ganas de verle, de abrazarle, de besarle… y sí, también de hacerle el amor. Después de una buena ducha, claro.

Pero el apartamento de Iruka estaba vacío. Kakashi intentó recordar qué día era. ¿Domingo? Sí, era domingo por la tarde. Así que Iruka no debía estar ni en la academia, y, si no recordaba mal, tampoco tenía turno en la oficina de misiones. Intentó recordar qué había visto hacer a Iruka un domingo por la tarde libre. ¿Ichiraku? ¿Kaito’s? Sí, quizás estaba en Kaito’s, con ese par de amigos suyos… ¿Cómo se llamaban? Ah, sí. Kotetsu e Izumo.

Pero antes de presentarse en un bar como Kaito’s de esa guisa, Kakashi decidió pasar por su propio apartamento para ducharse y cambiarse.

No tardó mucho. Menos de una hora después ya estaba allí. El bar estaba repleto de shinobis que le saludaron nada más entrar y le preguntaron por su última misión. Tras perder un par de minutos explicándoles cómo había ido todo, Kakashi consiguió penetrar en el interior del local. No tardó en localizar una mesa con tres chuunins, entre ellos el que buscaba.

Se colocó detrás de él con sigilo. Pero Kotetsu e Izumo, que quedaron enfrente de él, se quedaron mirándole con sorpresa.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Oyó preguntar a Iruka. Entonces él debió notar su chakra, porque sin esperar respuesta se levantó de un saltó y se giró—. ¡Kakashi!

— _Yo_.

Iruka sonrió ampliamente. Kakashi vio entonces que su amante tenía el labio partido, pero en ese momento no le dio demasiada importancia. Supuso que sería el resultado de alguna misión reciente. Kakashi le devolvió la sonrisa y contuvo las ganas de abrazarle. Aunque a esas alturas su relación ya debía ser un secreto a voces, un abrazo en público sería seguramente algo a lo que Iruka se opondría.

—¿Cómo ha ido todo? ¿Estás bien?

—Todo bien.

—Me alegro. Ven, siéntate con nosotros.

Kakashi así lo hizo, feliz de que Iruka ya no quisiera esconderle de sus amigos. Algunos jounins de alrededor le miraron sorprendidos, pero el Ninja Copia no hizo caso alguno.

—¿Qué tal, chicos? —saludó a Kotetsu e Izumo.

—Muy bien, Kakashi-san —respondieron al unísono.

—Solo Kakashi está bien. —Kakashi pensó que, estando allí con Iruka, resultaría raro que los amigos de su amante le llamaran con el honorífico.

—Oh, de acuerdo. Nos alegra que la misión haya ido bien.

—Y yo, desde luego. ¿Qué tal las cosas por aquí? ¿Alguna novedad?

Kotetsu e Izumo miraron directamente a Iruka, como si fuera él el que tuviera novedades que contar. Pero este, para desconcierto de Kakashi, pareció de repente azorado y carraspeó.

—No realmente.

A Kakashi no le pasó inadvertida la mirada de sorpresa de Kotetsu e Izumo. Pensó que quizás había pasado algo que Iruka estaba avergonzado de contar, como una misión fallida. ¿Algo que ver con su labio partido?

Bueno, ya le interrogaría más tarde a solas en casa. Ahora realmente le apetecía pasar un rato agradable en Kaito’s en buena compañía.

***

Un par de horas después, tras despedirse de Kotetsu e Izumo y salir de Kaito’s, Kakashi e Iruka pararon en Ichiraku a cenar. Hablaron de la misión de Kakashi y de las cartas de Naruto, de los progresos de Sakura y las cero noticias sobre Sasuke.

—¿Te vienes a dormir a mi casa? —preguntó Kakashi tras terminar su ramen.

Iruka miró azorado a Teuchi, el dueño y cocinero de Ichiraku, pero este estaba ocupado en sus cosas hablando con su hija y no había oído nada.

—De acuerdo —murmuró el chuunin.

—Pues vámonos. Yo invito.

—No, ya invito yo. Como bienvenida.

—Ni hablar. He ganado mucho dinero en esta misión, así que voy a invitar a mi chico a cenar.

Iruka se le quedó mirando. Por un momento Kakashi pensó que se había enfadado por llamarle ‘mi chico’, pero Iruka no hizo comentario al respecto.

—De acuerdo —dijo simplemente.

Así pues, el jounin pagó la cena y le dio una buena propina a Teuchi, que el buen hombre aceptó feliz.

Kakashi e Iruka echaron a andar hacia casa del primero.

—Dime, ¿cómo se tomaron Kotetsu e Izumo lo nuestro? —preguntó Kakashi.

—¿Kotetsu e Izumo?

—Sí, tus amigos. Ya lo saben, ¿no?

—Lo sabe media aldea —masculló Iruka.

—¿Eso te molesta?

Iruka se encogió de hombros.

—No me molesta, pero tampoco me agrada. —Iruka suspiró—. En cuanto a Kotetsu e Izumo… Se sorprendieron, claro. No por mí, ellos ya saben que yo… Bueno, en fin, eso. Más bien se sorprendieron de que un jounin se fijara en un chuunin.

Kakashi se paró en seco.

—¿Eso te dijeron?

Iruka también se detuvo y se encogió de hombros.

—No directamente, pero sé que lo piensan. Es lo que piensa todo el mundo, Kakashi. Yo ya sabía que esto iba a pasar.

—No deberías estar tan seguro de lo que piensan los demás. No eres telépata, Iruka —soltó Kakashi, sarcástico.

Iruka frunció el ceño, contrariado por la observación y el tono que había empleado Kakashi. Este se apresuró a levantar las manos en son de paz.

—Lo siento, no quería hablarte así. —Kakashi bajó las manos y se acercó mucho a Iruka, quien aún tenía mala cara—. Oye, llevo casi tres meses sin verte, pásame esta, ¿sí?

El rostro de Iruka se relajó un poco.

—Está bien.

Echaron a andar de nuevo y pronto llegaron a casa de Kakashi. Una vez dentro del apartamento, Kakashi ni siquiera se molestó en encender la luz. Se bajó la máscara, cogió a Iruka de la cintura e iba a besarle con ganas, pero entonces el joven maestro gimió de dolor.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó parándose en seco.

—Auch… No es nada.

Kakashi encendió la luz. Iruka tenía una mano en la cintura y el rostro contraído por el dolor.

—¿Estás herido? —exclamó Kakashi—. Lo siento, pensé que solo era el labio y se me había olvidado preguntar. ¿Tan mal fue la misión?

—¿La misión?

—¿No es por una misión?

Entonces ocurrió algo raro. Iruka se le quedó mirando como si no supiera qué decir, o como si estuviera decidiendo sobre algo.

—No… No es por una misión —dijo finalmente.

Kakashi se puso en alerta inmediatamente. Si no había sido por una misión, ¿por qué Iruka estaba herido? ¿A quién tenía que matar?

—¿Entonces?

—Yo he estado… entrenando.

—¿Entrenando?

—Sí.

Kakashi miró de nuevo hacia la cintura de Iruka.

—Déjame ver.

—No es necesario…

—Iruka, déjame ver.

Sin esperar permiso, Kakashi levantó con cuidado la camiseta de Iruka a pesar de las protestas de este. Lo que vio le horrorizó. Iruka tenía varios moratones en el abdomen, uno especialmente grande en el costado.

—¿Esto te lo has hecho entrenando?

—Sí.

—¿Solo?

Iruka inspiró hondo.

—No.

Kakashi no entendía nada.

—Iruka, ¿me puedes explicar qué está pasando?

Iruka respiró hondo otra vez antes de hablar claramente por fin.

—Voy a presentarme a los exámenes de jounin.

Kakashi se quedó, por un momento, sin habla.

—¿Qué? —exclamó al fin.

—Por eso estoy entrenando con Asuma —continuó Iruka—. Él es mi tutor.

—¿Asuma? ¿Asuma es tu tutor?

—Sí.

Así que la persona que estaba llenando de moratones a su amante era su mejor amigo. Perfecto.

—¿Por qué demonios quieres ser jounin? —preguntó Kakashi.

—Porque quiero tener el mismo rango que tú.

Kakashi no podía creerse lo que estaba oyendo. Incluso se sentía un poco mareado.

—¿Va en serio?

La pregunta sonó demasiado escéptica a gusto de Iruka. El chuunin apretó la mandíbula y se puso a la defensiva.

—Ya suponía que no confías demasiado en mi habilidad… pero creí que lo disimularías, ni que fuera por cortesía.

—Me estás malinterpretando. Sí confío en tus habilidades… pero no entiendo por qué demonios quieres tener el mismo rango que yo —replicó Kakashi—. ¿Qué más da?

—Para mí es importante —insistió Iruka.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué es tan importante? —Kakashi alzó un poco la voz, frustrado.

—¡Para poder sentirme tu igual! —Iruka también alzó la voz.

—Maldita sea, Iruka, ¡ya somos iguales!

—¡No, no lo somos!

Antes de responder con otro grito, Kakashi se tomó un momento para intentar calmarse, y decidió enfocar el asunto desde otro punto.

—¿Eres consciente de que los jounins no enseñan en la academia?

—Sí.

—Pero te gusta ser maestro.

Iruka suspiró.

—Como ya le dije a Tsunade, me gusta, pero creo que puedo hacer más por la aldea.

—Creía que lo que querías era tener mi mismo rango.

—¡No podía decirle eso a la Hokage!

—Así que le has mentido con los motivos.

—¿Y qué? —bufó el chuunin—. ¡Ni que necesitara una razón en concreto para presentarme a los exámenes!

—Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que los jounins arriesgan la vida en cada misión, deberías tener un buen motivo para querer serlo.

—Y ya te lo he dado a ti.

—Así que vas a dejar un trabajo que te encanta, para participar en misiones de vida o muerte, solo porque quieres estar a la par conmigo.

Iruka apretó los labios, luciendo un poco avergonzado, pero asintió.

—Dime una cosa, ¿desde cuándo has estado pensando sobre esto de los rangos? —preguntó el jounin.

—Desde que empecé a salir contigo.

—¿Desde el comienzo? —Kakashi estaba estupefacto.

—Sí.

—¿Y cuándo decidiste presentarte a jounin?

—En el mismo momento que decidí hacer público lo nuestro.

—¿En el pasillo de la oficina de misiones?

—Sí.

—Joder, Iruka. —Kakashi estaba cada vez más frustrado—. ¿Has asistido alguna vez a los exámenes de jounin? ¿Has visto los combates?

—Sí.

—Entonces sabrás que, al contrario que con los exámenes de chuunin, ha habido muertos durante esos exámenes.

—Lo sé. Por eso me estoy entrenando.

—¿Desde cuándo?

—Desde hace tres meses…

Al menos Iruka tuvo la decencia de parecer avergonzado al admitir que había esperado a que Kakashi partiera a esa misión tan larga para empezar con sus planes. Pero si creía que eso iba a impedir que tratara de detenerle a estas alturas, estaba muy equivocado.

—Lo siento, Iruka, pero no voy a dejar que lo hagas.

—¿Perdona? —Iruka le miró con sorpresa.

—Que no vas a hacerlo. No vas a presentarte a jounin.

Una risita irónica escapó de los labios de Iruka.

—¿Es una orden? ¿Me estás ordenando que no me presente? ¿Qué derecho tienes a hacerlo? ¿Que eres un jounin, quizás? Ya veo lo iguales que somos, _Kakashi-san_.

Si bien los jounins podían dar órdenes a chuunins incluso estando fuera de servicio, era obvio que dichas órdenes no podían tener nada que ver con asuntos personales. Kakashi no tenía poder para ordenarle algo así a Iruka y ambos lo sabían, pero este último estaba usando las palabras del otro para probar así su punto de vista.

—Sabes que no puedo ordenarte nada en este asunto. Solo te estoy diciendo que no vas a hacerlo.

—¿Y cómo vas a impedirlo?

—Aún no lo sé. ¿Suplicando?

Eso sobresaltó a Iruka. Al entender que no se trataba de una broma, sino que Kakashi estaba preguntándole seriamente si suplicándole conseguiría que cambiara de idea, suavizó su expresión, pero siguió en sus trece.

—No. Kakashi, necesito hacer esto. Necesito poder considerarme tu igual en todo.

—¿Incluso a costa de perder tu puesto de maestro? ¿Vas a renunciar a lo que más te gusta?

—Lo haré por ti. Por estar contigo.

—Yo no quiero que hagas eso por mí.

—Pero yo sí quiero hacerlo.

Era inútil. Iruka era demasiado testarudo, y además había tomado la decisión él solo hacía tiempo. Kakashi cerró los ojos durante unos segundos. Lo que iba a decir a continuación le partía el corazón, pero tenía la esperanza de que hiciera recapacitar a su amante. Abrió los ojos y lo soltó.

—En ese caso, considera nuestra relación acabada.

Iruka parpadeó, atónito.

—¿Qué?

—Lo que has oído. Tú quieres ser jounin porque lo consideras necesario para estar conmigo. Bien, pues yo no quiero que seas jounin, así que se acabó. Si no estamos juntos, no tienes por qué presentarte. Asunto resuelto.

—¿Me estás dando un ultimátum?

—Puedes llamarlo así si quieres.

Iruka se quedó en silencio. Kakashi tenía la esperanza de que aquello hiciera reaccionar a Iruka. ¿De qué le serviría presentarse a jounin si rompían?

—Puedo entender por qué lo haces —murmuró el chuunin finalmente—. Dices que sí, pero en verdad no confías en mí, ni en mi capacidad para pasar el examen. Crees que me matarán en el primer combate. O que ni siquiera superaré las pruebas. Me quieres, sabes que yo te quiero a ti, y te aprovechas para chantajearme…

—No es… —Kakashi trató de interrumpir, pero Iruka continuó hablando.

—Pero no vas a manipularme. —Su tono era gélido—. Ya tomé mi decisión, y si de verdad me consideraras tu igual, la respetarías y me apoyarías. Pero ya veo que no es así.

Kakashi no supo qué contestar a eso.

Pasaron segundos sin que ninguno de los dos hablara.

—Bien, supongo que eso es todo —murmuró Iruka—. Me voy.

Kakashi no le detuvo.

***

Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que Kakashi se emborrachaba.

Después de que Iruka se marchara de su apartamento, y tras romper algunas cosas tratando en vano de calmar su frustración y su ira, el jounin había decidido intentarlo con el alcohol, y para ello se había ido a un bar/antro en la zona civil al que solía ir cuando no tenía ganas de encontrarse con nadie conocido.

Mientras bebía una copa de sake tras otra, Kakashi intentaba pensar en alguna manera de evitar que Iruka se presentara a los exámenes, al mismo tiempo que el sentimiento de culpabilidad calaba más en él. Debería haberse dado cuenta de que la cuestión de los rangos era tan importante para Iruka.

Al final, solo se le ocurrió una idea. Terrible, pero era una manera al fin y al cabo.

Se fue del bar y regresó a la zona ninja de Konoha, concretamente a la casa de Asuma. Eran apenas las seis de la mañana, pero si como suponía, Iruka y él entrenaban antes de que el maestro tuviera que ir a la academia, no podían empezar mucho más tarde.

Unos diez minutos después Asuma salió de su portal. No pareció muy sorprendido de encontrarle allí, ni de encontrarle en ese estado.

El jounin de barba se detuvo frente a él.

—Ya te has enterado —dijo.

—Sí.

—Mira, Kakashi, yo… —empezó Asuma.

—Sé que solo cumples órdenes —interrumpió Kakashi.

Por unos instantes ninguno dijo nada.

—No quiero que Iruka se presente a los exámenes —dijo Kakashi.

—Lo sé. —Asuma suspiró—. Pero, escucha, no lo hace tan mal. Tiene posibilidades si…

—Ya sé que tiene posibilidades —dijo Kakashi, cortante—. Por eso no quiero que se presente.

—Lo suponía…

Las palabras de Kakashi dichas meses atrás flotaron en el ambiente.

_«Prefiero mil veces ser yo el que no regrese. Sé que Iruka lo pasaría mal, pero yo no tendría que verlo. En cambio, si yo perdiera a Iruka… No podría. No otra vez.»_

—¿Y qué vas a hacer al respecto? —preguntó Asuma.

—Voy a tener que pedirte un favor.

Alertado, Asuma frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué favor? Sabes que no puedo ser blando con él. Tengo que entrenarle para que supere el examen, es una orden de la Hokage.

—No quiero que seas blando con él. Precisamente quiero todo lo contrario.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Quiero que no sea capaz de presentarse.

De nuevo se quedaron en silencio un momento.

—¿Entiendes lo que me estás pidiendo? —cuestionó Asuma.

—Sí.

—Dilo entonces.

Kakashi inspiró hondo.

—Te estoy pidiendo que le des una paliza a Iruka. Para que no pueda presentarse a los exámenes.

—No. Me estás pidiendo que le dé una paliza a _tu amante_ —le contradijo Asuma—. ¿Cómo crees que quedará nuestra amistad después de eso?

—No te preocupes por nuestra amistad.

—¿Ah, no? —Asuma alzó las cejas—. Perdona que lo dude. ¿Y por qué no le das la paliza tú mismo? Dile que quieres ayudarle a entrenar y haz lo que te plazca. Hazle _tú_ incapaz de presentarse a los exámenes.

—No puedo. No puedo luchar contra Iruka.

—Claro que no. Es tu pareja, por todos los dioses. Y aun así quieres que le dé una paliza.

Kakashi asintió con la mandíbula tensa.

—Para que no pueda presentarse a los exámenes —repitió, obstinado—. Hazlo por mí. Te deberé una muy grande.

Asuma miró al cielo y suspiró. Miró a Kakashi y volvió a suspirar.

—No. No puedo hacer eso, Kakashi. Lo siento. Iruka está en su derecho de presentarse a los exámenes si eso es lo que quiere. Y de convertirse en jounin si los supera. Sé que te jodería, porque estás aterrado ante la posibilidad de que le pase algo, pero tendrás que aguantarte. No te queda otra.

—Asuma…

—Así que… ¿por qué no te vas a casa y duermes la mona? —Asuma echó a andar y pasó por su lado sin mirarle—. Apestas a alcohol.

Cuando Asuma se hubo marchado, Kakashi se apoyó en una pared y se dejó resbalar hasta quedar sentado en el suelo.

Si ni siquiera Asuma, su mejor amigo de toda la vida, estaba dispuesto a ayudarle, no encontraría a nadie que lo hiciera. Al parecer, tenía que resignarse a que Iruka se presentara a los exámenes.

«Más te vale entonces entrenarle bien para que no muera en el intento, Asuma».


	10. Capítulo 10

Durante los dos meses siguientes, Kakashi apenas vio a Iruka. De vez en cuando se cruzaban en la sala de misiones o en Kaito’s, pero el chuunin apenas le miraba. Ni mucho menos le dirigía la palabra. Por culpa de aquel ultimátum, su relación había terminado la noche que discutieron sobre los exámenes de jounin, y sin embargo, nada indicaba que el maestro hubiera cambiado de parecer sobre el hecho de presentarse a dichas pruebas. Asuma le contaba de tanto en tanto sobre sus progresos en el entrenamiento, pero poco más sabía de él.

Era una situación muy dolorosa.

Al menos, como los exámenes de chuunin tenían lugar poco antes que los exámenes de jounin, Kakashi se mantuvo ocupado todo ese tiempo entrenando a Sakura. Aunque la joven kunoichi era por ahora oficialmente pupila de Tsunade, la Hokage estaba muy ocupada como para dedicarle el tiempo necesario para prepararla para una prueba tan importante, así que Sakura le había pedido ayuda a él, a lo que Kakashi había accedido encantado. Pasar el día entrenando a Sakura le ayudó a no pensar tanto en Iruka.

En esa ocasión, casi todos los jóvenes de la quinta de Sakura consiguieron superar los exámenes, al igual que Neji, Lee y Ten-ten, los pupilos de Gai que eran un año mayores.

Para celebrarlo, Kakashi, Asuma, Gai y Kurenai invitaron a todos ellos a una gran barbacoa en el mejor restaurante de Konoha.

—¡Kyaa, no me puedo creer que ya seamos chuunins! —le decía Sakura, aún emocionada por la reciente victoria, a Ino. Las dos chicas estaban sentadas frente a él en la gran mesa.

—¡Lo sé, lo sé! ¿Te has dado cuenta? ¡Ya tenemos el mismo rango que nuestros profesores en la academia!

¿Por qué tanta obsesión por los rangos?, se preguntó Kakashi, hastiado.

—¡Es verdad! —Sakura miró a Kakashi, sonriente—. ¡Un rango más, y seré como tú, Kakashi-sensei!

Kakashi le devolvió la sonrisa. Sabía que Sakura lo decía medio en broma. La joven era sensata y muy consciente de que para alcanzar el rango de jounin aún le quedaba mucho camino.

Al otro lado de Sakura, Neji comía en silencio. Kakashi se lo quedó mirando. El joven Hyuga había hecho un papel excepcional en los exámenes de chuunin, quedando el primero en todas las pruebas y ganando todos los combates con diferencia. A él no le quedaba tanto para convertirse en jounin, pensó. Quizás al siguiente año.

—Por cierto, los exámenes de jounin empiezan dentro de una semana, ¿no? —dijo Ino de repente—. ¿Qué tal le va a Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei?

Sakura, quien tras pasar tanto tiempo últimamente junto a Kakashi ya sabía de la ruptura, le dio un codazo mal disimulado a Ino, pero la pregunta ya estaba en el aire.

Kakashi trató de sonreír con educación.

—No lo sé, Ino. Deberás preguntarle a Asuma, que es su tutor.

—Oh, ya, pero usted es… —Otro codazo más fuerte sí la hizo callar esta vez a tiempo—. ¡Auch! ¿Estás loca, Sakura?

Asuma, sentado al lado de Ino, acudió al rescate en ese momento.

—Iruka lo está haciendo bien —aseguró—. Y seguro que lo hará bien en los exámenes.

—Pero tengo entendido que los exámenes de jounin son muy peligrosos, ¿no? —terció Kiba en ese momento, sin tacto alguno—. ¿No murió un ninja de Konoha en un combate hace un par de años?

—Maldita sea, ¿queréis cerrar el pico de una vez? —masculló Sakura.

Kurenai y Gai, que habían estado escuchando, se quedaron mirando a Kakashi. Este se levantó.

—Bueno, chicos, yo ya me voy. Enhorabuena a todos. Especialmente a ti, Sakura. —El jounin guiñó el ojo a la joven—. Lo has hecho genial.

—Kakashi-sensei…

—Adiós, chicos.

—¡Adiós, Kakashi-sensei! —corearon todos los recién ascendidos a chuunin.

—Hasta luego, Kakashi —se despidieron Kurenai y Gai.

Asuma, sin embargo, le dijo un ‘ahora vuelvo’ a Kurenai y siguió a Kakashi fuera del restaurante.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó Kakashi al jounin de barba, ya en la calle.

—Tan solo quería saber si estás bien —dijo él, preocupado.

Kakashi se encogió de hombros.

—He estado mejor.

—¿Sigues sin hablarte con Iruka?

El jounin de pelo plateado desvió la mirada.

—Él no quiere hablar conmigo.

—¿Lo has intentado?

Kakashi titubeó.

—No sé qué decirle —admitió.

—Podrías decirle la verdad de lo que piensas —sugirió Asuma, y le dio una calada a su cigarrillo. Ante la mirada aprensiva que le dedicó Kakashi, añadió—: O al menos desearle suerte. Aunque en el fondo no quieras que se convierta en jounin, igualmente deberías decírselo. Además, no quieres que resulte herido, ¿no? Aunque le estoy entrenando lo mejor que sé, para eso necesitará algo de suerte también.

—Ya… —Kakashi le dio la espalda y echó a andar—. Hasta luego, Asuma.

—Hasta luego, Kakashi…

***

Tras caminar ensimismado varios minutos, Kakashi se dio cuenta, sin sorprenderse demasiado, de que había terminado frente al apartamento de Iruka. Hacía dos meses que no lo pisaba.

Quería entrar, quería hablar con él, pero ¿de qué serviría?

Para Kakashi, que Iruka se presentara a los exámenes de jounin tenía varias posibles consecuencias, a cada cual peor. Una, que Iruka los aprobara. En ese caso se convertiría en jounin, con lo cual recibiría misiones de rango A o S, misiones peligrosas que podrían costarle la vida. Otra, que Iruka suspendiera los exámenes. Eso seguramente le deprimiría, y obsesionado con los rangos como estaba, no querría volver al lado de Kakashi como su pareja. La tercera, la peor, era que Iruka perdiera la vida en el intento de convertirse en jounin. Como había mencionado Kiba, la última vez que había sucedido algo así había sido solo un par de años atrás. Un ninja de Konoha había muerto durante el combate final contra un ninja de Kumogakure, la Aldea Oculta de la Nube.

Kakashi suspiró. Faltaba solo una semana para el comienzo de las pruebas, no tendría otra ocasión. Tenía que intentar convencer a Iruka de no presentarse por última vez.

Debería seguir el consejo de Asuma y ser sincero del todo con él. Además, se lo había prometido al mismo Iruka.

_«Jamás te mentiré, ni te engañaré.»_

Aunque no era la mejor de las ideas, siguiendo la que había sido su costumbre Kakashi entró en el apartamento de Iruka a través de la ventana del dormitorio. La estancia estaba vacía, pero se oían ruidos en el baño. Apenas un segundo después apareció Iruka, y no tenía cara de estar demasiado sorprendido. Al parecer, su percepción del chakra había mejorado.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó el todavía chuunin.

Kakashi le miró de arriba abajo mientras se bajaba la máscara: Iruka solo llevaba puestos unos pantalones cortos de chándal. Había adelgazado un poco, pero sus músculos se veían más definidos, su cuerpo entero estaba más moreno y tonificado.

—Pareces en buena forma —murmuró Kakashi. No era el momento para sentirse excitado, pero no podía evitarlo.

—Eso espero —murmuró a su vez Iruka—. Solo falta una semana para los exámenes de jounin.

—Lo sé.

—¿Y qué estás haciendo aquí? —repitió el más joven.

Kakashi dio un par de pasos hacia él.

—¿Aún estás decidido a presentarte? —preguntó.

—Sí, por supuesto.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué quieres estar a la par conmigo si ya no estamos juntos?

Por un instante, Iruka desvió la mirada, y una expresión de dolor cruzó su rostro. Kakashi se dio cuenta entonces de que su ex amante tampoco lo estaba pasando bien con la separación, que también le echaba de menos. No era un buen consuelo.

—Adquirí un compromiso, con Tsunade y con Asuma, y también conmigo mismo. Tomé una decisión importante y sería una vergüenza echarme atrás solo porque tú no la aceptaste. Además… —Iruka calló.

—Además, ¿qué?

—Nada. —Iruka apretó los labios, señal de que no iba a terminar lo que fuere que iba a decir.

Kakashi suspiró. Quizá si él decía toda la verdad quizás conseguiría que Iruka también lo hiciera.

—¿Por qué piensas tú que no acepté tu decisión? —inquirió.

Iruka se mostró algo confuso ante esa pregunta.

—Porque crees que no voy a aprobar, y que me matarán en un combate. ¿No?

—No negaré que me aterra esa posibilidad, pero hay más. Lo que verdaderamente me da miedo, Iruka, es que _apruebes_ esos exámenes.

Ahora sí que Iruka estaba totalmente desconcertado.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque… —Kakashi tomó aire, aquello no era fácil de admitir, y menos ante el interesado en cuestión—. Porque lo que verdaderamente me da miedo es que te conviertas en jounin y te asignen misiones como las mías. Verte partir a menudo a un destino tan incierto… no podría soportarlo, Iruka.

—Pero yo lo hago… —objetó él, tras unos instantes de asimilación—. Lo hacía… —se corrigió—. No me quedaba más remedio…

—Eso es porque tú eres más fuerte que yo —aseguró Kakashi solemnemente—. Créeme, no necesitas tener mi rango, porque ya me superas.

Pasaron varios segundos en silencio. Iruka parecía estar meditando, y Kakashi esperó haberle convencido por fin, pero… no hubo suerte.

—Eso es solo… emocionalmente —dijo Iruka finalmente—. Y si confiaras más en mí, como yo confío en ti, no te costaría tanto verme partir hacia esas misiones. Pero tú ni siquiera confías en que yo pueda aprobar esos exámenes, en que tenga tu mismo rango —añadió con amargura.

Estaban dando vueltas en círculos, advirtió Kakashi con repentina cólera, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Cuando los volvió a abrir, no pudo evitar que aquella cólera se reflejara en ellos, lo cual le dio un pequeño susto a Iruka.

—Está bien, entonces demuéstrame que eres capaz de aprobarlos —soltó el jounin con esa rabia mal contenida.

—¿Qué…?

Kakashi alargó repentinamente un brazo hacia el cuello de Iruka. A pesar de la sorpresa, los reflejos de Iruka reaccionaron a tiempo y pudo evitar la inesperada agresión con un gran salto hacia atrás. Pero al momento Kakashi estaba de nuevo junto a él. Iruka no lo dudó e intentó alejarle de una patada, pero Kakashi agarró su pierna. Seguramente consciente de que con un solo golpe seco Kakashi podría romperle el fémur, y sin tiempo a pararse a pensar si el jounin sería capaz de hacerle eso o no (que no lo era), Iruka giró sobre sí mismo con todas sus fuerzas para soltarse. Lo consiguió y, formando sellos a una velocidad pasmosa, exclamó:

— _¡Suiton: Hahonryū!_

Y una esfera de agua surgida de la humedad ambiente se formó en su mano derecha, la cual lanzó a toda velocidad contra él. Kakashi la esquivó a duras penas, teniendo en cuenta que le había sido lanzada a apenas metro y medio de distancia.

—Así que elemento agua, ¿eh? —murmuró Kakashi.

—Sí… —resopló Iruka—. Así que yo de ti ni me plantearía usar el _Chidori_.

Iruka tenía razón: como Kakashi tenía afinidad por el elemento rayo, si su oponente poseía afinidad por el elemento agua, Kakashi entonces podría ser paralizado a través de su propio _jutsu_ ya que si se le lanzaba agua sobre el _Chidori_ u otro _jutsu_ de rayo se electrocutaría a sí mismo.

Sin embargo, no importaba, puesto que Kakashi jamás sería capaz de usar una técnica tan mortal como el _Chidori_ contra Iruka, ni ninguna otra similar.

«Pero él sí se lo está tomando en serio si ha pensado que podría usar el _Chidori_ contra él».

Bueno, así podría comprobar sus habilidades.

—Bien, nada de técnicas de rayo entonces. —Kakashi sacó un par de kunais de su bolsillo—. Usaré esto.

Iruka alzó una ceja.

—Un poco injusto, ¿no? Sabes que voy desarmado.

—¿Crees que algo así importa en un combate real? ¿Crees que la próxima vez que te enfrentes a un jounin él sí será tan considerado de no usar armas porque tú no tengas?

Iruka apretó los dientes. Al fin y al cabo, Kakashi tenía toda la razón.

Kakashi le lanzó los kunais. Iruka los esquivó fácilmente, pero saltó hacia el lado que Kakashi había previsto, por lo que le fue fácil sorprenderle por detrás y colocarle otro kunai en el cuello. Lo que no fue tan fácil fue mantenerle así, pues inmediatamente Iruka agarró con ambas manos el brazo de Kakashi y trató de escabullirse; Kakashi no se lo iba a permitir, pero entonces el chuunin le mordió. Kakashi soltó una exclamación de dolor mientras Iruka conseguía escabullirse de él y, sin pensárselo dos veces, golpearle fuertemente en la cara. Kakashi se balanceó un poco hacia atrás, pero en cuanto vio que Iruka iba a soltar otro puñetazo, el jounin lo esquivó y sus instintos le hicieron contraatacar tan fuerte que del golpe Iruka salió despedido hacia la pared contraria de la habitación, rompiendo un pequeño mueble a su paso.

—Uff… —Iruka se levantó a duras penas. Le brotaba sangre de la nariz, pero su mirada era feroz.

Kakashi, en cambio, se había quedado congelado. Le había dicho a Asuma que no podía luchar contra Iruka, que él jamás sería capaz de darle una paliza, pero allí estaba, cegado temporalmente por su propia frustración, con sangre en las manos del hombre al que amaba.

—Iruka…

Pero Iruka no estaba como para pararse a escucharle. Repuesto del golpe, el chuunin se lanzó de nuevo hacia él. Kakashi, dispuesto a acabar ya con aquel absurdo combate que él mismo había iniciado, le esquivó y, con un par de sus mejores movimientos de Taijutsu, consiguió tumbarle en el suelo e inmovilizarle colocándose sobre él.

—¡Basta, Iruka! —gritó agarrándole de las muñecas con toda su fuerza.

—¡No! —gritó el otro—. ¡Tú has empezado, pero yo voy a terminarlo!

—¡Olvídalo! ¡No puedes ganarme!

Por un momento, Iruka le miró con verdadero odio. Y justo cuando Kakashi iba a matizar sus palabras, Iruka levantó un poco la cabeza… y le besó.

Aquello sí que pilló completamente desprevenido al jounin. Pero después de dos meses sin poder probar esos labios, no iba a poner muchos reparos a las circunstancias. Así que soltó las muñecas de Iruka y le respondió ávidamente al beso.

Y entonces un fuerte golpe en la ingle le dejó sin respiración.

Aturdido, no pudo evitar que Iruka le diera la vuelta literalmente a la situación. Cuando volvió del todo en sí, Iruka estaba sobre él, con uno de sus propios kunais antes lanzados apretado fuertemente contra su cuello.

Durante varios segundos ninguno dijo nada.

Iruka seguía sangrando por la nariz, y jadeaba por el esfuerzo, pero el kunai en su mano era firme. Cuando Kakashi cubrió esa mano con la suya, Iruka apretó un poco más el arma contra la piel.

—Acábalo —le retó Kakashi con voz rasposa.

Iruka tembló ligeramente ante el desafío.

—No hace falta —musitó—. Ya te he ganado. ¿Lo ves? Puedo ganarte. Y ganaré los próximos combates.

—¿Piensas besar a todos tus oponentes para ganar? —se burló Kakashi.

Ante la evidencia, Iruka no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco.

—No, pero haré lo que haga falta.

—Está bien, lo que tú digas. Supongo que… solo me queda desearte suerte.

Sí, Kakashi finalmente se rindió en cuanto a los exámenes de jounin. Si Iruka tenía la determinación de presentarse, que así fuera. Tendría que lidiar con ello y con sus posibles consecuencias.

En cuanto al combate, seguramente el Ninja Copia podría darle la vuelta de nuevo a la situación (ni siquiera había usado aún el _sharingan_ ), pero prefirió dejarlo estar así. No era conveniente desmoralizarle. Además, que Iruka usara sus sentimientos de esa manera para ganarle… le había dolido.

Finalmente, con precaución, y sin soltar aún el kunai, Iruka se levantó. Poco después Kakashi hizo lo mismo.

Iruka dio la vuelta al kunai en su mano y se lo devolvió a Kakashi, aunque este pudo notar que el chuunin seguía tenso, como si no terminara de creerse que el combate había terminado y estuviera listo para seguir luchando.

Kakashi guardó el kunai en el bolsillo y sin decir nada más se dirigió hacia la ventana, pero se detuvo un segundo al oír a Iruka.

—Kakashi…

—¿Qué? —preguntó el jounin sin girarse.

Esperó unos segundos.

—Nada… —dijo finalmente Iruka.

—Eso pensaba… —murmuró Kakashi, y se marchó de un salto.


	11. Chapter 11

Era un día de verano magnífico, con el cielo completamente despejado pero con una agradable brisa que circulaba entre las calles. Un día ideal para pasarlo al aire libre. Sin embargo, no había casi nadie paseando por la aldea, al menos no por la parte shinobi. La mayoría de ninjas habían acudido a los combates finales de los exámenes de jounin, que ese año se celebraban en Sunagakure, la Aldea Oculta de la Arena.

En cambio Kakashi, sorprendiendo a muchos, había decidido no acudir. Solo lo habría hecho si Iruka se lo hubiera pedido expresamente, pero no había sido el caso.

Pero eso no quitaba que intentara mantenerse informado. Sabía por un mensaje de Asuma que Iruka había pasado sin problemas las pruebas iniciales, y que había ganado su primer combate, pero con dificultad. Eso había sido una semana atrás. En ese momento se estarían librando los últimos combates finales, los más duros y peligrosos. Y a Kakashi no le quedaba más remedio que esperar por más noticias.

El Ninja Copia miró una vez más al espléndido cielo y luego se encaminó hacia las afueras de Konoha, para entrenar con sus ninkens.

No fue un entrenamiento de provecho. Kakashi estaba distraído, y las constantes preguntas y muestras de preocupación de Pakkun no le ayudaban a concentrarse.

—Seguro que Iruka-chan estará bien —le decía el pequeño can cada vez que veía a Kakashi mirar a lo lejos, en dirección a la Aldea Oculta de la Arena.

Kakashi no decía nada. No le había contado nada a su fiel perro sobre su ruptura con Iruka. Conociendo la inesperada devoción del perro por el joven chuunin, seguro que le abroncaba.

***

Las noticias llegaron dos días después, a través de Asuma, quien se presentó en casa de Kakashi a primera hora de la mañana. Kakashi, que se estaba preparando para salir a entrenar de nuevo con sus ninkens, se le quedó mirando como a una aparición, repentinamente aterrado ante las palabras que pudieran salir de su boca.

Por una vez, Asuma no estaba fumando. Se dio cuenta de la expresión de Kakashi y empezó por lo más importante.

—Está vivo.

Kakashi soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo.

—Pero no ha conseguido ganar el último combate —continuó Asuma.

Al contrario que en los exámenes de chuunin, en los exámenes de jounin no existía la posibilidad de ser ascendido incluso a pesar de la derrota, como le había sucedido a Shikamaru el año anterior (aunque realmente Shikamaru se había rendido por falta de chakra y ambición). Así que Iruka no iba a ser jounin, por el momento. El Ninja Copia no pudo evitar suspirar de nuevo, aliviado, pero aún necesitaba saber más para poder estar tranquilo del todo.

—¿Está bien? ¿Está herido?

—Su oponente le ha roto un brazo —contó Asuma—. El combate podría haber finalizado ahí, pero Iruka ha conseguido hacer varios sellos con una mano. —Kakashi abrió mucho los ojos—. Sellos de técnicas muy básicas, pero aun así los ha dejado a todos anonadados. Yo ya le había visto hacer alguno durante los entrenamientos. Se ve que después de tantos años enseñándoselas a los críos, su mente tiene tan asimiladas las técnicas básicas que es capaz de moldear el chakra formando solo medio sello.

Sellos con una sola mano. Increíble. Kakashi solo había visto algo así una vez en su vida: a Haku, el chico de Zabuza, el poseedor de la técnica de línea sucesoria de elemento hielo.

—Ha luchado bien, antes y después de lo del brazo. Pero el ninja de Iwagakure tenía afinidad por el elemento roca e Iruka solo tiene afinidad por el elemento agua, así que ya había empezado con desventaja. Y aun así ha hecho un gran combate. Créeme, Iruka no tiene grandes técnicas, pero es un buen estratega. No llega al nivel tuyo o al de Shikamaru, pero poco le falta.

Kakashi asintió.

—Tenía posibilidades, Kakashi.

—Lo sé. —Claro que lo sabía. Por eso Kakashi había estado tan en contra desde el principio, aunque Iruka no le creyera. Titubeó un momento antes de preguntar—: ¿Dónde está ahora?

—En su casa. En Sunagakure ya le trataron el brazo, así que al llegar aquí se ha ido directamente a su casa. ¿Vas a ir a verle?

—¿Crees que no debería?

Asuma chasqueó la lengua.

—No sé qué decirte. No está de muy buen humor.

—Bueno… —Kakashi sonrió levemente con cierta tristeza—. Me arriesgaré.

Asuma asintió, se despidió de él y se marchó. Kakashi hizo lo mismo un minuto después, en dirección al apartamento de Iruka, consciente de que quizás era la última vez que entraría allí.

***

Con lentitud pero sin esconderse, Kakashi se subió al alféizar de la ventana del dormitorio de Iruka. La cristalera estaba abierta, pero una oscura cortina estaba completamente echada. Kakashi se asomó por un costado, sin abrirla demasiado, dejando que la habitación siguiera en penumbras.

—Vete —dijo el bulto sobre la cama.

Aunque ya se esperaba un recibimiento por el estilo, aquella sola palabra le lastimó. Kakashi apretó la mandíbula, sin saber qué hacer. Al final decidió hacer lo que le había dicho a Asuma y arriesgarse. Entró en la habitación.

Iruka estaba echado de lado, dándole la espalda, con el brazo izquierdo escayolado doblado y sujeto contra el pecho. El cabello suelto sobre la almohada, vestido únicamente con unos pantalones cortos de pijama y una camiseta negra. El jounin no tardó en detectar que el más joven no tenía apenas chakra.

—Maldita sea, Kakashi, te he dicho que te vayas.

—Lo sé, pero no voy a hacerlo, no aún.

—¡Vete al infierno!

Sí, realmente Iruka estaba de muy mal humor. Pero en su estado y con su actual chakra poco podría hacer para echar a Kakashi de allí por sus propios medios, así que este se aprovechó. Permaneció allí de pie, a dos pasos de la cama, con la vista fija en la espalda de Iruka.

—Antes quiero darte la enhorabuena. Y no estoy siendo sarcástico —empezó el jounin—. Asuma me ha contado que has hecho un combate magnífico. Y lo de los sellos con una sola mano. Eres realmente excepcional, Iruka. —Esperó un momento por si Iruka volvía a mandarle al infierno, pero este no dijo nada, así que Kakashi continuó—: Y también quiero disculparme. A pesar de que sigo pensando que la diferencia de rangos no importa, a pesar de que sigo sin querer que te conviertas en jounin por motivos egoístas que ya conoces… a pesar de todo… debería haber respetado tu decisión, y debería haberte apoyado. Lo siento. De verdad que lo siento, Iruka.

Silencio.

Kakashi suspiró y dio media vuelta.

Se había terminado.

Allí ya no tenía nada más que hacer.

—Bien, eso era todo. No te molestaré más. Adiós, Iruka.

—Kakashi, espera.

Con un pequeño latido, Kakashi se detuvo, aunque no con demasiadas esperanzas. La última vez Iruka también le había llamado, pero al final no había dicho nada más. Dio media vuelta y vio cómo Iruka se incorporaba con dificultad hasta quedar sentado en el borde de la cama. Además del brazo, el joven tenía todo el cuerpo magullado.

Sus ojos se encontraron por fin.

Iruka ya no parecía enfadado, solo lucía cansado. Muy cansado. Su rostro también estaba magullado, con un enorme moratón en el lado derecho. Y también se veía que tenía heridas de otro tipo: en su orgullo. Miraba a Kakashi como si ya no tuviera fuerzas ni ganas para decir nada más, pero tragó saliva y finalmente habló.

—Yo también lo siento.

El Ninja Copia esperó con expectación.

—Yo… no debería haberme apuntado a los exámenes a escondidas de ti —continuó el más joven—. No sé por qué lo hice, creo que en el fondo temía que fueras a convencerme de lo contrario, pero no por lo que me dijiste, sino porque no me vieras capaz… Igualmente, no debí hacerlo, lo siento.

—Está bien —murmuró Kakashi, y no dijo más.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, Iruka tragó saliva de nuevo y trató de levantarse de la cama.

—Yo, eh… —empezó, pero las piernas le fallaron y se tambaleó.

Al instante Kakashi estaba allí sujetándole con cuidado, sobre todo de no tocar el brazo escayolado. En cuanto Iruka pudo mantenerse por su propio pie, Kakashi iba a soltarle, pero entonces Iruka le abrazó con su brazo sano y enterró la cara en su cuello.

Kakashi permaneció unos segundos inmóvil que a Iruka debieron parecerle eternos. El jounin había estado realmente enfadado con él, no solo por apuntarse a los exámenes sin ni siquiera consultarle, también por lo ocurrido una semana atrás, cuando Iruka le había besado solo para que bajara la guardia y ganar la lucha… y por cómo le había hablado minutos atrás. Pero durante esos segundos todo se fue dilucidando hasta quedar en prácticamente nada, en minucias, pues la cuestión, la única cuestión importante al fin y al cabo, era que Iruka estaba vivo, y que seguía enamorado de él, así que no estaba dispuesto a permanecer separado de él ni un minuto más, no si Iruka, tal como le estaba diciendo con ese abrazo, le quería de vuelta a su lado.

Así pues, Kakashi pasó cuidadosamente los brazos alrededor de la cintura del joven y le abrazó también. Este ahogó un sollozo de alivio.

—Te he echado de menos —dijo Kakashi.

—Yo también —confesó el chuunin con otro sollozo—. No volveré a ocultarte nada, lo prometo.

—Ni yo a no respetar tus decisiones.

—Trato hecho —murmuró Iruka.

Se quedaron en la misma posición, abrazados, hasta que Kakashi notó que, incluso apoyado en él, a Iruka le costaba mantenerse en pie.

—Será mejor que vuelvas a la cama.

Iruka le hizo caso. Kakashi le ayudó a recostarse en la cama, con la espalda apoyada contra el cabecero.

—¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó Kakashi mientras le colocaba la almohada entre la espalda y el cabecero para que estuviera más cómodo—. Puedo preparar algo de comida. O mejor, ir a buscar algo a Ichiraku. No soy muy bueno cocinan…

—No —le interrumpió Iruka—. No tengo hambre. Ven aquí. —Con su brazo sano, el derecho, Iruka había agarrado a Kakashi del chaleco, impidiendo que se alejara de la cama.

—¿Quieres que me recueste contigo? —Kakashi estaba tan preocupado por hacer que Iruka estuviera cómodo, que no se dio cuenta de las intenciones del joven.

—Quiero más que eso. Te he echado de menos —insistió Iruka con voz profunda.

Ahora sí, Kakashi se dio cuenta.

—Iruka… —El jounin tragó saliva ante la intensa mirada cargada de deseo del otro hombre, mientras una repentina ola de excitación le recorría como una descarga eléctrica—. No deberíamos —se obligó a decir—. No estás en condiciones, tienes que descansar y reponer fuerzas.

Tirándole del chaleco, Iruka le obligó a acercarse más y le besó largamente en los labios. Esta vez no fue un beso falso de desesperación como cuando habían luchado en esa misma habitación, y que Iruka había usado para ganarle suciamente, sino un beso de verdad, tierno y apasionado a la vez, y un poco necesitado.

Sin poderlo evitar, Kakashi gimió de deseo contra esos labios. Sin pensar, hincó una rodilla en el colchón y pasó un brazo por la espalda de Iruka, acercándole más a él. Pero Iruka, como era previsible, jadeó de dolor cuando sus doloridas costillas chocaron levemente contra las de Kakashi. Kakashi se separó inmediatamente de Iruka.

—Mierda, lo sabía…

—No, no, no… —Iruka no soltaba el chaleco de Kakashi, lo agarraba como si le fuera la vida en ello—. Puedo aguantarlo.

—Pero yo no _quiero_ que lo aguantes. Iruka, estás malherido, necesitas reposo…

—Lo que necesito es estar contigo.

Como queriendo probar su punto, esta vez fue el mismo Iruka quien se apretó contra Kakashi mientras le besaba de nuevo. Pero no le salió bien, pues volvió a soltar una exclamación de dolor.

—Ok, suficiente —dijo Kakashi, agarrándole con firmeza pero con cuidado de los hombros y obligándole a recostarse.

—Pero, Kakashi…

—Basta. Recuéstate en la cama. Y déjame un sitio. —Ante la mirada interrogante de Iruka, aclaró—: Solo me recostaré contigo.

Aquello pareció contentar al chuunin lo suficiente para que cejara en su empeño de tener sexo cuando era evidente que le dolía el cuerpo incluso para respirar.

Dicho y hecho, Kakashi se recostó en la cama al lado de Iruka, quien ladeó la cabeza y la apoyó en su hombro.

Hacía calor, pero una agradable brisa entraba por la ventana abierta del dormitorio. Kakashi buscó la mano derecha de Iruka y entrelazó sus dedos.

—Esto no está mal tampoco —reconoció Iruka tras varios minutos de silencio.

—No, nada mal —concordó el jounin.

Tras varios minutos más en silencio, Kakashi habló.

—¿Vas a volver a la escuela? —preguntó.

—Supongo —respondió Iruka—. No me despedí, solo pedí un permiso, así que en principio no debería haber problema.

—Seguro que no.

Tras un instante de vacilación, Iruka preguntó sin mirarle:

—¿Así que Asuma te ha contado sobre el combate?

—Sí. Has estado magnífico, por lo visto.

—No lo suficiente como para ganar —murmuró el chuunin mirando a la nada.

Ahora fue el turno de Kakashi en vacilar.

—¿Vas a presentarte el año que viene?

Iruka se tomó un par de segundos antes de responder.

—No.

—Me alegro —dijo Kakashi, sincero.

—Lo sé —dijo Iruka, y sonrió un poco ante la honestidad del jounin. Luego se puso serio de nuevo y continuó—: El examen ha sido duro. Muy duro. Me había mentalizado, y aún así… En el último combate, ese ninja de Iwagakure casi me mata. Y yo lo único que pensaba era que si me mataba, no volvería a verte, cuando se suponía que estaba allí por ti, para estar a tu nivel, para estar juntos. Porque tenía la esperanza de que, si lo conseguía, si realmente conseguía convertirme en jounin, cambiarías de opinión sobre nosotros… ¿lo habrías hecho? —preguntó de repente.

—No sé qué habría hecho, Iruka, la verdad. —No era del todo cierto. Enamorado como estaba de Iruka, seguramente Kakashi habría terminado cediendo y consintiendo que su pareja fuera jounin, a pesar de la angustia permanente que eso le habría provocado. Pero ya no tenía caso decirle algo así al más joven.

—Bueno, ahora ya da igual. Tendrás que conformarte con salir con un chuunin.

—No —dijo Kakashi, e Iruka le miró alarmado—. Me conformaré con salir con Iruka Umino.

 

Iruka entendió y sonrió.

El chuunin hizo amago de moverse para poder besar a Kakashi, pero sus costillas volvieron a quejarse y soltó una exclamación de dolor.

—Iruka, _debes_ descansar. Si no lo haces me iré —dijo Kakashi, serio.

—Está bien, está bien…

Iruka volvió a apoyar la cabeza en su hombro y ya no se movió más.

Kakashi se puso a hacerle caricias en el cabello, hasta que la respiración acompasada de Iruka le hizo saber que este por fin se había quedado dormido.

En la quietud de la habitación, Kakashi se relajó por primera vez en muchos meses. Y pensar que había ido hasta allí pensando que sería la última vez que pisaría el apartamento de Iruka…

Kakashi miró a su alrededor. El apartamento de Iruka era pequeño, aunque entraba dentro de lo normal para un ninja de rango medio de Konoha. El propio apartamento de Kakashi no era mucho mayor, ya que para él solo no necesitaba demasiado espacio. De hecho, si quisiera más espacio, no se habría ido de _ese_ lugar.

Una idea empezó a formarse entonces en la mente del jounin, quien se quedó despierto junto al inconsciente Iruka todo el día, madurando esa idea y pensando en cuál sería la mejor idea de hacerle partícipe de ella a su, de nuevo, pareja.


	12. Capítulo 12

Habían pasado cuatro semanas desde los exámenes de jounin, e Iruka aún se sentía como si se hubiera despeñado por el barranco de la montaña de los Hokages.

Y todo porque, para su desgracia, la actual Hokage, que además era uno de los más reconocidos ninjas médicos del mundo, había impuesto desde su llegada como norma general que solo se curaría con chakra a los enfermos de traumatismos si era absolutamente necesario e imprescindible. Y es que, según Tsunade-sama, curar siempre a una persona con chrakra y ninjutsus médicos conllevaba el peligro de que el cuerpo de esa persona “olvidara” cómo curarse por sí mismo, dándose casos de ninjas cuya sangre ya no coagulaba por sí misma o cuyos huesos ya no soldaban solos.

En el caso de Iruka, si bien en Sunagakure ya le habían atendido y colocado los huesos en su sitio, se suponía que al llegar a Konoha seguiría un tratamiento de chakra para que esos huesos soldaran más rápidos, o eso era lo que él pensaba. Pero no. Al parecer de la Hokage, Iruka, que no tenía ninguna misión adjudicada pendiente, tenía tiempo suficiente para curarse de forma natural, y así lo había ordenado.

Así que allí estaba él, en la sala de espera de la consulta médica del hospital de Konoha, con el brazo izquierdo escayolado esperando para su cuarta revisión semanal, tras un mes de incomodidad y dolor y de enseñar en la academia con una sola mano.

Y para colmo, otro de los contratiempos de tener el brazo escayolado era que Kakashi se negaba a tocarle hasta que estuviera recuperado por completo, así que entre la última misión de Kakashi, la separación entre ambos y la convalescencia forzada de Iruka, sumaban ya seis meses sin sexo. 

E Iruka estaba que se subía por las paredes de ganas.

Que seis meses sin sexo (con otra persona) le afectaran tanto no dejaba de sorprenderle. Al fin y al cabo, Iruka había pasado mucho más tiempo sin tener relaciones, pues entre Mizuki y Kakashi apenas había tenido un par de encuentros ocasionales, uno con un ninja de la Aldea Oculta de la Niebla que conoció en una misión, y otro con un civil de Konoha. Pero desde que había empezado a salir con Kakashi que se había acostumbrado a una vida sexual activa y extremadamente satisfactoria, y ahora se le hacía muy cuesta arriba la espera…

La puerta de la consulta se abrió por fin, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos carnales.

—Iruka-sensei, ya puedes pasar. —Una sonriente Sakura se asomó por la puerta de la consulta.

Iruka le devolvió la sonrisa y la siguió. Era agradable que sus antiguos alumnos aún le llamaran “sensei”, aunque la mayoría ya le igualaban en rango, como la propia Sakura, que ya era chuunin.

Dentro de la consulta, Iruka se sentó en la camilla y esperó a que, como cada semana, la brillante alumna de Tsunade le hiciera la revisión.

Con un ninjutsu de rayos x, Sakura visualizó los huesos del brazo de su antiguo maestro y comprobó que todo iba como debía, y así se lo hizo saber.

—¿Cuándo me quitaréis la escayola? —preguntó Iruka.

—Se lo consultaré a Tsunade-sama, pero yo creo que ya la semana que viene.

—Vaya, por fin. Ya casi no recuerdo cómo hacer sellos —bromeó.

—Bueno, no es que necesites ambas manos para hacer sellos, ¿no, Iruka-sensei? —dijo rápidamente Sakura—. Me han contado sobre su combate final en el examen de jounin. ¡Sellos con una sola mano! ¡Eso debió ser impresionante, sensei!

El espontáneo y sincero halago le tomó por sorpresa e Iruka se sonrojó un poco.

—En realidad solo fueron un par de sellos de técnicas básicas, un _bunshin_ y un _henge_ … Bueno, y un _Kawarimi no Jutsu_ …

—¡Pero igualmente casi nadie sabe hacer sellos con una mano! —insistió Sakura.

—Bueno, supongo que debo agradecérselo a Naruto… Tuve que repetirle los sellos básicos tantas veces que tenía que descansar las manos por turnos —bromeó el maestro.

Sakura sonrió de nuevo, pero luego se quedó callada, repentinamente distraída.

—Le echas de menos, ¿verdad? —aventuró Iruka, en un impulso.

Fue el turno de la kudoichi de sonrojarse.

—¿Eh? ¿Yo? ¿A ese idiota? —exclamó Sakura, falsamente ofendida—. ¡Claro que no! Es solo que se me hace raro no ver sus estupideces continuamente…

—Yo también le echo de menos —dijo Iruka.

Sakura no dijo nada, pero sonrió levemente, avergonzada.

***

Tras salir del hospital, Iruka se encaminó a su apartamento. Por el camino se encontró a varios conocidos, como Asuma, que se interesó mucho por el estado de sus huesos (seguramente Asuma, al haber sido su entrenador, se sentía un poco culpable de la paliza que recibió en el examen), y a Kotetsu, quien tenía el día libre y le propuso salir de copas esa noche. Iruka declinó la oferta, alegando que todavía se sentía demasiado adolorido como para ir trasnochando por ahí.

Al doblar la última esquina, Iruka vio a Kakashi esperando en la calle. Eso era extraño, ya que normalmente cuando Kakashi le visitaba e Iruka aun no había llegado, el jounin le esperaba dentro del apartamento. Sobre todo ahora, que el otoño había empezado y el tiempo había refrescado.

—Ey —saludó Iruka, y no pudo evitar dar un repaso de arriba abajo a la perfecta figura de Kakashi, sintiéndose acalorado al momento.

Definitivamente la sequía de sexo le estaba empezando a perturbar seriamente. 

—Ey —saludó Kakashi—. ¿Cómo ha ido?

Iruka meneó ligeramente el brazo escayolado, satisfecho.

—La semana que viene me quitan la escayola.

—Eso es estupendo.

—¿Y eso que me esperas fuera?

—Verás… —Kakashi titubeó un segundo, lo cual era poco habitual, por no decir insólito—, ¿te apetece dar un paseo? Quiero enseñarte algo.

—¿El qué? —preguntó Iruka, intrigado.

—Lo verás cuando lleguemos, ¿vale?

Tampoco era habitual en Kakashi mostrarse tan misterioso. Iruka se encogió de hombros.

—Está bien.

—Entonces por aquí.

Iruka siguió a Kakashi calle abajo, caminando uno al lado del otro, dirección sur. El chuunin no tardó en darse cuenta de que muchas personas con las que se cruzaban, ninjas o no, se les quedaban mirando. No era de extrañar; al fin y al cabo, aunque ya no mantenían su relación en secreto, no era común verles pasear juntos. Algunas de ellas, especialmente kunoichis, le miraron con demasiada curiosidad y, Iruka lo notó perfectamente, también algo de incredulidad.

Iruka trató de no darle importancia y siguió su camino como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de esas miradas que parecían decir “¡¿Y este es el chuunin con el que sale el gran Kakashi Hatake?!”.

«Pues sí, lo soy», pensaba Iruka cada vez que notaba una de esas miradas. Y aunque jamás lo diría en voz alta, al igual que nunca le daría la mano a Kakashi en público, ni le besaría, ni le acariciaría, tampoco lo negaría. Su relación con el jounin era extremadamente discreta, pero aun así los rumores, que habían menguado durante los dos meses que se habían separado, ahora se habían desatado y ya prácticamente la totalidad de la población shinobi de la aldea sospechaba o sabía de esa relación.

Aunque Kakashi nunca se lo había recriminado, Iruka a veces se sentía culpable por querer ser tan discreto, y últimamente había intentado mostrarse más relajado cuando él y Kakashi eran vistos juntos en público. Sin embargo, últimamente era el propio Kakashi quien parecía más distante, pensativo, tanto en público como en privado. Aunque quizás solo eran imaginaciones suyas por el hecho de no poder tener sexo.

«Solo una semana más…», se dijo Iruka para animarse. En cuanto le quitaran la escayola, seguro que Kakashi ya no le ponía pegas a un revolcón.

No tardaron en salir de la parte céntrica de la aldea y quince minutos después llegaron a la zona residencial de la parte sudoeste de la villa, cerca del lago. Iruka estaba cada vez más intrigado. No tenía ni idea de qué podía querer enseñarle Kakashi por aquella zona. Si seguían por ese camino, llegarían al antiguo barrio Uchiha, y no era un lugar por el que a Iruka le apeteciera pasear. Aquel barrio abandonado daba escalofríos.

Pero Kakashi se detuvo antes, delante de una vieja casa residencial. Sin más dilación, extendió un brazo hacia ella para señalarla.

—Esto es lo que te quería enseñar. La casa de mi familia.

Iruka se quedó mirando la casa, sorprendido y confuso.

—¿Esta es la casa de tus padres?

—Sí.

—Oh.

No era una casa fea, al contrario, pero se notaba que nadie había vivido allí en años. El jardín vallado que la rodeaba, y que se podía ver a través de la cancela de la calle, estaba completamente dejado. Y a la casa le hacía falta una buena mano de pintura.

—¿Entramos? —preguntó Kakashi.

Iruka asintió, todavía sin comprender qué hacían allí, pero no quiso ser impaciente.

La cancela del jardín estaba abierta, pero para abrir la puerta de la casa Kakashi hizo un par de signos con las manos, un _jutsu_ de cerradura.

—Adelante —dijo el jounin en cuanto hubo abierto la puerta, y le cedió el paso a Iruka.

El maestro entró en la vivienda. Lo primero que pensó fue que por dentro también necesitaba una mano de pintura, pero por lo demás no estaba en tan mal estado, solo unos pocos muebles tapados con sábanas mostraban que la casa estaba deshabitada. Y, cosa extraña, no había nada de polvo, como si la hubieran limpiado recientemente.

—En la planta baja hay dos salas, un baño y una cocina. —A medida que hablaba, Kakashi, ya con la máscara bajada, le iba mostrando las estancias—. Arriba hay dos dormitorios y otro baño. Ven, vamos a verlo.

Subieron por las escaleras de madera, que crujían un poco bajo sus pies. Arriba, efectivamente, había dos dormitorios, ambos de buen tamaño, uno quizás un poco más grande que el otro.

Kakashi se quedó parado en el umbral del dormitorio más grande.

—Aquí fue donde encontré a mi padre.

El pobre Iruka no se esperaba una revelación tan íntima. Miró con la boca abierta a Kakashi y luego la habitación.

—Lo siento —fue todo lo que se le ocurrió decir.

Kakashi asintió y luego continuó con la mirada fija en la habitación. Y empezó a hablar.

—Cuando era pequeño, mi madre me regaló una máscara ninja. Tenía tres años, ni siquiera había empezado aún en la academia, así que la usaba para jugar. La usaba tanto que a veces mi padre me reñía, pero mi madre solo sonreía, contenta de que me hubiera gustado tanto su regalo. Luego murió, y la máscara que me había regalado se convirtió en un recuerdo de ella, así que seguí llevándola, en casa, en la calle, en la escuela. Luego sucedió lo de mi padre. Supongo que conoces la historia de la deshonra del Colmillo Blanco de Konoha…

Iruka asintió muy levemente. Por supuesto que conocía la historia, así como también sabía por boca del mismísimo Sandaime lo injusto que había sido el pueblo de Konoha con Hatake Sakumo. Pero no se atrevía a decir una palabra, solo siguió escuchando.

—Fue una época terrible. Cada vez más ninjas culpaban a mi padre por haber priorizado a sus compañeros antes que la misión, y mi padre estaba cada vez más deprimido. Apenas comía ni dormía, y ya no salía de casa. Aun así, jamás pensé que se quitaría la vida. —Kakashi inspiró hondo antes de seguir—. Ese día llegué a casa de la academia, y enseguida supe que algo iba mal. Cuando entré en la habitación, estaba tumbado de espaldas a mí, así que al principio pensé que estaba dormido. Le llamé y no contestó. Así que lo rodeé… y entonces vi su cara. Blanca, sin vida. La cara de un cadáver.

Kakashi cerró un momento los ojos pero los volvió a abrir en seguida, como si no quisiera rememorar esa escena.

—Al día siguiente, en el funeral, no llevé la máscara —continuó—. Pero al regresar a casa y mirarme al espejo no vi mi cara, sino la de mi padre. Sé que físicamente me parezco a él, mucha gente me lo dice. Pero no era simplemente su cara lo que yo veía en el espejo: lo que yo veía era la cara de un cadáver, del cadáver de alguien que había deshonrado las reglas ninja… y pensaba que cualquiera que mirara mi cara vería lo mismo que yo…

—Kakashi, eso no es así —exclamó Iruka sin poder contenerse esta vez—. Tu padre… 

—Lo sé —interrumpió Kakashi—. Tardé unos años, pero Obito me ayudó a comprenderlo.

—¿Obito? —El joven maestro no había oído jamás ese nombre antes.

—Otro día te contaré esa historia —prometió Kakashi, mirando por fin a Iruka a los ojos—. La cuestión es que, a partir de ese día, me acostumbré a llevar la máscara siempre en público. Siempre, hasta que tuve la oportunidad de besarte, y entonces no dudé ni por un momento en quitármela.

Iruka tragó saliva ante la intensa mirada llena de amor y confianza de Kakashi.

—Tu padre fue un gran hombre, demasiado bueno para ser ninja —murmuró el joven maestro—. Pero yo no veo su cara cuando te miro, solo veo la cara del hombre al que amo.

Kakashi sonrió y alzó una mano para acariciar levemente la mejilla de Iruka, quien contuvo el aliento, esperando que el jounin le besara, pero para su decepción, no fue así.

—En fin, todo eso fue hace mucho tiempo —dijo Kakashi, mirando de nuevo hacia la estancia vacía—. Ahora ya no es más que una habitación, pero lo cierto es que preferiría usar la otra como dormitorio principal. Esta podría ser una habitación de invitados, o un estudio, o las dos cosas.

Esas palabras hicieron reaccionar un poco a Iruka.

—¿Vas a mudarte aquí?

Kakashi le clavó la mirada.

—Solo si tú te mudas conmigo.

Pillado completamente por sorpresa, el chuunin tardó varios segundos en procesar esa frase.

—Espera… ¿Me estás pidiendo… que vivamos juntos?

—Así es.

—Oh. —Iruka estaba momentáneamente en blanco.

—No tienes por qué decidirlo ahora mismo. Además, la casa necesita una buena puesta a punto, pero las misiones no me han dejado tiempo. Si para cuando acabe de arreglarla, decides que sí, bien, y si no, la venderé.

—¿La venderás? ¿La casa de tu familia?

Kakashi se encogió de hombros.

—Es una casa muy grande para mí solo. Y esta casa necesita una familia.

_Una familia._

Iruka apenas podía recordar lo que significaban esas palabras.

Miró a su alrededor para observar la casa desde otra perspectiva. Desde una perspectiva de futuro. Y sin darse cuenta, avanzó por el pasillo hasta la otra habitación (la que supuestamente compartirían él y Kakashi), entró en ella y caminó hasta la ventana que daba al jardín trasero. Este estaba igual de abandonado que el delantero, pero descubrió que había un par de sauces majestuosos. Y unos metros más allá, confirmó el maestro con deleite, estaba el lago. De hecho, la casa tenía su propio embarcadero de madera para acceder a él.

Era una casa preciosa.

Pero si se mudaba allí con Kakashi, todo el mundo se enteraría. Su relación ya no sería ni un rumor o un secreto a voces, sería oficial.

_Una familia._

¿Podían él y Kakashi ser una familia?

Mientras cavilaba y seguía mirando el lago, notó que el jounin se ponía de nuevo a su lado.

—Sé que te pilla un poco lejos de la academia, pero es una buena zona. —Kakashi parecía más inseguro que un momento antes—. Y te ahorrarías el alquiler de tu apartamento. Bueno, los dos nos ahorraríamos el alquiler de nuestros apartamentos. Pero como he dicho, piénsatelo con calma, y…

—Ya lo he decidido —interrumpió Iruka—. Digo que sí.

Kakashi abrió mucho los ojos.

—¿En serio?

—Solo con una condición.

—¿Cuál?

—Quiero que la arreglemos entre los dos. Quiero pagar a medias lo que cueste.

Se notaba demasiado que Kakashi no estaba de acuerdo. Y, sin embargo, no le puso pegas. Suspiró y a continuación sonrió feliz.

—Como tú quieras.

Iruka le devolvió la sonrisa.

Ahora sí, Kakashi le besó. Iruka le devolvió el beso con fiereza y se abrazó con fuerza al jounin, pasando ambos manos por detrás de su cuello; esta vez no le iba a dejar escapar. La temperatura subió rápidamente entre ellos y Kakashi jadeó.

—Iruka, no podemos… Tu brazo…

—Que le den a mi brazo, maldita sea, está perfectamente.

Iruka se separó de Kakashi, concentró chakra en los dedos índice y corazón de su mano derecha, y antes de que el Ninja Copia pudiera impedírselo, cortó la escayola en dos. Los pedazos cayeron al suelo. Iruka inspeccionó su brazo y movió todos los dedos, sin problema.

—¿Ves?

Kakashi no pudo evitar sonreír malicioso.

—Eres un imprudente. Tsunade te va a abroncar.

—Tú me protegerás de ella.

—Ya veremos.

Volvieron a besarse. Kakashi aprisionó a Iruka entre él y la pared, y rápidamente entre los dos desabrocharon todos los botones y cremalleras que estorbaban.  

Kakashi le folló contra la pared, rápido, duro, pero eso era lo que Iruka también necesitaba. Ya lo harían con más calma en otro momento, cuando se hubieran resarcido de la sequía. Y mientras se resarcían Iruka comprendió por qué seis meses sin tener sexo con Kakashi le habían afectado tanto. La clave no estaba en el sexo, sino en Kakashi. Porque el sexo con Kakashi era más que sexo. Ya fuera sexo salvaje, tierno o apasionado, era sexo con amor. Iruka estaba más seguro que nunca.

Y el amor era todo lo que se necesitaba para formar una familia.

***

—Así que… te diste un golpe y la escayola se partió, ¿no? —preguntó Tsunade rompiendo el silencio que imperaba en la consulta médica.

Iruka bajó la mirada hacia su brazo izquierdo hinchado y dolorido, que estaba siendo inspeccionado por la Quinta.

—Sí —mintió, luciendo aún más avergonzado que cuando le había mentido a Sakura minutos antes.

A su lado, Kakashi se debatía entre el sentimiento de culpa por haber permitido que Iruka se quitara la escayola antes de tiempo, y la diversión que le provocaba la incomodidad del chuunin.

—Ya veo —dijo Tsunade, aunque era evidente que no le creía. Se giró hacia Sakura—. Sakura, tráeme el yeso y agua, por favor.

—Enseguida, Tsunade-sama —dijo la muchacha, y salió de la consulta.

En cuanto los tres adultos se quedaron solos, Tsunade no tardó en exhibir una sonrisa malvada.

—¿Valió la pena, al menos? —preguntó.

—¿Perdón…? —Iruka no entendió, o no quiso entender.

Kakashi no respondió, pero miró al frente y sonrió bajo la máscara.


	13. Capítulo 13

La ninja desertora de Sunagakure era hábil, sin duda. Tras más de una hora de lucha después de haberla encontrado por fin, había herido a dos ninjas de Konoha y a tres de Sunagakure, uno de ellos de gravedad. No era de extrañar que la Aldea Oculta de la Arena hubiera pedido ayuda a Konoha para detenerla. El objetivo de la misión conjunta era atraparla con vida para llevarla de vuelta a su aldea para ser juzgada, pero la Quinta le había ordenado a Kakashi que antepusiera las vidas de sus compañeros a la de una desertora si era necesario.

Así pues, cuando la desertora hirió a otro ninja de Konoha con una técnica de alto nivel, Kakashi decidió que _sí_ era necesario.

— _¡Chidori!_

La desertora, una mujer joven con el pelo castaño, suponía que la querían con vida, por lo que se sorprendió al ver el ataque directo y mortal del jounin de Konoha. Intentó esquivarlo, pero en ese momento Nara Shikaku la atrapó por fin con su _Kagemane no Jutsu_ , y la mano y el _Chidori_ de Kakashi le atravesaron el corazón.

El jounin miró a la mujer a los ojos mientras esta expiraba, a esa última expresión mezcla de pánico y sorpresa en un rostro contraído por el dolor.

_«Kakashi….»_

La cara de Rin apareció tan de repente que Kakashi se quedó sin respiración. Inmediatamente sacó su mano del pecho de la mujer y esta se desplomó. La cara de Rin se desvaneció tan rápidamente como había aparecido, pero Kakashi seguía sin poder respirar. Trastabilló y cayó hacia atrás.

Shikaku se acercó a su posición y comprobó que la desertora de Sunagakure estaba muerta. Miró a Kakashi y frunció el ceño.

—¡Oi, Kakashi! ¿Estás bien? —le llamó.

Kakashi inspiró aire por fin y asintió. Se levantó con pesadez.

—¿Seguro? Estás pálido. ¿Estás herido? —insistió el líder del clan Nara.

—No, no estoy herido. Estoy bien.

Los otros dos ninjas de Konoha y los cuatro de Sunagakure también se acercaron, el más herido apoyándose en un compañero. Ninguno se quejó de que Kakashi hubiera matado a la desertora.

—Será mejor que regrese con los de Sunagakure para informar personalmente al Kazekage de esto —dijo Shikaku—. Habrá que explicarle por qué no hemos podido cumplir con la misión.

—Yo también —dijo Kakashi—. Al fin y al cabo, la he matado yo.

—No es necesario. Además, la Quinta me encargó a mí la parte diplomática de la misión. Tú regresa a Konoha.

Kakashi asintió y agradeció a Shikaku en silencio.

Tenía ganas de vomitar.

***

Cinco horas después y mucho antes de lo previsto, Kakashi estaba de vuelta en Konoha. Normalmente, cuando regresaba de una misión de noche, iba directamente al apartamento de Iruka y se duchaba allí, pero ese día ni se le pasó por la cabeza ir a ningún otro sitio que no fuera su propio apartamento.

La estancia estaba patas arriba, ya que muchas de sus cosas ya estaban en la casa del lago que en breve compartiría con Iruka, y ya no se molestaba en ordenar lo que quedaba pendiente por trasladar. Allí en su dormitorio se quitó las ropas manchadas de sangre y luego se metió en la ducha, donde permaneció casi diez minutos bajo el chorro de agua caliente, intentando relajarse y dejar la mente en blanco, pero obviamente no lo consiguió.

Solo podía pensar en una cosa.

Rin.

Hacía cinco años que su rostro no se le aparecía de esa manera, dejándole así de afectado. Kakashi intentó convencerse a sí mismo de que era normal que la hubiera recordado en ese momento: la desertora se parecía un poco físicamente a Rin (las dos eran mujeres jóvenes con el mismo peinado y color de cabello), y a ambas las había matado con la misma técnica.

Pero el constante sentimiento de culpa que la muerte de Rin le había provocado, y que en los últimos años había conseguido arrinconar un poco, estaba regresando con fuerza una vez más.

Kakashi se dejó caer en el suelo de la ducha y enterró la cara entre las manos.

«Lo siento, Obito… Lo siento, Rin»

Después de la ducha, se metió en la cama sin cenar. No tenía hambre, lo único que quería era dormir.

Pero aquella fue una mala noche.

Como era de esperar, las pesadillas regresaron. La cara de Rin apareció en sus sueños una vez más, diciendo su nombre y mirándole a los ojos con esa expresión de horror que Kakashi jamás, _jamás_ , olvidaría. El jounin se despertó varias veces a lo largo de la noche con un sudor frío. Y lo primero que hizo cada vez fue mirarse la mano derecha, constatando que al menos no veía sangre en ella, no como le había sucedido durante años, en los que su mente le había jugado malas pasadas.

Estaba apenas amaneciendo cuando el jounin despertó de nuevo. Esta vez, y aunque seguía cansado por la misión, ya no intentó volver a dormirse. Se metió en la ducha de nuevo para lavarse el sudor, y se puso ropa limpia. Seguía sin tener nada de hambre así que no se molestó en desayunar.

Salió del apartamento y se dirigió al cementerio, parando por el camino a comprar un pequeño ramo de flores en la tienda de los Yamanaka.

Al llegar al cementerio primero se detuvo, como siempre, ante el monumento a los héroes de Konoha para saludar a Obito. Luego se dirigió a la tumba con el nombre de Nohara Rin escrito en la lápida, donde dejó las flores.

«Hola, Rin. Lamento no haber venido a visitarte últimamente. Pero no me he olvidado de ti.»

Kakashi le relató las últimas novedades de su vida a su antigua compañera. Permaneció frente a la tumba más de una hora, aunque él no se dio cuenta, pues siempre que estaba allí perdía la noción del tiempo (la verdadera razón por la que llegaba tarde a muchas citas).

— _Oi_ , Kakashi.

El jounin despertó de sus pensamientos y vio aproximarse a Gai.

— _Yo_ —saludó.

—Hacía tiempo que no coincidíamos por aquí. Visitando a Rin, veo.

—Sí. Y tú a tu padre, supongo.

—Así es.

Los dos jounins se quedaron en silencio unos minutos mirando la lápida.

—¿Cómo fue la misión? —preguntó finalmente Gai—. ¿Atrapasteis a la ninja desertora de Sunagakure?

—Sí, pero no con vida. Shikaku ha ido a la Aldea Oculta de la Arena a explicar por qué.

—Entiendo. —Gai se giró hacia él—. Sabes, mi eterno rival, hace tiempo que no tenemos uno de nuestros retos.

—¿Un reto? —Hacía mucho tiempo que Gai no le proponía uno de sus retos. Debía haber notado que estaba alicaído, pues Kakashi sabía que algunas veces el verdadero motivo detrás de los retos absurdos de Gai era distraerle cuando estaba de bajón.

—Sí. ¿Qué te parece a ver quién consigue llegar antes a la cima de la montaña de los Hokages? ¿O a ver quién da más vueltas haciendo el pino alrededor de la aldea? ¿O a ver quién…?

Kakashi le interrumpió alzando la mano.

—Esta vez te voy a proponer yo uno.

—¿Eh? ¡¿En serio?! ¿Cuál?

El Ninja Copia sonrió ladino.

***

Gai miró el cubo de pintura y la brocha que Kakashi acababa de darle, y luego miró la gran casa que tenía enfrente.

—¿Ese es tu reto? ¿A ver quién termina antes de pintar _tu_ casa?

Kakashi se encogió de hombros.

—Si no lo aceptas, lo entenderé —dijo—. Al fin y al cabo, siempre he sido más rápido que tú…

Los ojos de Gai se volvieron chispas y alzó el puño haciendo su conocido gesto de determinación.

—¡Por supuesto que lo acepto! ¡Y te demostraré que soy yo, la Bestia Verde de Konoha, el más rápido, incluso en tareas de bricolaje! ¡¡ORYAAAAAAA!!

Gai abrió un par de Puertas Internas (o esa fue la impresión que daba) y empezó a pintar la fachada principal de la casa como si le fuera la vida en ello. Kakashi sonrió mientras se arremangaba, dispuesto a no perder el reto, y cruzó los dedos índice y corazón de ambas manos en un sello.

— _¡Kagebunshin no jutsu!_

Al momento un clon idéntico a él surgió de la nada en medio de una pequeña nube de humo.

—¡Manos a la obra! —dijeron ambos a la vez, cogiendo cada uno un bote de pintura y una brocha.

—¡Oi! ¡Eso es trampa! —exclamó Gai entre enérgicos brochazos.

—¿Por qué es trampa? Nunca dije que no pudiéramos usar ninjutsu para completar el reto.

—¡Te vas a enterar! ¡¡ORYAAAAAAA!!

***

Entre la energía y la determinación de Gai, y Kakashi y su clon, todas las fachadas de la casa estuvieron listas en poco más de media hora, pintadas de un reluciente color amarillo ocre.

Los dos jounins se sentaron a descansar en medio del jardín, mirando orgullosos el resultado. Cada uno había pintado dos fachadas de cuatro, así que según Kakashi era un empate, pero Gai adujo que sus dos fachadas eran más grandes y que por lo tanto él era el ganador. Kakashi había conseguido lo que quería, que era terminar de pintar la casa, así que no iba a discutir.

—De acuerdo, tú has ganado.

—Por supuesto que he ganado. Y para celebrarlo, mi eterno rival, me vas a invitar a comer _dango_.

—¿ _Dango_? ¿Hoy?

—Así es. He quedado con Kurenai y Asuma donde siempre.

—Ah… está bien —suspiró Kakashi—. Supongo que… —se interrumpió al notar un chakra conocido a sus espaldas.

—Kakashi.

El jounin se giró y vio a Iruka entrando en el jardín, cargando una pequeña caja. El chuunin también llevaba un tiempo trajinando sus cosas poco a poco a la nueva casa.

—Iruka. —Kakashi se levantó con una sonrisa.

El joven maestro se acercó lentamente. Su expresión era un poco dubitativa.

—Hola, Iruka —saludó Gai, también levantándose.

—Hola, Gai.

Se hizo un pequeño silencio. Kakashi observó a su pareja y a su amigo con atención. Aunque lejos quedaba ya la desconfianza de Gai hacia Iruka, era evidente que Iruka se sentía aún incómodo con la presencia de la Bestia Verde de Konoha.

—Justo ahora hablábamos de ir a comer dango con Kurenai y Asuma. ¿Te apuntas? —dijo finalmente Gai.

El Ninja Copia agradeció mentalmente el gesto de su amigo en silencio, y esperó por la respuesta de Iruka, quien le echó una mirada nerviosa. Kakashi le respondió con una sonrisa y un gesto de asentimiento. A pesar de que la idea de almorzar con un grupo de jounins seguramente intimidaba al chuunin, Kakashi sabía que Iruka no podía negarse. Kakashi había ido ya varias veces con Iruka y sus amigos Kotetsu e Izumo a tomar algo en Kaito’s, así que había llegado el turno de Iruka de relacionarse con los amigos de Kakashi.

—Eh… claro. Gracias.

—Estupendo. Nos vemos en el bar en media hora. ¡Hasta luego! —se despidió Gai.

—Hasta luego, Gai.

En cuanto Gai se hubo marchado, Kakashi se bajó la máscara y besó en los labios a Iruka.

—¿Qué tal estás? —preguntó el jounin.

—Bien. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo fue la misión? —preguntó Iruka.

La mención a la misión hizo que la sonrisa de Kakashi se apagara un poco.

—Sin bajas —respondió escuetamente.

—Me alegro. ¿Cuándo has vuelto?

El jounin vaciló antes de responder. Si le decía a Iruka que había regresado la noche anterior, también tendría que explicarle por qué no había ido al apartamento del chuunin. Y Kakashi no tenía ganas de contarle a nadie sobre su mala noche, ni siquiera a Iruka. Pero tampoco podía mentirle: se lo había prometido.

_«Pero sí puedo prometerte una cosa: jamás te mentiré, ni te engañaré.»_

—Regresé anoche —admitió.

—Oh. —Iruka no ocultó su decepción—. ¿Y por qué no viniste a verme…?

Kakashi bajó la mirada.

—Necesitaba estar a solas un rato. La misión… me trajo malos recuerdos.

—Entiendo… —Iruka le acarició un brazo—. ¿Quieres compartirlos…?

—No realmente.

Por un momento Kakashi temió que Iruka se enfadara por dejarle al margen, pero el chuunin solo apretó los labios y luego suspiró.

—Ok. Pero deberías haberme avisado de tu vuelta. Debes hacerlo siempre, aunque llegues antes de tiempo.

—Lo haré. Lo siento.

—Bien. Por cierto… ¿habéis pintado la casa? —preguntó Iruka sorprendido, mirando por encima del hombro de Kakashi.

—Así es. Un pequeño “reto” entre Gai y yo. Bueno, ¿nos vamos a comer?

Un pequeño quejido escapó de los labios del chuunin.

—No puedo librarme, ¿verdad?

Kakashi rió.

—Vamos, no son tan terribles.

—No son terribles, son… la élite —replicó Iruka—. No tengo nada en común con ellos.

—Eso no es cierto. —Kakashi apoyó la frente en la de Iruka—. Me tienes a mí.

Aquello hizo sonreír a Iruka por fin. Y el simple hecho de ver sonreír a Iruka hizo que Kakashi se sintiera mejor.

***

El almuerzo con la élite jounin de Konoha no estaba siendo tan terrible como Iruka había temido. Kurenai y Asuma se habían mostrado genuinamente contentos al verle aparecer junto a Kakashi, y se estaban esforzando en incluirle dentro de la conversación. Kurenai le hizo muchas preguntas a Iruka sobre la casa que iba compartir con Kakashi: qué le había parecido al verla por primera vez, cuando iban a mudarse mudarse, qué iba a hacer con su apartamento… Iruka respondió que la casa le había encantado nada más verla, que se mudarían en una semana a lo sumo, y que ya había avisado a su casero semanas atrás que en breve dejaría su apartamento. Asuma se ofreció a ayudar a lo que hiciera falta, a lo que Gai no tardó en proclamar orgulloso que él ya había hecho; al parecer no estaba molesto porque Kakashi le hubiera enredado en un reto para ello.

Pero cuando los tres empezaron a contar anécdotas de misiones pasadas, todas de rango A o superior, Iruka no podía dejar de sentirse fuera de lugar. Él no solo no había compartido misión con ninguno de ellos, sino que apenas había hecho dos misiones de rango A en su vida.

—¿Recordais aquella vez en la Aldea Oculta de la Lluvia? Se nos olvidó el equipo impermeable y terminamos todos empapados —contaba Kurenai—. Gai regresó resfriado y no paró de estornudar durante una semana. Y Kakashi, tú también te resfriaste. Creo que es la única vez en mi vida que te he visto resfriado.

—No es la única. También me resfrié después de aquella misión en la Aldea Oculta del Frío.

—Oh, es cierto, ya me acuerdo. Esa fue la primera misión en la que coincidimos después de que dejaras ANBU.

La mención de ANBU hizo que Iruka volviera a prestar atención. Iruka sabía perfectamente que Kakashi había estado en ANBU, ya que cuando se enteró de que el Ninja Copia iba a ser el nuevo maestro de Naruto tras convertirse en genin, había leído su ficha, y además le había visto el tatuaje, pero Kakashi nunca había hablado del tema e Iruka nunca le había preguntado.

—El otro día vi a Tenzou, por cierto —comentó Asuma—. Parece que le va bastante bien como capitán.

—No esperaba menos.

El tono tan afectuoso de Kakashi pilló desprevenido a Iruka.

—¿Quién es Tenzou? —preguntó sin pensar.

Los cuatro jounins le miraron. Iruka tragó saliva, incómodo al ser de repente el centro de atención. A continuación, Kurenai, Gai y Asuma miraron a Kakashi.

—¿No le has presentado a Tenzou? —preguntó Kurenai, más extrañada que sorprendida.

Kakashi se encogió de hombros.

—Hace tiempo que no coincidimos. —Kakashi se dirigió a Iruka—: Tenzou es un ex compañero de cuando estaba en ANBU. Compartimos muchas misiones. Es un gran ninja y un buen amigo.

—Ah.

Iruka bajó la mirada hacia su ración de dango. Sentía una desazón en la boca del estómago y no sabía muy bien por qué.

***

El almuerzo terminó y Kakashi e Iruka se despidieron de los tres jounins. La pareja echó a andar hacia el centro de Konoha, aparentemente sin rumbo, Kakashi como siempre con las manos en los bolsillos e Iruka con la mirada un poco perdida. La desazón no se iba y sentía el ánimo por los suelos.

—¿Tienes turno esta tarde en la oficina de misiones? —preguntó Kakashi sacándole de su ensimismamiento.

—¿Eh? No, lo he tenido a primera hora.

—Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer esta tarde?

—Había pensado llevar un par de cajas más a la casa.

—Te ayudaré, entonces.

—No hace falta, pero como quieras…

Iruka sabía muy bien que si Kakashi subía a su apartamento lo de las cajas tendría que esperar.

Efectivamente, en cuanto los dos ninjas cruzaron el umbral de la puerta del apartamento de Iruka, Kakashi se bajó la máscara y, cogiendo a Iruka de la cintura, lo atrajo hacia él para besarle.

Iruka se dejó coger, y besar, y abrazar, y todo lo que Kakashi quiso durante la siguiente media hora. Al acabar, Kakashi se dejó caer boca arriba en el lecho, e Iruka se colocó tumbado de lado, mirando hacia él. El joven maestro se quedó observando el tatuaje de ANBU que Kakashi lucía en el hombro izquierdo. Alargó la mano y acarició con el dedo índice la espiral roja como la sangre.

La conversación durante el almuerzo había hecho que se diera cuenta de todo lo que no sabía aún sobre Kakashi. No sabía nada de sus tiempos en ANBU, ni por qué lo había dejado. Tampoco sabía aún quién era ese tal Obito del cual Kakashi le había prometido hablarle algún día y aún no lo había hecho, ni conocía a ese Tenzou del cual el jounin había hablado tan afectuosamente en el almuerzo.

—¿Hubo algo entre ese tal Tenzou y tú? —preguntó antes de que se le fuera el valor si lo pensaba demasiado.

—¿Qué? —Kakashi abrió mucho los ojos y giró la cabeza hacia él—. Claro que no. —Sonrió—. A Tenzou no le van los hombres.

Iruka frunció el ceño.

—¿Quieres decir que esa fue la razón por la que no pasó nada? ¿Qué él no quiso?

El tono amargo de Iruka puso en alerta a Kakashi, que se incorporó un poco en la cama para poder ver mejor a Iruka.

—No, no quería decir eso. Tenzou es solo un amigo, y jamás le he mirado de otro modo.

Kakashi le estaba diciendo la verdad, Iruka lo sabía, y aquello debería hacerle sentirse mejor, pero había algo más, otro tema, que le turbaba. El jounin iba a decir algo más (seguramente para calmar del todo su ataque de celos al parecer absurdo) pero Iruka le interrumpió.

—¿Qué vas a hacer a partir de ahora cuando necesites un rato a solas?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Me refiero a lo de hoy, o a lo de ayer, más bien, cuando llegaste y te fuiste a tu apartamento porque, según me has dicho esta mañana, necesitabas estar a solas. Pero en una semana estaremos viviendo juntos, así que, ¿qué vas a hacer?

El Ninja Copia tardó mucho en responder. Eso solo podía significar una cosa: que la respuesta no le iba a gustar nada a Iruka.

—Había pensado en mantener mi apartamento —confesó finalmente.

—¿Qué?

—Solo por si acaso —dijo Kakashi, y empezó a explicarse con rapidez—: Por si me vuelve a ocurrir lo de ayer y necesito algo de espacio.

Iruka se incorporó también.

—No puedes hacer eso. —De repente el joven maestro sentía un nudo en la garganta, y estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no perder la compostura—. No puedes pedirme que viva contigo, y mantener tu propio espacio para cuando no quieras estar conmigo.

—Iruka, no es eso…

—Sí es eso, es exactamente eso —replicó el chuunin, dolido.

—No lo es —insistió Kakashi—. Iruka, tú no lo entiendes.

—Entonces explícamelo.

Kakashi se quedó callado y miró hacia otro lado.

— _Explícamelo_ —insistió Iruka.

El jounin tomó aire.

—Hay veces, por “x” razones, razones que tú no conoces, que al regresar de una misión me siento como si fuera la mayor escoria del mundo —murmuró con la voz quebrada. Iruka le miró sorprendido y Kakashi hizo una pausa, recomponiéndose—. Y no quiero que me veas así.

Tras procesar esas palabras, Iruka alargó la mano, tomó a Kakashi de la barbilla, y le obligó a girar la cara de nuevo para poder mirarle a los ojos.

—Yo nunca, _nunca_ , te veré como escoria —susurró el más joven con vehemencia—. Te amo. Amo todo de ti, incluso esa parte que aún desconozco. Pero necesito saber que tarde o temprano la conoceré. Y eso no ocurrirá si mantienes tu apartamento.  

Kakashi frunció el ceño, pero no replicó, pensativo. Se quedaron momentáneamente en silencio, hasta que el jounin bajó la mirada y suspiró con resignación.

—Está bien. Dejaré mi apartamento.

Iruka dejó escapar el aire que no sabía que había estado conteniendo. Realmente no sabría qué habría hecho si Kakashi se hubiera negado. Cerró los ojos y apoyó la frente en el hombro desnudo del jounin, justo encima del tatuaje.

—Gracias —musitó.

La mano de Kakashi le acarició el cabello suelto.

—¿Tanto confías en mí…?

Todavía con los ojos cerrados, Iruka besó el tatuaje.

—Por supuesto.

Kakashi le instó a alzar el rostro y le besó en la boca, mientras le tumbaba de nuevo en la cama.

«Pero necesito que tú también confíes en mí…»


	14. Capítulo 14

El despertador sonó e Iruka lo apagó de un pequeño manotazo. Abrió los ojos con pereza y se estiró como un gato, notando una leve tensión en la espalda. Todavía no se había acostumbrado a dormir en un futón en lugar de en una cama.

A su lado, vio a Kakashi moverse bajo las sábanas. El jounin tenía el sueño muy ligero así que seguro que también se había despertado. Iruka rodó sobre él y le besó en la sien.

—Me voy a la oficina de misiones. Tú vuélvete a dormir —le susurró en el oído.

Sin abrir los ojos en ningún momento, Kakashi hizo un ruidito de asentimiento e Iruka le miró con ternura.

Solo habían pasado quince días desde la mudanza e Iruka ya se sentía completamente a gusto en su nuevo hogar, incluso a pesar de su espalda.

Lo mejor de esos primeros quince días había sido que Kakashi no había sido llamado a ninguna misión y por lo tanto habían podido dormir juntos todas las noches.

Bueno, dormir, lo que se dice, dormir, no habían dormido mucho.

Iruka ahogó un quejido de dolor cuando se incorporó. No solo tenía dolorida la espalda. Quizá era hora de descansar un poco de tanto sexo. Pero era difícil decirle que no a Kakashi, especialmente cuando Iruka lo deseaba tanto como él.

Se levantó sin hacer ruido, se cambió rápidamente y bajó a la renovada cocina a desayunar una taza de té.

La casa ya no parecía la misma que cuando la había visitado con Kakashi por primera vez. Entre los dos habían arreglado todos los desperfectos, aunque también habían ayudado Kotetsu e Izumo, sobre todo el primero, quien inesperadamente había demostrado ser todo un manitas en bricolaje. Gai les había ayudado a pintarla, y Kurenai les había arreglado el jardín. Entre ella y los jutsus de tierra de Kakashi, lo habían dejado listo en un solo día. Asuma también se había ofrecido para ayudar, pero como ya no quedaban tareas que hacer, les había ayudado a transportar sus últimas cosas el día de la mudanza. Como era de esperar, al final del día Iruka y Kakashi se habían visto obligados a invitar a todos ellos a tomar algo en agradecimiento, lo que se había convertido en una inesperada mini fiesta de inauguración de la casa, a la que sin saber muy bien cómo ni por qué se añadieron Anko, Genma y Raidou. A Iruka le había preocupado el hecho de mezclar chuunins y jounins y alcohol. Evidentemente se formaron dos grupitos pero todo el mundo fue muy amable con todo el mundo y la fiesta terminó sin ningún incidente.

Después de desayunar, Iruka lavó la taza de té, terminó de arreglarse, y salió de la casa en dirección a la Oficina de Misiones. Tardaba un poco más en llegar hasta allí de lo que tardaba desde su antiguo apartamento, pero al chuunin no le importaba.

Al llegar, se dirigió como siempre a la sala principal, donde se repartían los pergaminos con las misiones asignadas, dispuesto a ocupar su lugar tras el mostrador, pero inesperadamente Shizune le interceptó.

—Iruka —le llamó la mujer.

El aludido se detuvo a su lado.

—Shizune. Buenos días.

—Buenos días, Iruka. La Hokage requiere tu presencia.

—Oh. De acuerdo.

Era extraño que la Quinta pidiera expresamente por él, pero Iruka no se molestó en preguntar a Shizune, quien seguramente o no sabría nada o no podría decírselo, así que se limitó a seguir a la mujer por los pasillos hasta el despacho de la Hokage. La última vez que Tsunade había pedido expresamente por él, había sido para asignarle la misión de atrapar a Mizuki. Iruka tragó saliva. No podía ser que Mizuki se hubiera escapado otra vez, ¿verdad? Especialmente en su estado. Entonces, ¿qué podía ser?

No tardaría en averiguarlo. Shizune y él entraron en el despacho de la Hokage, quien estaba como siempre sentada tras su mesa. Delante de ella, en el centro de la estancia, había tres jounins, dos de ellos eran Genma y Raidou, y al tercero solo lo conocía de vista. Era un ninja médico que había aprobado los exámenes para jounin hacía poco, los mismos que Iruka había suspendido meses atrás.

—Tsunade-sama, aquí está Umino-san. —Shizune le indicó con un gesto a Iruka que se colocara junto a los jounins. Iruka lo hizo, dando ya por hecho que se trataba de una misión, aunque no entendía por qué lo habían llamado a él, un chuunin, para completar un equipo de jounins.

—Buenos días, Tsunade-sama. —Iruka se inclinó levemente para saludar a la Hokage.

—Buenos días, Iruka. —Tsunade se reclinó un poco más en su asiento. Shizune se colocó a su lado—. Supongo que ya conoces a Genma, a Raidou y a Eiji. Necesito que les ayudes en una misión.

—Claro, Hokage-sama.

«¿Pero en qué puedo ayudar yo a tres jounins?», se preguntó mentalmente Iruka. Tsunade seguramente vio el desconcierto en su rostro, y por eso o porque la misión urgía, no se andó por las ramas.

—Tu abuelo materno era del País de los Osos, ¿verdad?

—¿Mi abuelo? —repitió Iruka, sorprendido. Tsunade le miró impaciente y el chuunin comprendió que debía limitarse a contestar las preguntas—. Sí, lo era.

—¿Y hablaba el dialecto de la zona?

—Sí.

—¿Tu madre también lo hablaba?

—Sí.

—¿Contigo?

—Sí, a veces.

—Entonces conoces el idioma. Bueno, el dialecto.

Iruka vaciló.

—Bueno… hace muchos años que no lo he utilizado. Solo lo hablaba a veces con mi madre. Lo tengo algo… oxidado.

—¿Pero te entenderías con alguien de la zona?

—Eh… sí. Creo que sí.

Tsunade se irguió, apoyando los codos sobre la mesa, y entrelazó los dedos bajo su barbilla. Iruka notó que parecía tensa, como si no le gustara lo que estaba a punto de decir.

—Bien, eso tendrá que bastar. Iruka, necesito que nos ayudes con esta misión que ahora te explicaremos. Es una misión por encima de tu rango, pero ahora mismo eres el único shinobi en activo en Konoha que conoce el dialecto que se habla en el País de los Osos. ¿Aceptas?

Iruka tragó saliva. ¿Una misión por encima de su rango? Pero negarse no era una opción, no realmente. Ni siquiera cuando una vocecita le advirtió que cierto ninja con un sharingan no se iba a tomar bien aquello.

El chuunin se cuadró.

—Por supuesto, Tsunade-sama.

***

Iruka regresó a casa una hora después. Kakashi, que ya se había levantado, estaba entrenando haciendo flexiones en el jardín. Cuando vio aparecer a Iruka se detuvo y le miró extrañado.

—¿Qué ocurre? Creía que no vendrías hasta el mediodía.

Después de que Tsunade le explicara los detalles de la misión, Genma, que sería el capitán, apenas le había dado media hora a Iruka para recoger sus cosas y presentarse en la puerta principal de Konoha. Así que Iruka no podía permitirse que Kakashi le retrasara.

—Tsunade me ha mandado llamar a primera hora. Tengo una misión. He de recoger mis cosas y partir enseguida —explicó, serio.

—¿Una misión? —Kakashi le miró sorprendido.

—Sí. Perdona, pero he de darme prisa.

Iruka entró en la casa y se dirigió rápidamente al armario donde guardaban sus equipos. Como era de esperar, Kakashi le siguió, haciéndole preguntas.

—¿Qué clase de misión? ¿Con quién?

Iruka notó que Kakashi intentaba sonar despreocupado. Por desgracia sabía que no iba a durar.

—Es una misión de rescate. Unos ninjas mercenarios han secuestrado a la hija de un mercader, un civil que nació en Konoha, y piden un rescate —explicó Iruka, agachado, mientras hacía su mochila—. El capitán es Genma, y los otros dos Raidou y un ninja médico llamado Eiji.

La mano de Kakashi le agarró del brazo, deteniéndole. Iruka le miró impaciente.

—Esos son tres jounins, dos de ellos tokubetsu jounins. ¿Por qué eres tú, un chuunin, el cuarto miembro? —inquirió el jounin, suspicaz.

—Porque la hija del mercader solo habla el dialecto de la zona. Y yo también lo hablo. Bueno, lo hablaban mi abuelo y mi madre. Por eso Tsunade me ha incluido en la misión.

Kakashi entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Qué rango es la misión?

Iruka suspiró.

—Los mercenarios son de nivel jounin, así que la han clasificado como ‘S’.

Kakashi le apretó el brazo.

—¿Qué? —siseó.

Iruka suspiró de nuevo.

—Ya lo has oído.

—Iruka, tú no puedes hacer una misión de rango ‘S’. No estás cualificado. ¡No estás preparado!

Molesto, Iruka se soltó del agarre de Kakashi.

—¡¿Crees que no lo sé?! Pero la Hokage en persona me lo ha pedido. ¡No podía negarme! ¡Soy un ninja! ¡No puedo negarme a ayudar a Konoha!

El jounin rechinó los dientes, pero estaba sin palabras. Iruka sabía que, de estar en su situación, Kakashi habría hecho lo mismo.

El joven maestro terminó de preparar la mochila y se levantó.

—Debo irme ya. Deséame suerte.

Kakashi no dijo nada. Su rostro era una máscara furibunda. Iruka inspiró hondo y se acercó para besarle en la mejilla. Pero apenas sus labios tocaron la piel del jounin, este le agarró de los hombros, sobresaltando al chuunin, y le besó furiosamente en los labios.

A Iruka se le cayó la mochila. Trató de soltarse, molesto por el repentino “ataque”.

—¡Kakashi! ¡Para! —exclamó.

Kakashi no le dejó ir. Volvió a besarle, pero esta vez el beso fue diferente. Más suave, más íntimo. Iruka, sobrecogido, se relajó y correspondió el beso. Cuando se separaron, Kakashi apoyó la frente en la suya.

—Buena suerte. Y ten cuidado, por favor.

—Lo tendré —prometió Iruka, intentando que no se le quebrara la voz. Recogió la mochila. Tenía que irse de allí cuanto antes o no lo conseguiría.

—Esto es nuevo para mí —murmuró Kakashi—. Ya sabes, ser yo el que espere a que llegues sano y salvo.

—No es para tanto —susurró Iruka, mintiendo descaradamente—. Solo hay que mantener la esperanza. Adiós.

Y se marchó.

***

Tras terminar de repasar el calendario de misiones de rango ‘B’ de la siguiente semana que Shizune le había dejado en su mesa, Tsunade se reclinó en su asiento y suspiró.

—Sé que estás ahí, mocoso. Di lo que tengas que decir.

La voz de Kakashi sonó desde fuera, desde el lateral de la ventana de su despacho.

—¿Por qué Genma? ¿Por qué no a mí? Sabes que conozco bien el País de los Osos.

—Y tú sabes que no puedo enviar a dos ninjas emocionalmente unidos a una misión juntos. Ya te lo dije una vez. Y no me gusta tener que repetir las cosas.

—Deberías haber hablado conmigo.

—¿Ah, sí? Que yo sepa, Iruka es un ninja adulto. No tengo por qué consultar nada contigo.

—¿Eso piensas? Entonces más te vale que no le pase nada a Iruka.

Tsunade explotó.

—¡¡A mí no me amenaces, mocoso!!

La Hokage se asomó furiosa por la ventana, pero el Ninja Copia ya se había ido.

***

Las siguientes tres semanas fueron un infierno para Kakashi. No hubo ni una sola noticia de la misión de Iruka, ni buena ni mala. Para colmo, a él le adjudicaron una estúpida y facilona misión de rango “B” con Anko, y dos de los chuunins más ineptos y necios de Konoha. Kakashi estaba seguro de que era un castigo de Tsunade por cómo se había dirigido a ella el día de la partida de Iruka. Anko se estuvo quejando durante los tres días que duró la misión de tener que hacer de niñera, aunque los dos chuunins la oyeran. Al regresar a Konoha, Kakashi se enteró de que Anko también había hecho enfadar a Tsunade al presentarse en su despacho unos días atrás de resaca y vomitar encima de su mesa.

Aquella noche, después de cenar algo ligero, Kakashi estaba en la sala de estar intentando leer un libro para desconectar de su constante preocupación un rato, cuando notó un chakra conocido acercarse a la vivienda. Tremendamente aliviado, el jounin se levantó de un salto y de otro salto se personó en el recibidor, justo cuando un polvoriento pero al parecer ileso Iruka entraba por la puerta.

—Ey. —Iruka le regaló una sonrisa cansada.

—Ey. —Kakashi enseguida le cogió la pesada mochila y también le sonrió—. Bienvenido a casa.

—Gracias…

—¿Cómo ha ido la misión? No sabía que llegabas hoy.

—Ya. Nadie lo sabía. No pudimos enviar ningún mensaje. Pero todo ha ido bien.

—Me alegro. Vamos, te ayudaré a bañarte.

Iruka debía estar en verdad muy cansado, porque no rechazó la ayuda de Kakashi ni para bañarse, ni para ponerse el pijama. No estaba ileso: tenía un hombro vendado, allí donde un kunai enemigo le había cortado, y varios moratones por todo el cuerpo, pero nada grave. Kakashi se ofreció también a hacerle algo de cena, pero el joven maestro alegó que no tenía hambre sino mucho sueño, así que los dos no tardaron en meterse en los futones.

—Ya estábamos regresando a Konoha después de liberar a la hija del mercader cuando sufrimos una emboscada —le contó Iruka ya en la oscuridad de la habitación— por parte de dos de los ninjas mercenarios que creíamos ya haber derrotado, justo en el límite con el País del Fuego. —Iruka bostezó—. Nos cogieron por sorpresa; fue entonces cuando me hirieron con el kunai. Pero Genma y Raidou acabaron con ellos… Y luego…

Pero Iruka no terminó de contar su historia: se quedó dormido. Kakashi le acomodó las sábanas y le besó en la frente.

—Buenas noches, amor. Que descanses.

Y también se quedó dormido profundamente, por primera vez en tres semanas.

***

Kakashi no supo qué lo había despertado. Pero enseguida supo una cosa: algo estaba mal.

El jounin se incorporó rápidamente, mirando a un lado y al otro. Todo parecía normal. La habitación y el resto de la casa estaban en silencio. La luz de la luna se filtraba por la ventana, iluminando levemente el espacio. Kakashi miró entonces a Iruka, quien parecía dormir plácidamente bajo las sábanas, pero le pareció ver que temblaba un poco. Le retiró un poco las sábanas para ver si era así, y entonces notó el calor que desprendía el cuerpo del joven. También vio las gotas de sudor que tenía en la frente.

«¿Fiebre?»

Preocupado, Kakashi colocó su mano en la frente de Iruka, y la sangre se le congeló en el pecho.

Iruka estaba ardiendo.

No era una simple fiebre. Era algo más.

—¡Iruka! ¡Iruka, despierta! —le llamó, sacudiéndole levemente el hombro sano, pero como ya esperaba era inútil: Iruka estaba inconsciente, no dormido—. ¡Maldición!

Kakashi destapó por completo a Iruka, y también le quitó la camiseta, buscando algún indicio de qué podría haber provocado la extraña y alta fiebre. Su mirada se posó enseguida en el hombro vendado. Quitó las vendas rasgándolas para poder observar la herida de kunai. Y allí estaba. Pero no era una herida normal: las venas y arterias que rodeaban la herida estaban ennegrecidas. El jounin acercó la nariz, y aspiró. Al principio no detectó nada. Volvió a aspirar, y entonces sí.

No había duda.

Veneno.


	15. Capítulo 15

Aquella estaba siendo, por el momento, una noche tranquila en el hospital de Konoha. Para Haruno Sakura, aprendiz de ninja médico, era su primera guardia en solitario, es decir, sin supervisión directa de la Hokage u otro médico, y deseaba que siguiera así de tranquila. Pero entonces escuchó el grito proveniente del hall.

—¡¡NECESITO AYUDA!!

A la joven le dio un vuelco el corazón. Conocía muy bien esa voz, y a medida que se acercaba corriendo, también ese chakra. Llegó al hall y en efecto allí estaba Kakashi-sensei, vestido con el uniforme de jounin pero sin el chaleco ni el _hitai ate_ , con la máscara subida, sosteniendo a alguien en brazos. Por un segundo, al ver el cabello largo y suelto, pensó que ese alguien era una mujer, pero al acercarse más vio el torso masculino y comprendió que se trataba de Iruka-sensei.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido, Kakashi-sensei? —preguntó observando preocupada el rostro encendido y sudoroso de su antiguo maestro, mientras dos enfermeros también se acercaban corriendo.

—Le han envenenado —explicó el jounin con voz alterada y tensa.

—¿Envenenado? —Sakura alzó la mirada y cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Kakashi, se estremeció. El jounin tenía la mirada desencajada con una expresión de pánico que Sakura le había visto en muy contadas ocasiones—. ¿C-cómo?

—Con un kunai, durante una misión con el equipo de Genma. Hay que llamar a Tsunade.

—Tsunade-sama no está de guardia esta noche —respondió un enfermero, un civil—. Avisaremos a otro médico.

—¡No quiero a otro médico! —gritó Kakashi, tomando por sorpresa a los tres, y miró a los dos enfermeros con gesto asesino—. ¡Avisad a Tsunade! ¡YA!

—P-pero… —El enfermero, aunque asustado, iba a negarse de nuevo, pero el chakra de Kakashi cambió de repente, haciendo que Sakura y el segundo enfermero, que sí era shinobi, dieran instintivamente un paso hacia atrás.

—Tú, avisa a Tsunade —ordenó Sakura al enfermero shinobi, intentando mantener la calma y obviar el chakra asesino que desprendía Kakashi en ese momento. El enfermero seguía paralizado por el miedo, por lo que la kunoichi tuvo que gritarle para que reaccionara—: ¡QUE AVISES A TSUNADE!

—¡Sí! —exclamó el hombre, y salió corriendo.

—Tú, conmigo —continuó Sakura, hablándole al enfermero civil, y luego se dirigió a Kakashi—: Kakashi-sensei, por aquí.

La joven kunoichi guió a Kakashi por un corto pasillo hasta una sala de reconocimiento con una cama en medio, donde le indicó que dejara a Iruka, cosa que el jounin hizo con sumo cuidado. Iruka estaba empapado en sudor, temblaba ligeramente y, aunque inconsciente, tenía la mandíbula tensa y el ceño fruncido. Posó la mano en su frente. No era de extrañar: tener tanta fiebre debía ser doloroso.

—Esta es la herida de kunai, ¿verdad? —Sakura retiró la mano y observó con atención las venas y arterias ennegrecidas alrededor de la herida del hombro de su antiguo maestro. Acercó mucho el rostro para oler la herida, pero no detectó nada—. Qué raro. No huele a veneno.

—Es prácticamente inodoro. Incluso a mí me ha costado detectarlo. Y de efecto muy retardado, ya que le hirieron hace unos dos días. ¿Sabes qué tipo de veneno puede ser?

Sakura alzó la vista para responder que no, que no lo sabía, pero la mirada expectante de Kakashi la dejó sin palabras. Era la primera vez que su sensei la miraba de esa manera, esperando una respuesta por parte de ella que él mismo, el poderoso Ninja Copia, no sabía. La primera vez que Kakashi-sensei le pedía ayuda a ella, cuando siempre había sido al revés. Y Sakura no podía ayudarle.

—Sakura —insistió Kakashi—. ¿Sabes qué tipo de veneno puede ser?

—No, no lo sé —admitió finalmente, sintiendo ganas de llorar—. Lo siento, Kakashi-sensei.

Sin ocultar su decepción, el jounin bajó la mirada, y acarició suavemente la mejilla del hombre inconsciente.

La ternura del gesto hizo que Sakura dejara de compadecerse de sí misma y reaccionara.

—Hay que mandar a analizar una muestra de sangre cuanto antes. —Se dirigió al enfermero—. Rápido, una jeringuilla.

El enfermero le trajo rápidamente una. Con ella, Sakura extrajo una muestra de sangre de Iruka, pinchando lo más cerca posible a la herida, y tras envolverla con cuidado se la devolvió al enfermero.

—Lleva esto al laboratorio y que la analicen. Di que es urgente. ¡Ah! Y a la vuelta consígueme el reporte de la misión de Shiranui Genma-san.

—Sí. —El enfermero salió corriendo de la habitación.

Entonces Sakura fue hacia uno de los armaritos de la sala y extrajo un barreño y varias toallas. Fue al lavabo que había en una esquina de la habitación, llenó el barreño de agua fría y metió dentro las toallas para que se empaparan. Sacó una y empezó a frotar suavemente con ella el torso sudado de Iruka.

—Hay que mantenerle fresco para que la fiebre no suba más —murmuró.

Kakashi asintió y él también cogió una toalla.

En ese momento entró Tsunade. Iba acompañada de su fiel Shizune y también de un guardaespaldas ANBU, como siempre que salía de su despacho o de su casa.

—¿Qué sucede aquí? —preguntó la Hokage acercándose. Llevaba una bata e iba despeinada.

—Han herido a Iruka-sensei con una kunai envenenado. El veneno es prácticamente inodoro y de efecto retardado —explicó rápidamente Sakura—. Ya he solicitado un análisis de sangre.

—Bien. ¿Cómo de retardado?

—Me dijo que lo habían herido durante una emboscada justo en el límite con el País del Fuego, así que hará dos o tres días —masculló Kakashi.

A Sakura no se le escapó el tono duro con el que Kakashi le había hablado a Tsunade-sama, aunque ella pareció ignorarlo.

—¿Y el reporte de la misión? —preguntó.

—Le he pedido al enfermero que me lo trajera —respondió Sakura.

Tsunade se dirigió a Shizune.

—Shizune, ves tú a por él. Te darás más prisa.

—Sí, Tsunade-sama. —Shizune salió de la sala.

La Quinta posó su mano sobre la frente de Iruka y frunció el ceño.

—Tiene demasiada fiebre. Si sube más, podría tener convulsiones. Las toallas no son suficientes. Sakura, prepara un baño con agua y hielo. Le meteremos dentro para ganar tiempo mientras llegan los resultados del análisis y preparo el antídoto. —Tsunade miró a Kakashi por primera vez a los ojos desde que había entrado—. Kakashi, espera fuera.

—Estarás de broma —exclamó este.

Sakura, ya en la puerta, se giró, mirando sorprendida a su sensei.

—¿Tengo cara de estar bromeando? —dijo Tsunade, mirando fijamente a Kakashi—. Sal de la habitación, mocoso. Es una orden.

—No.

«¿No?». Sakura estaba estupefacta. «¿Ha dicho que _no_?».

—¿No? —Tsunade alzó una ceja—. ¿Estás desobedeciendo una orden directa?

—Ha sido una orden directa tuya la que le ha puesto aquí —siseó Kakashi, señalando a Iruka—. ¿Y ahora me pides que me separe de él? No, no lo haré.

La mano de Sakura, en el pomo, temblaba. Tsunade, lívida de la ira, se dirigió a su ANBU.

—Sácalo de aquí.

El ANBU, un hombre alto y moreno con el pelo corto, dio un paso hacia Kakashi. Kakashi se irguió y entrecerró los ojos. El ANBU echó una mirada a Tsunade.

—No va a salir por las buenas —la advirtió.

Tsunade cerró los ojos, respiró hondo, y los abrió de nuevo.

—Está bien, déjalo. Pero esto no va a quedar así, mocoso. —Se giró hacia Sakura, aún visiblemente enfadada—. ¡Sakura, prepara el baño!

—¡Sí! —exclamó ella, y salió corriendo.

Mientras preparaba el baño para Iruka, Sakura rogó a todos los dioses que el joven maestro de escuela se recuperara. Por el bien de Konoha.

***

Mientras Tsunade intentaba dar con un antídoto en el laboratorio, entre Kakashi y Sakura metieron a un casi desnudo Iruka dentro de la bañera con agua helada. Aun estando inconsciente, Iruka reaccionó al sentir el agua helada sobre su piel ardiente, y soltó varios quejidos de auténtico dolor.

—Sé que duele, Iruka —murmuró Kakashi en el oído de su pareja, mojándole la cara y el pelo poco a poco—. Pero es por tu bien.

Pero el joven maestro seguía quejándose con una expresión agónica en su rostro. A Kakashi le estaba partiendo el corazón hacer aquello, y Sakura no tenía mejor cara.

—Solo tres minutos, Iruka-sensei —musitó ella—. Aguanta. Tres minutos, y te sacaremos de aquí.

Cuando por fin pasaron los tres minutos, Kakashi sacó a Iruka de la bañera, entre él y Sakura le secaron, y Kakashi lo cargó de vuelta a una cama. Sakura comprobó que la fiebre había bajado un poco: habían ganado algo de tiempo. Tras taparle con una sábana fina, el Ninja Copia se sentó en una silla junto a la cama. Se sentía exhausto, aunque en realidad no había hecho mucho.

—¿Sabes si Tsunade ha hecho algún progreso con el antídoto? —le preguntó a Sakura.

—Iré a ver y te tendré informado, Kakashi-sensei.

—Gracias, Sakura.

Apenas un segundo después de que Sakura saliera por la puerta de la habitación, entró un ANBU, el mismo que estaba acompañando a Tsunade un rato atrás.

Sin moverse de la silla, Kakashi se limitó a observarle mientras el recién llegado se alzaba la máscara y se acercaba a la cama.

—Así que este es el famoso Umino Iruka —dijo finalmente el ANBU.

—¿Famoso? —Kakashi levantó una ceja.

—Bueno, todo el mundo conoce su nombre desde que te fuiste a vivir con él.

—Pues a todo el mundo debería importarle menos mi vida privada.

—No se puede evitar si eres un famoso ninja de élite. Si te hubieras quedado en el anonimato de ANBU, eso no te habría pasado.

Kakashi no se molestó en responder.

—Aunque ser un ninja de élite no te va a librar del castigo de Tsunade-sama —señaló el ANBU—. ¿Cómo se te ocurre desobedecerla? ¿Te has vuelto loco?

Un grave suspiro escapó de los labios del jounin.

—Supongo que sí. No estaba pensando con claridad.

—Con lo analítico que siempre has sido, debió ser la primera vez.

De nuevo, Kakashi no respondió. El ANBU volvió a colocarse la máscara.

—Tengo que regresar con la Hokage. Espero de verdad que Iruka se recupere, Kakashi.

—Gracias, Tenzou.

El ANBU se despidió con un gesto de barbilla y salió de la habitación.

Pasaron varias horas. Sakura regresó sin ninguna noticia relevante: Tsunade seguía en el laboratorio intentando crear un antídoto. Amaneció, y la Quinta aún no lo había conseguido. La fiebre de Iruka había vuelto a subir, así que tuvieron que bañarle en hielo otra vez. Genma, al enterarse de que Shizune había solicitado de urgencia su reporte de la misión en el País de los Osos, se presentó en el hospital para ver al chuunin.

—Lo siento, Kakashi, ninguno nos dimos cuenta de que el kunai estaba envenenado —se disculpó ante su amigo—. En la información que teníamos no constaba que esos ninjas mercenarios usaran veneno como arma. Y el ninja médico de nuestro equipo era un novato, lo que tampoco ayudó. Pero como capitán, era mi responsabilidad. Lo siento.

Kakashi se limitó a asentir. Con el paso de las horas había desistido en su búsqueda de culpables.

Pasó otra hora. La fiebre de Iruka subía de nuevo, y su respiración era cada vez más errática. Kakashi empezaba a sentir algo muy parecido al terror. Por primera vez, se preguntó qué pasaría si Tsunade no encontraba el antídoto.

No se atrevía ni a pensarlo.

Cuando se cumplían seis horas desde que había entrado en el hospital con Iruka en brazos, por fin, _por fin_ , reapareció la Quinta. La acompañaban Shizune, Sakura y el ANBU.

Kakashi se levantó de la silla de un salto.

—¿Tienes el antídoto? —inquirió sin preámbulos.

Tsunade le mostró una jeringuilla que portaba en la mano, llena de un líquido amarillo. La mujer todavía no se había cambiado ni peinado.

—Espero que sí. —Sin perder tiempo, la Hokage se colocó junto a Iruka, le cogió el brazo del hombro donde tenía la herida, palmeó y le inyectó la totalidad del contenido de la jeringuilla.

—¿Cuánto tardará en hacer efecto? —preguntó Kakashi.

—Si hace efecto, pronto lo sabremos.

Tsunade colocó su mano derecha sobre la frente de Iruka, cerró los ojos y se quedó callada. Los demás en la habitación también guardaron silencio.

Los minutos pasaban y el corazón de Kakashi martilleaba fuertemente en su pecho. Ese antídoto era la única posibilidad de Iruka. Si su fiebre seguía subiendo, le produciría convulsiones y daños cerebrales, y luego una parada cardiorrespiratoria, que seguramente era la finalidad del veneno.

Pasaron un par de minutos más. De repente, Tsunade sonrió. Sutilmente, pero sonrió.

—La fiebre está bajando —anunció.

Kakashi soltó el aire que había estado reteniendo. Sakura también, exhalando un sonoro suspiro. Tsunade se dirigió hacia la joven kunoichi.

—Tómale la temperatura cada tres minutos, y confirma que sigue bajando. Cuando se despierte, hazle un par de preguntas rutinarias de control para comprobar que no haya habido ningún daño neurológico. Y luego dale un analgésico. Tendrá un terrible dolor de cabeza durante horas, puede que días.

—Sí, Hokage-sama —dijo rápidamente Sakura.

La Quinta se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta de la habitación, seguida de su fiel ANBU.

—Tsunade-sama —la llamó Kakashi, haciendo que se detuviera un segundo. El jounin carraspeó, incómodo—. Gracias.

Ella no se giró.

—Kakashi, a ti te espero mañana por la mañana a primera hora en mi despacho —habló la mujer con voz dura, sin mirarle.

—Sí, Tsunade-sama —murmuró Kakashi.

En cuanto la Hokage hubo salido de la habitación, Kakashi volvió a centrar toda su atención en Iruka. El antídoto estaba haciendo efecto muy rápidamente: el joven maestro respiraba mejor y su expresión ya no era agónica.

Aun así, pasó casi una hora hasta que Iruka abrió los ojos. Sakura no se había separado ni un momento de él, tomándole la temperatura cada tres minutos tal y como le había ordenado Tsunade. Kakashi cogió de la mano al chuunin.

—Ey… —le sonrió cuando la mirada perdida y desenfocada de Iruka se fijó en él, mientras le apartaba un mechón de cabello sudado de la frente—. Buenos días.

—¿Kakashi…? —musitó Iruka con voz rasposa.

—Aquí estoy.

—Sensei —le llamó Sakura, haciendo que Iruka la mirara a ella—. Sensei, sé que ahora mismo no te sientes bien, pero tengo que hacerte unas preguntas. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—¿Cómo me… llamo…?

—Sí. Tu nombre completo, sensei.

—Umino… Iruka…

—¿Tu edad?

—Veinticinco…

—¿Qué día es tu cumpleaños?

—El 26 de mayo…

Sakura miró a Kakashi.

—Parece que todo está bien. Iré a por ese analgésico.

—Gracias, Sakura. —Kakashi le sonrió agradecido.

—De nada. Enseguida vuelvo.

Al quedarse solos, Kakashi apretó aún más la mano de Iruka, quien volvió a mirarle confuso.

—¿Qué ha pasado…? —preguntó.

—El kunai con el que te hirieron estaba envenenado. Pero Tsunade consiguió fabricar un antídoto. Te pondrás bien.

—Entiendo…

Iruka cerró los ojos de nuevo con gesto cansado; no daba la impresión de que hubiera entendido realmente la explicación de Kakashi. Pero daba igual, ya se lo explicaría de nuevo en cuanto estuviera cien por cien consciente.

Kakashi se llevó la mano de Iruka a los labios, cerró también los ojos y le besó los nudillos.

Se sentía aliviado, sí, pero al mismo tiempo toda la angustia sufrida durante horas hicieron mella en él y, por primera vez en años, dos gruesas lágrimas corrieron por las mejillas del jounin.

***

A la mañana siguiente, y a pesar de que Kakashi habría preferido mil veces quedarse en el hospital con el convaleciente Iruka, el jounin decidió que no era conveniente ni inteligente plantar a Tsunade, así que a primera hora se presentó puntual en su despacho.

La Hokage, cosa rara, estaba completamente sola, firmando unos papeles. Ni siquiera su fiel Shizune estaba con ella. Kakashi se dirigió al centro de la sala y allí se quedó, inmóvil.

Al cabo de un par de minutos, Tsunade dejó los papeles a un lado y alzó la vista. Su mirada era severa, al igual que el tono de su voz cuando le habló sin rodeos.

—Desobedeciste una orden directa mía.

Ya antes de entrar, Kakashi había decidido que lo más inteligente sería no intentar defenderse con ninguna excusa y en lugar de eso aceptar con humildad el castigo. Así pues, no dijo nada aún y esperó.

—Me has decepcionado, Kakashi —continuó la Hokage, inflexible—. Antes de regresar a Konoha, ya conocía tu nombre. Hatake Kakashi, el talentoso hijo de Sakumo, Kakashi del Sharingan, el poderoso Ninja Copia. Un ninja de élite, un fuera de serie. Un capitán, un líder. Alguien en quien confiar. ¿Pero cómo voy a confiar en alguien que desobedece una orden tan simple como “sal de la habitación”?

Parecía que Tsunade esperaba realmente una respuesta, así que, aun a riesgo de enfadarla más, Kakashi se decidió hablar.

—No volverá a suceder.

—¿Ah, no? Ojalá pudiera creerte tan fácilmente. —Tsunade tamborileó la mesa con las uñas durante varios segundos, hasta que se detuvo—. Pero no. No te creo, Kakashi.

Aquello tenía mala pinta.

—Tsunade-sama…

—¡Silencio! —exclamó la Quinta. El jounin calló y ella continuó—: Creo que no te has dado cuenta aún de lo grave de tu comportamiento de ayer. Pero lo harás. —La mujer hizo una pequeña pausa—. Hatake Kakashi, voy a retirarte del servicio activo.

Por un momento, Kakashi tuvo la impresión de que el suelo se tambaleaba bajo sus pies.

—¿Qué? —exclamó sin voz.

—Ya me has oído. Ahora mismo no confío en ti. Y no puedo tener a alguien en quien no confío haciendo misiones.

Aquello no podía estar pasando. No podía ser que por un mal día, por una mala reacción, la Hokage decidiera prescindir de él. ¡De él, uno de los ninja más valiosos de Konoha! Pero la estaba mirando a los ojos, y Tsunade parecía ir en serio. Realmente iba a obligarle a retirarse.

Pero ser ninja era su vida. ¿Qué iba a hacer a partir de ahora?

En parte porque se sentía un poco mareado, y en parte porque no le quedaba otra, Kakashi se agachó e hincó una rodilla en el suelo.

—Tsunade-sama… Entiendo su enfado, su castigo, y me lo merezco. Pero por favor, déme otra oportunidad. No la volveré a decepcionar. Le doy mi palabra.

Como tenía la mirada baja no podía ver la expresión de Tsunade, pero oía sus dedos tamborilear de nuevo sobre la mesa. Se detuvieron. Kakashi contuvo la respiración.

—Conociéndote, dar tu palabra es un gran compromiso. Bueno, hagamos una prueba. Voy a darte una orden directa, ahora mismo. Veamos si eres capaz de cumplirla.

Kakashi inspiró hondo, un poco más tranquilo. No estaba todo perdido.

—Por supuesto. Lo que usted ordene, Hokage-sama.

—Corta tu relación con Umino Iruka.

A Kakashi se le congeló la sangre en el pecho. De nuevo, el suelo se tambaleaba. Si no fuera porque ya estaba agachado, se habría dado de bruces contra él. Alzó la mirada hacia Tsunade, incrédulo. Pero ella no se inmutó.

—¿Y bien? Te doy diez segundos para decidirte.

En esos pocos segundos, la incredulidad dio paso a la estupefacción, la estupefacción a la resignación, y miles de pensamientos cruzaron a la vez por la mente de Kakashi.

Buscarle un motivo a la orden de Tsunade no tenía sentido, no ahora. Ahora era el momento de decidir si la cumplía o no.

Sin embargo, en realidad, no tenía elección. Kakashi era un ninja de Konoha. No era infalible (a pesar de lo que pensaban algunos) y a veces cometía errores (errores normalmente destinados a salvar las vidas de sus compañeros), pero como ninja de Konoha, su lealtad hacia el Hokage debía ser absoluta.

Kakashi cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Iruka haría lo mismo. Él también era un ninja de Konoha.

_«¡¿Crees que no lo sé?! Pero la Hokage en persona me lo ha pedido. ¡No podía negarme! ¡Soy un ninja! ¡No puedo negarme a ayudar a Konoha!»_

Pero solo con pensar en él sus principios se tambaleaban. Le amaba demasiado, ¿cómo iba a vivir sin él?

Se dijo que podía hacerlo. Ya había vivido muchos años enamorado de Iruka pero sin acercarse a él. Observándole, queriéndole, protegiéndole desde la distancia. El problema era que ahora ya conocía el olor de su cabello, el tacto de su piel, el sabor de sus labios.

Y que ahora Iruka también le amaba a él.

Solo de pensar en su reacción cuando le hiciera saber la orden de Tsunade se le partía el corazón en mil pedazos.

 _Orden_.

—¿Kakashi? —insistió Tsunade cuando transcurrieron los diez segundos.

Kakashi apretó los dientes. Se puso en pie y la miró fijamente.

—Lo haré. Cortaré mi relación con Iruka —siseó.

Tsunade se recostó en su sillón. Le observó atentamente durante varios segundos, como evaluando su sinceridad, hasta que finalmente sonrió satisfecha.

—Bien.

—¿Puedo retirarme? —preguntó el todavía jounin. Solo quería salir de allí.

—Por supuesto. —Kakashi hizo amago de irse—. ¡Ah! Solo una última cosa.

El Ninja Copia esperó, a su pesar.

—Dígame, Tsunade-sama.

La Quinta apoyó el codo en la mesa y la cara en la mano, mientras con la otra mano hacía un vaivén en un gesto distendido.

—Olvida la orden que te acabo de dar. Como te he dicho, solo era una prueba, para saber si a pesar de tus sentimientos por Iruka, aún tienes claros cuáles han de ser tus prioridades. Y enhorabuena, has pasado la prueba.

Pasado el shock, Kakashi tuvo que contenerse para no abofetearla.

***

Shizune entró en el despacho de la Hokage poco después de que Kakashi se hubiera marchado de vuelta al hospital. Estaba algo pálida.

—¿Ocurre algo, Shizune? —preguntó Tsunade.

—No… Es solo que me he cruzado con Kakashi-senpai y… bueno, no parecía de muy buen humor.

Tsunade suspiró.

—Ya se le pasará. ¿Traes los informes?

—Sí, aquí los tiene.

—¿Están todos?

—Sí.

—¿Incluso los de Raíz?

—Así es.

—Perfecto. Hay que tener vigilado a ese Danzou…

Unos golpecitos en la puerta las distrajeron de su conversación.

—Adelante —dijo Tsunade.

Sakura entró en el despacho.

—¿Me ha mandado llamar, Tsunade-sama?

—Así es. Solo quería felicitarte por tu reciente trabajo en el hospital. Tu rápida y correcta actuación probablemente le ha salvado la vida a Umino Iruka.

La joven pelirrosa se mordió un labio, vacilante.

—Parece que no estés de acuerdo —comentó la Quinta.

—Es que… —Sakura cerró un momento los ojos y luego los volvió a abrir, decidida—. Aún no es suficiente. Quiero que me entrene más fuerte. Ser una médico ninja más fuerte. Y poder ayudar por mí misma a cualquiera. Incluso a Kakashi-sensei —añadió en voz más baja.

Tsunade contempló a su pupila más joven y talentosa.

—No te preocupes por eso, Sakura —dijo finalmente—. Me estoy ocupando personalmente de que sea así.

Sakura hizo una reverencia.

—¡Gracias, Tsunade-sama!

En cuanto la kunoichi se hubo retirado, Tsunade se estiró en su sillón con una gran sonrisa en la cara, sintiéndose orgullosa de su pupila.


	16. Capítulo 16

Naruto había vuelto.

Kakashi le vio desde el tejado donde había parado un momento tras su visita semanal a la Hokage. Estaba acompañado de Jiraiya, con el que se había marchado dos años y medio antes. Justo después de saludarlos aparecieron Sakura, Tsunade y Konohamaru. Fue entonces, tras la repentina discusión entre Sakura y Naruto acerca de un jutsu pervertido, cuando Kakashi pudo comprobar que, aunque el joven jinchuuriki había crecido varios centímetros, emocionalmente seguía igual de crío.

Y es que, por muy fuerte que se volviera, seguramente Naruto siempre sería Naruto.

«Debería avisar a Iruka», pensó, pero Tsunade tenía otros planes.  

Primero había que probar la fuerza de esos dos juntos.

***

Naruto y Sakura no le decepcionaron, aunque su método para quitarle los cascabeles fuera vergonzoso para Kakashi. Ellos dos en cambio estaban pletóricos, e intentaron que Kakashi les invitara a comer. El jounin declinó la oferta con una excusa. Ahora sí, ya era tiempo de avisar a Iruka.

Dándose algo de prisa, llegó a la casa que ahora compartía con el maestro diez minutos después.

— _Tadaima_ —saludó el jounin nada más cruzar la puerta principal.

— _Okaerinasai_ —escuchó a Iruka responderle desde la cocina.

Aunque ya llevasen ocho meses viviendo juntos, Kakashi seguía sintiendo el mismo escalofrío de placer que la primera vez tras la mudanza que llegó a la casa tras una misión y él e Iruka intercambiaron esos saludos tan típicos y familiares.

Kakashi entró a la cocina, donde Iruka estaba cocinando algo que olía delicioso. Se bajó la máscara para olerlo mejor, mientras besaba al chuunin cariñosamente en la sien.

—¿ _Yakisoba_?

—Sí.

—Yo de ti prepararía de sobra. Creo que vamos a tener visita.

Iruka dejó de remover un momento para mirarle interrogante.

—¿Visita? ¿Quién?

—Naruto y Jiraiya han regresado a la aldea esta mañana.

Iruka soltó el cucharón y abrió mucho los ojos.

—¿De verdad?

Kakashi asintió, complacido al ver como una sonrisa de pura felicidad se extendía por el rostro del joven maestro. Aunque no sacaba el tema a menudo, era evidente que Iruka echaba mucho de menos a Naruto. Pero a los pocos segundos le vio fruncir el ceño.

—Pero… ¿alquien le ha dicho a Naruto donde encontrarme? Él no sabe aún que me he mudado…

«Ni con quién», pensaron ambos al unísono.

—No te preocupes, está con Sakura. Seguro que ella se lo dirá —dijo Kakashi.

—La cuestión es, cómo se lo tomará Naruto… —suspiró Iruka.

***

Sakura no pudo evitar un sentimiento de satisfacción cuando le comunicó a Naruto, aún genin, que ella ya era chuunin. En el fondo sabía que Naruto seguía siendo más fuerte que ella, pero el hecho de superarle en rango le confortaba un poco.

«Qué tontería», se regañó a sí misma.

—¿Y bien? ¿Vas a invitarme a comer o qué, Naruto? —preguntó ufana.

Naruto, avergonzado, le enseñó las pocas monedas que quedaban en su monedero con forma de sapo.

—¿Es que no has ahorrado nada en este tiempo? —bufó la joven.

—¡Tengo una idea! —exclamó él—. Aún tengo que ir a ver a Iruka-sensei. Seguro que nos invita a comer a los dos.

Al contrario que Naruto, Sakura no era de autoinvitarse a casas ajenas, pero enseguida cayó en la cuenta de que aquello iba a ser divertido.

—Oh, está bien. Vamos.

—¡Bien! Por aquí.

La muchacha agarró a Naruto por la chaqueta antes de que este pudiera dar dos pasos seguidos.

—No, no es por ahí. Iruka-sensei se ha mudado.

—¡¿Eh?! ¿Mudado? ¿A dónde? —preguntó Naruto, repentinamente angustiado.

—Tranquilo, no se ha ido muy lejos. Vamos.

Sakura echó a andar en dirección sur por delante de un más tranquilo pero ahora confundido Naruto, que no podía imaginarse ninguna razón por la que su querido sensei se hubiera mudado.

—¿Y por qué se ha mudado? —le preguntó finalmente a Sakura.

Ella se encogió de hombros, divertida.

—Cosas de la vida —dijo finalmente, haciéndose la misteriosa.

No tardaron en llegar al lago. Naruto miraba cada vez más confundido a un lado y al otro. Nunca antes había estado en aquella zona residencial y no podía dejar de admirar las preciosas casas que allí había. Un par de críos muy pequeños les saludaron desde el jardín donde estaban jugando, y Naruto y Sakura les devolvieron el saludo. Finalmente se detuvieron frente a una de esas casas, pintada de color amarillo suave, con un gran jardín delantero vallado. Sakura abrió la cancela del jardín y se detuvo frente a la puerta de la casa. Naruto se colocó a su lado. Tocó brevemente al timbre y esperó.

Iruka-sensei no tardó en abrir la puerta.

—¡Naruto! —exclamó complacido.

—¡Iruka-senseiiiiiiiii! —gritó Naruto, lanzándose inmediatamente a los brazos de su adorado maestro, haciendo que trastabillara hacia atrás.

—¡Ouch! Hola a ti también, Sakura —dijo Iruka, medio ahogado por el fuerte abrazo del rubio.

—¡Te he echado mucho de menos, Iruka-sensei!

—Y yo a ti, Naruto. Pero si no me sueltas pronto me voy a asfixiar —dijo el joven maestro, medio en serio medio en broma.

—¡Uy! Perdón.

En cuanto Naruto le dejó libre, Iruka se echó a un lado y les invitó con un gesto que pasaran.

Naruto no esperó demasiado a acribillarle a preguntas.

—¿Y eso qué te has mudado, Iruka-sensei? ¡Pedazo de casa! ¿Cómo puedes pagarla? ¿Te ha tocado la lotería? ¿Cuánto hace que te has mudado? ¡Parece nueva! ¿O es que…? —Naruto calló en seco cuando al pasar al salón vio a Kakashi sentado en el suelo junto a la mesita baja que había en el centro de la estancia, vestido sin su habitual uniforme, en camiseta manga corta. Llevaba puesta la máscara pero no la bandana, por lo que su ojo izquierdo estaba cubierto únicamente por un mechón de pelo plateado, y tenía el libro de Jiraiya en las manos.

— _Yo_ —saludó el jounin.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Kakashi-sensei?

Sakura a duras penas podía contener una sonrisa maliciosa. Oh, aquello iba a ser _muy_ divertido.

Kakashi, como era de esperarse, y a pesar de la mirada de advertencia de Iruka, no se andó por las ramas.

—Vivo aquí.

—¿Eh?

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, los que Naruto necesitó para procesar esa respuesta.

—Pero… —empezó finalmente—, es Iruka-sensei quien vive aquí, ¿no? Entonces, ¿cómo es posible que tú también? —Iruka iba a intervenir, pero Naruto continuó hablando—. ¡Oh, ya veo!

—¿Ah, sí…? —inquirió Iruka, dubitativo.

—¿Kakashi sensei y tú sois compañeros de piso?

—Eh, no… No exactamente.

—Pero… —Naruto no pareció haber escuchado a su primer maestro—, yo creía que os odiabais.

—¿Odiarnos? —intervino Kakashi, sorprendido.

—Sí. Iruka-sensei, tú odiabas a Kakashi-sensei, ¿no?

—¿Qué dices, Naruto? —Iruka había palidecido un poco.

—Decías que Kakashi-sensei era… ¿Qué decías? —Naruto se rascó la barbilla, haciendo memoria—. ¡Ah, sí! Que Kakashi-sensei era un “engreído, arrogante y presuntuoso jounin de pacotilla”.

—¡Naruto! —le regañó Iruka, lívido.

—¿En serio? —se le escapó a Sakura.

—¿Ah, sí? —Kakashi entrecerró los ojos, mirando fijamente a su “compañero de piso”.

—¡No es cierto! —Iruka se atoró—. Es decir… Lo dije una vez, cuando decidiste que el equipo 7 estaba listo para presentarse al examen de chuunin, sin tomar mi opinión en cuenta… —Se giró hacia Naruto con un dedo acusador—. ¡Pero se suponía que tú estabas dormido!

Naruto se echó los brazos tras la cabeza con gesto despreocupado, haciendo memoria.

—Ese día no me apetecía dormir solo en mi apartamento, así que me hice el dormido para que no me obligaras a marcharme.

—¡¿Y cómo es posible que te acuerdes de las palabras exactas, cuando a veces no recuerdas ni que comiste ayer?!

El joven jinchuuriki se encogió de hombros. Sakura se mordía el labio para no reírse.

—Si Naruto estaba dormido… ¿a quién le decías esas lindezas sobre mí? —inquirió Kakashi.

—¡A nadie! Solo estaba desahogándome en voz alta —respondió apresuradamente Iruka.

—Ya veo… —Kakashi volvió su atención al libro de Jiraiya.

—Bueno, entonces, ¿sois compañeros de piso? —insitió Naruto.

—No…

—¿Por qué vivís juntos, entonces? —Naruto estaba más perdido que nunca.

Haciendo visiblemente un esfuerzo por calmarse y dejando a un lado las impertinencias de Naruto, Iruka inspiró hondo.

—Verás, Naruto… Kakashi y yo… somos pareja.

Sakura miró a Naruto, con ganas de no perderse su reacción, pero el rubio iba a necesitar algo más concreto.

—¿Pareja? ¿Pareja de qué? ¿De misiones?

«¡Que no, estúpido!», se impacientó mentalmente la kunoichi.

—No, Naruto… —Iruka suspiró, mientras Kakashi parecía centrado en el libro, ajeno a la conversación—. Kakashi y yo somos pareja… sentimental.

Dicho por fin alto y claro, los tres miraron con atención a Naruto, incluso Kakashi levantó la vista del libro para observar la reacción de su pupilo.

—¿Pareja… sentimental? —Naruto miró a sus dos maestros alternativamente, sus ojos azules muy abiertos—. ¿Te refieres a que sois… _novios_?

Con un leve sonrojo al oír esa palabra, Iruka asintió.

Hubo un momento muy largo de tenso silencio, mientras todos esperaban a que Naruto procesara la noticia.

Lo que ninguno se esperaba fue que Naruto saltara de improviso sobre Kakashi, gritando y kunai en mano.

—¡¡MALDITO JOUNIN PERVERTIDO!! ¡¿QUÉ LE HAS HECHO A MI Iruka-SENSEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII?!

***

Entre Iruka y Sakura consiguieron reducir a Naruto y calmarlo, aunque solo la mención del _yakisoba_ consiguió que el impetuoso muchacho cejara en su empeño de matar a Kakashi (quien por cierto no se había dado por aludido de su intento de asesinato y seguía leyendo el libro tranquilamente). Tras varios reproches por parte de Naruto por no haber sido avisado de la situación con anterioridad y explicaciones varias por parte de Iruka de que había sido imposible hacerle llegar una carta, los cuatro pudieron sentarse a la mesa por fin, y Naruto no tardó en comenzar a contar todo lo que había vivido junto a Jiraiya durante esos dos años y medio que había pasado fuera de Konoha.

—¡Debes haber aprendido un montón de técnicas nuevas! —dijo Iruka en un momento dado.

—¡Oh, y tanto! En especial una, aunque Ero-sennin no me deja emplearla cuando quiero.

Entonces Naruto miró de reojo a Kakashi, como si estuviera sopesando usar esa nueva técnica contra él. Sin embargo, para tranquilidad de todos, pareció decidir que no, y en lugar de eso, Naruto se dirigió de nuevo hacia Iruka, con una pregunta tan inesperada como incómoda.

—¿Vais a casaros?

Iruka se atragantó con el _yakisoba_ y casi se le salió por la nariz.

— _¡Cof, cof!_

—¿Estás bien, Iruka-sensei? —le preguntó Sakura, tocándole ligeramente en un hombro.

—Sí… gracias. —Iruka tosió un poco más y se recompuso. Echó una rápida mirada a Kakashi, quien le estaba observando con mal disimulado interés, y luego volvió a mirar al chico rubio—. ¿A qué viene eso, Naruto?

Él simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, si sois pareja y estais juntos y tal es porque os quereis, ¿no? Y las parejas que se quieren se casan.

La simpleza del argumento le dejó momentáneamente sin palabras.

—Bueno, sí… pero no entre hombres.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Iruka notó que Kakashi seguía mirándole fijamente, y eso le ponía aún más nervioso. ¿Qué pensaba él del tema? ¿Por qué no decía nada?

—¿No entre hombres? —repitió Naruto—. ¿Por qué no? ¿No pueden?

Era sabido por todos, incluso por Naruto, que había países que no permitían el matrimonio entre hombres, especialmente en países de población mayoritariamente civil. Pero no era el caso del País del Fuego, donde dos hombres también podían inscribirse en el registro como unidad familiar.

—Sí que pueden —terció Sakura, al parecer también al tanto. Iruka le echó una mirada sorprendida y ella se sonrojó.

—Sí, sí que pueden —acordó él—. Pero no es tradición. —Y esperó que aquella respuesta contentara a Naruto, pero este parecía dispuesto a no dejar el tema.

—¿No es tradición que dos hombres se casen?

—No, no lo es…

—Pero pueden hacerlo, ¿no?

—Sí.

—No me queda claro. Entonces, ¿no os casais porque no es tradición, o porque no quereis?

—Bueno, yo, eh… —Iruka no sabía sinceramente qué decir. Desde que se había dado cuenta de que le atraían más los hombres que nunca se había planteado casarse. Y Kakashi tampoco le había hablado jamás del tema, así que no quería meter la pata.

Por fin, el jounin acudió en su auxilio.

—Naruto, déjalo ya. No es asunto tuyo.

«A buenas horas», pensó Iruka, suspirando de alivio.

Naruto le dio la espalda al jounin con los ojos achinados y bufó.

—¡A mí no me hables, pervertido!

Kakashi puso los ojos en blanco. Luego algún pensamiento malicioso le cruzó por la mente, Iruka lo vio en su expresión, pero no pudo detenerle antes de que soltara la siguiente pregunta.

—¿Por qué soy solo _yo_ el pervertido?

—¡Pues porque….! —Naruto calló de repente, al mismo tiempo que se ponía rojo como un tomate.

Imaginar lo que debía estar pensando el muchacho hizo que Iruka también se sonrojara.

—¡Ya basta, los dos! Y terminad de comer, que se enfría.

Aún ruborizado hasta las orejas, Naruto le hizo caso. Pero mientras se terminaba el _yakisoba_ , Iruka pudo notar que la expresión del joven ninja se había entristecido por momentos.

El chuunin creyó saber por qué.

Y si era por eso, también sabía cómo animarle.

—Ey, Naruto, aún no has visto la casa. ¿Te la enseño?

—Bueno… —Naruto se encogió de hombros.

Como Sakura ya les había visitado con anterioridad y ya conocía la casa, ella se quedó con Kakashi, mientras Iruka guiaba a Naruto por la amplia vivienda, primero por la planta baja, enseñándole la otra sala, la cocina y el baño, y luego la planta piso, empezando por el dormitorio que compartía con Kakashi (ninguno hizo comentario al respecto), el segundo baño, y por último, el segundo dormitorio, en el que Iruka había instalado su mesa de escritorio, donde corregía exámenes o repasaba clases y temarios.

—Este dormitorio lo uso como estudio, pero como ves es una habitación grande y todavía hay sitio de sobra para poner un futón. —La mano de Iruka se apoyó en el hombro de Naruto—. Así que cuando no te apetezca dormir solo en tu casa, aquí serás siempre bienvenido.

Al oír eso, Naruto se giró hacia Iruka, sorprendido.

—¿De verdad?

Iruka sonrió.

—De verdad.

Naruto dudaba.

—Pero… ¿y qué dirá Kakashi? También es su casa, ¿no? ¿Y si él no quiere que me quede?

Con un gesto cariñoso, Iruka acarició el pelo rubio de Naruto.

—Kakashi no pondrá pegas, te lo aseguro.

El muchacho sonrió por fin, los ojos brillantes.

—Gracias, Iruka-sensei.

—No hay de qué. Otra cosa, aún tenemos mucho que contarnos, y no hemos podido estar a solas. Te invito esta noche a cenar, en Ichiraku, solos tú y yo.

—¡OOOHHHH, ESO SERÍA GENIAL, Iruka-SENSEIIIIII!

***

Media hora después, Naruto y Sakura se marcharon, no sin que el primero le recordara tres veces a Iruka que habían quedado esa noche en Ichiraku. Tras despedirlos, el chuunin se dirigió a la cocina, donde Kakashi, sin máscara, ya había empezado a fregar los platos. Sin atreverse a decir nada, aún incómodo por la conversación que había tenido lugar durante la comida, Iruka se puso a su lado y empezó a secar la vajilla en silencio.

El primero en hablar fue Kakashi.

—Así que… “engreído, arrogante y presuntuoso jounin de pacotilla” —murmuró sin mirarle.

A Iruka casi se le cayó un plato al suelo. Casi se había olvidado de aquello.

—¡No pienso eso! —exclamó alarmado—. Lo he dicho antes, ¡solo me estaba desahogando! ¡Estaba enfadado porque…! —Se detuvo al ver que Kakashi sonreía. Iruka bufó—. Mira que te gusta torturarme…

Habiendo terminado de fregar, Kakashi se secaba las manos con un trapo, mientras le miraba con esa sonrisa ladina pintada en su perfecto rostro. Oh, cómo le gustaba a Iruka que Kakashi jamás llevase la máscara a solas en casa.

—Si por torturarte te refieres a atarte a la cama mientras te hago gritar de placer, sí, me encanta, y por lo que vi a ti también.

Iruka abrió mucho la boca, indignado. Solo habían jugado a ese juego una vez, pero el jounin iba a recordárselo siempre.

—¡No cambies de tema!

Meneando divertido la cabeza, Kakashi se dirigió a la puerta de la cocina diciendo algo sobre ir al bosque a practicar un nuevo _doujutsu **[1]**_. Se detuvo un momento en el umbral y miró a Iruka. Aún sonreía, pero sus ojos de repente se veían serios.

—Sabes, yo sí me casaría contigo.

—¿Qué? —Iruka parpadeó.

—Que yo sí me casaría contigo —repitió Kakashi—. Pero podemos hablarlo en otro momento, ¿vale?

Y dicho esto, el jounin se marchó.

Por varios minutos Iruka se quedó allí de pie, paralizado, sin saber qué pensar.

***

En cuanto Shizune entró en el despacho de la Hokage diciendo que el Kazekage había sido raptado por Akatsuki, Iruka supo que tendría que despedirse otra vez de Naruto, aunque hubieran pasado apenas unos días desde su vuelta. Y también de Kakashi, por supuesto.

A las pocas horas, Iruka acompañó al equipo 7 hasta la entrada principal de Konoha, junto a Tsunade y Jiraiya.

—Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan, ¡vamos! —gritó Naruto, poniéndose en marcha.

—¡Espera un minuto, Naruto! —exclamó Sakura, yendo tras él.

—Nos vemos —se despidió Kakashi simplemente, pues ya se había despedido apropiadamente de Iruka en privado.

Iruka les vio partir a los tres, sintiéndose impotente, pero solo podía esperar por su regreso. Naruto era el que más le inquietaba. Eso de que Akatsuki fuera tras él…

—¿Preocupado? —oyó que le preguntaba Tsunade, siempre tan perspicaz.

—No… Él no es el tipo de ninja débil sobre el que deba preocuparme —mintió—. Sakura tampoco…

Tsunade y Jiraiya le miraron, como esperando un comentario sobre Kakashi, pero Iruka se guardó sus pensamientos sobre él.

—La madurez es una cosa extraña…

 

[1] Técnica ocular.


	17. Capítulo 17

Era un día de mucho trabajo en la academia ninja. Iruka estaba en la sala de profesores con muchos exámenes que corregir y muchas pruebas trimestrales que preparar. Ebisu, al otro lado de la mesa, hacía lo propio. Haciendo un breve descanso, Iruka se estiró y miró por la ventana.

Gracias a un informe recibido tres días antes por la Hokage, se sabía que tanto el equipo de Kakashi como el de Maito Gai habían completado su misión sin bajas, y que su vuelta estaba prevista para hoy.

Pero que no hubiera “bajas” no significaba que todos hubieran resultado ilesos, así que no podía estar tranquilo del todo hasta que viera a Kakashi y a Naruto sanos y salvos con sus propios ojos.

—¿Es hoy, cierto? —escuchó a Ebisu preguntar.

Iruka miró a su colega.

—¿Qué?

—Hoy regresa Kakashi, ¿no? Debes estar aliviado.

Iruka regresó la vista al examen que estaba corrigiendo, sintiendo arder sus orejas. Aún no se acostumbraba a que todo el mundo conociera ya su relación con el jounin y que estaban viviendo juntos. Por suerte, aquello no era tan terrible como Iruka había temido. De vez en cuando escuchaba a sus espaldas algún murmullo malintencionado, sí, pero la mayoría de veces eran comentarios amigables, como el de Ebisu en ese momento.

—Sí… —murmuró a modo de respuesta.

El otro maestro iba a decir algo más, pero en ese momento tocaron a la puerta de la sala de profesores.

—Adelante —dijeron Ebisu e Iruka al mismo tiempo.

La puerta se abrió y apareció Rock Lee. A Iruka le dio un salto el corazón: si Rock Lee, del equipo de Gai, ya estaba de vuelta, significaba que el resto de la misión seguramente también.

—Buenas tardes, Ebisu-sensei, Iruka-sensei —saludó el muchacho, haciendo una leve reverencia.

—Buenas tardes, Lee —saludó Ebisu.

Lee se irguió y miró directamente a Iruka.

—Iruka-sensei, Gai-sensei me envía a buscarte. Ven conmigo al hospital de Konoha, por favor.

Iruka palideció.

—¿Al hospital? ¿Quién está en el hospital, Lee?

Lee movió la manos rápidamente en un gesto de quitarle importancia.

—Es Kakashi-sensei, pero está bien. Solo es falta de chakra.

«¿Solo falta de chakra?». Iruka respiró un poco más tranquilo. Entonces miró a la pila de papeles que tenía aún sobre la mesa. Ebisu le leyó el pensamiento.

—No te preocupes por eso, Iruka, ya me encargo yo. Ves con Kakashi.

Iruka miró a su colega con gratitud infinita.

—Muchas gracias, Ebisu.

Iruka se levantó y siguió a Rock Lee fuera de la academia. De camino al hospital, el muchacho le contó con pelos y señales cómo había ido la misión en los alrededores de la Aldea Oculta de la Arena, incluso sobre la fabulosa nueva técnica ocular de Kakashi.

—¡Envió a un tipo y a la auto explosión que estaba a punto de causar a otra dimensión! ¡Fue increíble!

—Ya veo…

—Pero la técnica le drenó todo el chakra, así que Gai-sensei se lo cargó a la espalda y lo trajo de vuelta. Gai sensei también es increíble, ¿verdad?

—Sí…

Llegaron al hospital. Lee guió a Iruka hasta el segundo piso. Allí se encontraron con Gai, que acababa de salir de una habitación.

—Oh, hola, Iruka —saludó la bestia verde de Konoha—. Gracias por traerlo, Lee.

—¡De nada, Gai-sensei! ¿Algo más que pueda hacer?

—Solo ve a casa a descansar.

—¡De acuerdo, Gai-sensei!

Lee se marchó y los dos adultos se quedaron a solas en el pasillo.

—Supongo que Lee ya te habrá puesto en antecedentes —dijo Gai.

—Sí. Me ha dicho que Kakashi agotó su chakra y que tú le trajiste de vuelta. Muchas gracias.

—Cualquier cosa por mi rival. —El jounin se apartó de la puerta—. Necesitará una semana como mínimo para recuperarse y que su nivel de chakra vuelva a su estado normal.

—Entiendo.

—Lo dejo a tu cargo. Hasta luego, Iruka.

—Adiós, Gai.

En cuanto Gai se hubo marchado, Iruka inspiró hondo y entró en la habitación.

Era una habitación doble, pero solo una cama estaba ocupada por un bulto bajo las sábanas. Iruka se acercó al bulto y descubrió a Kakashi, tapado hasta la barbilla, con una expresión aburrida que se convirtió en deleite cuando le vio.

—Ey —saludó Iruka con afecto, feliz de saber que él era el causante de su cambio de ánimo.

—Hola, cielo —saludó el jounin.

El inesperado apelativo cariñoso le tomó completamente por sorpresa. Nunca antes Kakashi le había llamado así, e Iruka sintió mariposas en el estómago.

¿Es que ese hombre pretendía enamorarle aún más?

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó Kakashi ante su repentino mudismo. Su boca seguía tapada pero por sus ojos supo que estaba sonriendo.

—Eso debería preguntártelo yo…

—Un poco cansado, eso es todo. ¿Podrías bajarme un poco la manta?

Iruka así lo hizo.

—¿No puedes ni moverte y aun así dices que solo estás un poco cansado? —preguntó el maestro con un suspiro.

—Se me pasará en unos días. —La expresión de Kakashi se volvió seria—. Pero no a tiempo, me temo.

—¿A tiempo de qué? —Iruka se sentó en el borde de la cama, con cuidado de no molestarle.

—Conseguimos una pista sobre Sasuke. Dentro de seis días en el puente Tenchi, en la Aldea de la Hierba, habrá un espía de Orochimaru. Yo no podré ir a esa misión, así que le he recomendado a Tsunade un sustituto para que lleve el equipo 7 hasta allí.

—¿A quién le has recomendado?

—A Tenzou, ese ex compañero mío de cuando estaba en ANBU. Ahora se hace llamar Yamato.

—Oh.

La mención de Tenzou, a quien Iruka seguía sin conocer, hizo que el joven recordara una vez más que aún no lo sabía todo sobre Kakashi. Había creído que el vivir juntos le ayudaría a conocer más a fondo a su pareja, pero de momento todo seguía igual.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó Kakashi al notarle distraído.

—No, nada —mintió Iruka. Se inclinó hacia delante y besó al hombre en la frente—. No te preocupes ahora por esa misión. Descansa.

Kakashi le miró no muy convencido, pero le hizo caso y cerró los ojos. A los pocos minutos, ya estaba dormido.

***

El equipo 7, con el capitán Yamato como sustituto de Kakashi y un chico llamado Sai como cuarto miembro, consiguió llegar a la mismísima guarida de Orochimaru y hacer contacto con Sasuke, pero no consiguieron traerlo de nuevo a Konoha. Yamato se lo contó todo a Kakashi, aún en cama, a primera hora de la mañana. Iruka también estaba allí, pues todos esos días había dormido en el hospital con él.

—Muchas gracias, Yamato. Has hecho un gran trabajo —le dijo Kakashi a su kouhai.

—Gracias a ti por recomendarme, Kakashi-senpai —dijo Yamato con una reverencia—. Ha sido un honor comandar a tu equipo.

De reojo, Kakashi vio que Iruka tenía mala cara. Supuso que se debía a que no dormía muy bien en esa butaca de hospital, aunque el jounin temía que hubiera otro motivo.

Cuando Yamato se hubo ido, Iruka también se despidió de Kakashi.

—Tengo que irme a trabajar. No volveré hasta la noche: hoy tengo doble turno en la oficina de misiones —le explicó.

—No hace falta que vuelvas —dijo Kakashi—. Ves directamente a casa a dormir. Te ves cansado.

—¿Cansado yo? —rió Iruka—. No soy yo el que sigue todavía sin chakra suficiente —se burló.

—Sabes a qué me refiero. Desde que estoy aquí que no has parado. O estas aquí conmigo, o en la academia, o en la oficina de misiones.

Kakashi no exageraba. Iruka no había dormido en su propia cama desde que ingresaran a Kakashi en el hospital, apenas había vuelto a casa para ducharse y cambiarse. Para colmo, se había enterado de que dos de los trabajadores de la oficina de misiones estaban de baja y había más trabajo que nunca. Lo mismo debía suceder en la academia, con los exámenes finales acercándose.

—No te preocupes por mí —insistió Iruka—. Te veo luego.

Se dieron un beso. Pero cuando Iruka tenía ya una mano en el pomo de la puerta, el jounin se decidió y le llamó.

—Iruka… una cosa.

—¿Qué?

—¿Te gusta trabajar en la oficina de misiones?

Iruka arqueó una ceja, confundido.

—¿A qué viene eso?

—Bueno, sé que adoras hacer de maestro. Pero nunca has dicho nada positivo sobre tu trabajo en la oficina de misiones.

—Bueno, no es malo, aunque tampoco me entusiasma. Es un… trabajo.

—Pero si no te entusiasma… ¿por qué lo haces?

Iruka vaciló un poco antes de responder.

—Bueno, solo trabajo en la academia por las mañanas y apenas hago misiones, así que necesito algo más para mantenerme.

Kakashi sabía que al chuunin nunca le había resultado cómodo hablar de dinero con nadie, ni siquiera con él. Y en el fondo sabía que lo que iba a proponerle a Iruka no iba a hacerle ninguna gracia, así que lo haría con el mayor tacto posible.

—Pero no necesitas _mantenerte_ , ya no. Si quieres dejar el trabajo en la oficina de misiones, yo puedo…

Iruka le interrumpió.

—Para.

La indignación en la cara del chuunin no era buena señal, aún así intentó explicarse.

—Iruka, solo digo que…

—Sé muy bien lo que estás diciendo —exclamó Iruka. Trató de mantener su tono de voz pausado y tranquilo, pero era evidente que se estaba irritando por momentos—. Y _no_.

—¿Por qué no?

—¡Porque no soy tu esposa para que tengas que mantenerme! —saltó Iruka. Al ver la expresión herida en la cara de Kakashi, bajó el tono de voz—. Lo siento, no quería gritar —musitó.

—Sé que no eres mi esposa —dijo Kakashi con voz pausada.

—Entonces, no vuelvas a decirme algo así —dijo Iruka, y sin volver a despedirse, abrió la puerta y se largó.

Kakashi suspiró y se reclinó en la cabecera de la cama.

Quizás había metido la pata, pero tenía que intentarlo.

***

Por la noche, Iruka regresó al hospital con la esperanza de que Kakashi estuviera ya dormido.

Con el tema del matrimonio aún rondando por su relación sin que ninguno de los dos se decidiera a sacar el tema de nuevo, el chuunin se dio cuenta de que, por indignado que se hubiera sentido, había metido la pata con la elección de sus palabras.

Pero el jounin no estaba dormido, al contrario, le esperaba más despierto que nunca, sentado contra la cabecera, leyendo uno de esos horribles y pervertidos libros de Jiraiya.

—Hola. ¿Cómo estás? —saludó Iruka dejándose caer en la silla junto a la cama. Después de casi catorce horas en la oficina de misiones, estaba tan exhausto que no tenía ganas de discutir y decidió hacer como que la anterior conversación que había mantenido con Kakashi no había existido. Por fortuna, Kakashi decidió hacer lo mismo.

—Hola. Estoy bien —dijo dejando el libro a un lado y bajándose la máscara—.  ¿Y tú?

—Bien. ¿Qué tal el día?

—Hoy han venido a visitarme Naruto, Sakura, y el chico nuevo, Sai —comentó el jounin.

—¿Ah, sí? —se interesó Iruka—. ¿Qué te ha parecido? —preguntó.

—No lo sé… No muestra apenas expresiones faciales.

—¿Y cuál es el plan a partir de ahora?

—Voy a entrenar personalmente con Naruto sobre la naturaleza del chakra. Ya es hora de que la domine.

—¿Solos tú y Naruto? Estará encantado con tanta atención… —Iruka sonrió.

—Bueno, Yamato va a ayudarnos.

Iruka frunció el ceño al oír ese nombre.

—¿Yamato? ¿Para qué necesitas a Yamato?

—Para que mantenga a raya al Kyubi. Su _mokuton_ es muy útil para ello.

—Entiendo… —Iruka se cruzó de brazos y desvió la vista.

De reojo, vio que Kakashi le miraba fijamente.

—Iruka… ¿Estás celoso de Yamato?

El chuunin le miró, sorprendido.

—¿Celoso, yo? No. ¿Por qué tendría que estarlo?

—Eso digo yo. Pero ha sido mencionar a Yamato y poner mala cara.

—No estoy celoso —dijo Iruka.

—Bien. —Kakashi alargó la mano en busca de la de Iruka, y cuando la encontró obligó al chuunin a levantarse y lo estiró hacia él—. Porque no hay motivos para que estés celoso.

—Te digo que no estoy celoso… —repitió Iruka, pero para entonces Kakashi ya le tenía en la cama con él y había empezado a besarle—. Mmm…

Se besaron durante varios minutos, Kakashi dejando claro que ya estaba bastante recuperado de chakra y energía.

—Te quiero, Iruka —dijo Kakashi tras parar un momento—. Siento lo de antes. No quería molestarte.

—Está bien.

Y se besaron de nuevo.

***

Iruka estaba aún en la academia corrigiendo exámenes cuando recibió la triste noticia.

No sabía si Kakashi ya estaría enterado, pero lo más probable era que sí, así que no se lo pensó dos veces y se marchó de la academia al momento para ir en su busca. Primero acudió a la cascada donde el jounin había estado entrenando con Naruto los últimos días, pero allí no había nadie, así que fue a casa.

—¿Kakashi? —llamó al entrar, pero nadie contestó.

Buscó por toda la vivienda, pero estaba vacía. Se asomó a una de las ventanas que daban al jardín trasero, y entonces le vio por fin, a lo lejos, sentado en el embarcadero.

Iruka acudió hasta allí con el corazón en un puño y se detuvo detrás del jounin.

Kakashi no estaba llorando, pero tenía el rostro tenso y descompuesto, como si estuviera luchando consigo mismo para no desmoronarse, y miraba a lo lejos con ojos vidriosos y vacíos.

A Iruka se le partió el corazón. Se arrodilló junto a él y lo abrazó.

—Kakashi…. Lo siento… Lo siento tanto…

No había nada más que pudiera decir, así que se quedó en silencio, abrazado a Kakashi, meciéndole, haciéndole saber que estaba allí para lo que necesitase.

***

El funeral de Asuma fue al día siguiente. Toda la aldea estaba allí, rindiendo el último homenaje al hijo menor de Sandaime. En primera fila, dos de sus pupilos, Yamanaka Ino y Akimichi Chouji, su sobrino Konohamaru, llorando a su tío, y por supuesto Kurenai. Kakashi estaba allí también, en estado casi catatónico.

Iruka apenas se atrevía a mirar a Kurenai. La kunoichi estaba rota por el dolor, aunque en ese momento se viera tan digna, dejando un ramo de flores sobre la tumba de su pareja. Iruka no podía evitar pensar que un día, él podría estar en su lugar, dejando flores sobre la tumba de Kakashi.

La ceremonia fue breve, y al finalizar los más allegados se fueron despidiendo de Kurenai, dándole el pésame. Iruka observó a Kakashi hacerlo, y después perderse entre la multitud.

—Lo siento tanto, Kurenai… Te acompaño en el sentimiento —le dijo Iruka a la kunoichi cuando fue su turno. Era una frase manida, ¿pero qué otra cosa se podía decir en un momento así?

Kurenai le ofreció una sonrisa triste de agradecimiento.

Después, Iruka buscó a Kakashi con la mirada. El jounin se había detenido junto a otra tumba, la de los héroes caídos, los que compartían lápida porque su cuerpo no había sido encontrado. Iruka acudió hasta él y le tocó suavemente en el brazo.

—¿Nos vamos a casa…? —le preguntó con suavidad.

—Sí, vámonos —musitó Kakashi.

El jounin echó a andar. Iruka echó un vistazo a la lápida e iba a hacer lo mismo, cuando un nombre escrito le llamó la atención.

_Uchiha Obito_

«Así que el tal Obito está muerto…». No era un gran descubrimiento, pues era algo que ya suponía. Lo que sí era impactante era el apellido. Un Uchiha. Porque Iruka cayó en la cuenta inmediatamente que seguramente ese tal Uchiha Obito tendría algo que ver con que Kakashi tuviera un sharingan “prestado”.

«¿Cuándo me lo vas a contar?», se preguntó.

Quince minutos después estaban en casa. En el recibidor, Kakashi se bajó la máscara, se quitó los zapatos y la chaqueta negra que había portado al funeral, y se metió en la sala de estar. Una mochila preparada en el recibidor llamó la atención de Iruka, pero en ese momento no le dio importancia. El chuunin se quitó también  los zapatos y la chaqueta siguió al jounin a la sala de estar.

—¿Quieres que te prepare algo? ¿Un té? —se ofreció.

—No, gracias. —Kakashi se quitó los guantes e Iruka vio que tenía varias quemaduras en la mano derecha.

—¿Qué te ha pasado en la mano?

—Probé mi rasengan contra el de Naruto, y este fue el resultado. Naruto se ha hecho muy fuerte.

—Lo sé… —Iruka suspiró—. Voy a curarte eso.

Iruka se trajo del baño una esponja húmeda y un par de vendas, y empezó a limpiar con mucho cuidado las quemaduras en la mano del jounin.

—Quiero que nos casemos —soltó Kakashi de repente.

Iruka alzó la vista, sorprendido no solo por la frase en sí, sino también por el tono, pues casi había parecido una _orden_.

—¿Disculpa?

—Quiero que nos casemos —repitió Kakashi en el mismo tono.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo. Iruka bajó la mirada y empezó a vendar la mano del jounin. Sabía que Kakashi quería casarse, lo sabía desde la visita de Naruto, pero él todavía no había decidido nada al respecto, ya que seguía teniendo la sensación de que aún le quedaban muchas cosas por saber sobre Kakashi. Además, no entendía que el jounin se lo propusiera precisamente ese día, el día del funeral de Asuma.

—¿A qué viene eso? ¿Por qué ahora? —preguntó para ganar tiempo para pensar.

—Si me pasara algo, y estuviéramos inscritos en el registro como pareja, tú tendrías una pensión.

Así que era eso. Iruka terminó de vendar y se quedó quieto, cabizbajo.

—¿Una pensión? —murmuró. De nuevo estaba empezando a enfadarse.

—Piensa en Kurenai y Asuma. Al no estar casados, ella no tiene pensión.

—Kurenai no necesita una pensión. Es una kunoichi muy fuerte y…

—Está embarazada.

Iruka alzó la vista para mirar a Kakashi a los ojos.

—¿Qué?

—Kurenai está embarazada.

—Joder…

—Iruka, voy a poner esta casa a tu nombre, para que sea tuya en caso de que me pase algo, pero para que tengas la pensión debemos inscribirnos en el registro de Konoha como unidad familiar.

—Bueno, yo no voy a quedarme embarazado, así que no necesito ninguna pensión. Y tampoco quiero la casa, es de tu familia, no tengo ningún derecho a quedármela.

—Iruka, estás siendo testarudo.

—Y tú un arrogante. —Iruka estaba realmente enfadado y empezó a hablar sin pensar—. Estás dando por hecho que no me las voy a apañar sin ti, que si no estás aquí voy a necesitar una estúpida pensión para mantenerme. Pues sabes qué, me las arreglaba muy bien solo antes de estar contigo, y puedo volver a hacerlo. ¡No necesito casarme, y no necesito la pensión!

Después del exabrupto de Iruka, ambos se quedaron mirando unos segundos en silencio.

—Bien —dijo Kakashi finalmente, y se levantó—. Me marcho.

Iruka ya empezaba a arrepentirse de su discurso, pero el orgullo no le permitía disculparse tan pronto.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Con el equipo 10, a buscar a esos malnacidos de Akatsuki.

—¿Qué? —Iruka también se levantó—. ¿Tsunade te ha nombrado su capitán? ¿Cuándo?

—Nadie me ha nombrado su capitán. Pero estoy seguro de que esos tres muchachos no van a quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras los asesinos de su mentor sigan sueltos, y yo voy a ayudarlos. —Mientras hablaba, Kakashi se dirigió al recibidor, donde cogió la mochila que antes había llamado la atención de Iruka.

—¡No puedes hacer eso! —exclamó el joven maestro, detrás de él—. ¿Es que no te bastan tus propias misiones? Además, tienes la mano herida. ¡No seas imprudente!

Kakashi no parecía escucharle. Abrió la puerta.

—¡Kakashi! —gritó Iruka.

—Te veo a la vuelta —se despidió secamente, sin mirarle.

Iruka le vio marchar desde el umbral, impotente.


	18. Capítulo 18

La muerte de Asuma fue vengada a los tres días. Kakashi regresó a casa esa misma noche, ya entrada la madrugada. Normalmente, siempre que regresaba de una misión, por tarde que fuera, Iruka se levantaba de la cama y le ayudaba a preparar el baño, o le preparaba algo para comer si Kakashi quería. Pero esa noche Iruka no se levantó. Así que el Ninja Copia se preparó él mismo el baño en silencio y se metió en el agua caliente con la intención de no salir hasta que esta se enfriara del todo.

Solo pasaron dos minutos hasta que escuchó a Iruka levantarse al fin. El jounin supuso que por muy enfadado que el joven maestro estuviera aún con él, la preocupación por saber si estaba bien había ganado al orgullo. Sus sospechas fueron confirmadas cuando oyó unos suaves golpecitos en la puerta cerrada del baño y la voz queda de Iruka al otro lado.

—¿Todo bien?

Kakashi suspiró y miró al techo empapado de vaho. ¿Todo bien? No, nada estaba bien. Habían vengado a Asuma, sí, pero su mejor amigo seguía muerto y enterrado, Kurenai estaba embarazada de un niño que jamás conocería a su padre, Akatsuki era cada vez más fuerte, e Iruka no quería casarse con él.

—Sí, todo bien —dijo.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, escuchó a Iruka regresar a la cama.

Media hora después, Kakashi también se metía en la cama al lado de un callado e inmóvil Iruka.

Por primera vez desde que vivían juntos, durmieron espalda contra espalda.

***

Habían pasado casi dos meses desde la muerte de Asuma. La amenaza de Akatsuki tenía a todos en vilo. Jiraiya se había ido a investigar por su cuenta. Kakashi y otros jounins rastreaban día sí y día también los alrededores de la villa, en busca de más miembros del grupo criminal.

Aquella mañana, la de su primer día libre en semanas, Kakashi fue a visitar a Kurenai. Al llegar a casa de la kunoichi, vio salir de allí a Shikamaru. El muchacho, antes tan vago y despreocupado de todo, había madurado mucho.

«Estarías orgulloso de él, Asuma», pensó Kakashi.

—Buenos días, Kakashi-sensei —saludó Shikamaru al verle, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

—Buenos días —saludó Kakashi.

El muchacho se alejó y Kakashi tocó al timbre de Kurenai. Enseguida ella abrió la puerta. Llevaba puesto un cómodo vestido hasta las rodillas, que le marcaba una ya prominente barriga de cinco meses. Acostumbrado a verla durante tantos años con el traje de combate, a Kakashi aún se le hacía raro su nuevo aspecto.

—Ah, hola, Kakashi. —Kurenai le saludó con una sonrisa.

— _Yo_.

—Pensaba que Shikamaru se había dejado algo. Ven, pasa. —Kakashi pasó al interior del apartamento. La vivienda era completamente diferente de todas las de sus compañeros masculinos, con flores en las ventanas y todos los muebles limpios y ordenados—. Ese chico viene a verme cada día —continuó Kurenai—. Le he dicho mil veces que no hace falta, pero insiste en que Asuma le pidió que velara por su hijo y que no piensa faltar a su palabra. 

Kurenai se sentó en una butaca y Kakashi se sentó en un pequeño sofá que había al lado.

—¿Cómo estás? —se interesó el jounin.

—Bien, bien. Ya no tengo náuseas. De hecho, tengo más hambre que nunca. Tsunade ya me ha advertido que estoy engordando demasiado.

—Yo te veo preciosa. —No era un halago, era la pura verdad. A pesar del velo de tristeza que cubría sus ojos escarlatas, la kunoichi estaba físicamente resplandeciente.

—Vaya, gracias. —Ella dejó escapar una risita avergonzada.

—Y Asuma seguro que pensaría lo mismo.

La sonrisa de Kurenai decayó un poco, pero no se molestó por el comentario, al contrario.

—Gracias, Kakashi. —La kunoichi miró un momento por la ventana, pensativa, y luego volvió su atención al jounin—. Perdona, no te he ofrecido nada de beber. ¿Quieres un té? ¿Agua?

—No, gracias.

—Bueno, Kakashi, cuéntame las novedades.

—Seguimos sin tener pistas fiables sobre lo que pretende exactamente Akatsuki. Jiraiya ha ido a…

Kurenai hizo un gesto con la mano.

—De Akatsuki no. Shikamaru ya me tiene al día de ese tema. Me refería a ti.

—¿A mí?

—Sí, a ti. Corre el rumor de que Iruka y tú no estais en buenos términos.

—¿Ah, sí?

El rumor no era una sorpresa. La situación con Iruka no había mejorado. Aunque seguían viviendo bajo el mismo techo, entre las misiones de reconocimiento de Kakashi y el doble trabajo de él, apenas coincidían en la casa, y cuando lo hacían, sus conversaciones se habían reducido al mínimo. Iruka seguía claramente enfadado con Kakashi, pero este, también molesto por la negativa del chuunin a casarse con él, no estaba dispuesto a dar el primer paso. Como consecuencia, las pocas noches que pasaban juntos, seguían durmiendo de espaldas al otro. Sí, se podría decir que no estaban en buenos términos.

—¿Es cierto? —insistió Kurenai.

—Bueno… sí.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Nada grave. Además, no creo que sea correcto molestarte a ti con esto.

—Al contrario, Kakashi. Todo el mundo no hace otra cosa más que hablarme de Akatsuki, Asuma, y de cómo criar sola a un bebé. —Kurenai suspiró—. Sé que lo hacen con buena intención, pero estoy cansada. Hablar de tus problemas con Iruka es exactamente lo que necesito.

Kakashi suspiró. No iba a negarle un capricho a una mujer embarazada.

—Como quieras.

—¿Entonces? ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Verás, tuvimos una discusión hace dos meses, el día del funeral de Asuma.

—¿El día del funeral? ¿Por qué?

—Por irme con el equipo 10 por mi cuenta. Iruka no lo entendió; consideró que estaba siendo imprudente.

—Bueno, supongo que todos estábamos un poco de los nervios ese día. Iruka lo debe pasar muy mal cada vez que te marchas a una misión. Que te fueras a por esos dos de Akatsuki sin que nadie te lo hubiera ordenado, debió sentarle mal.

—Puede ser.

—¿Eso es todo?

—No… No es todo.

—¿Qué más ha pasado?

Kakashi titubeó de nuevo.

—Antes de discutir por eso, le pedí que se casara conmigo, y dijo que no.

Kurenai abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿Tú… qué?

—No le pedí una boda —aclaró Kakashi, incómodo ante la expresión estupefacta de la kunoichi—. Solo inscribirnos en el registro de Konoha como unidad familiar. —Kakashi carraspeó—. Para que tuviera la pensión en caso de que me pasara algo —añadió en voz baja.

—Oh. —Kurenai se quedó pensativa un momento—. Sí, quizás Asuma y yo debimos haberlo hecho. Pero en el fondo nunca esperas… —La mujer se interrumpió, intentando no ahondar en su tristeza—. Supongo que la muerte de Asuma y nuestra conversación, cuando te dije que estaba embarazada, te dio la idea.

—Sí —reconoció Kakashi.

—¿Y eso le dijiste a Iruka? ¿Qué querías casarte con él por la pensión?

—Sí.

—¿Y te sorprende que te dijera que no?

Kakashi se cruzó de brazos, poniéndose inconscientemente a la defensiva.

—Iruka es un hombre, y un shinobi. Además, tiene un genio de mil demonios. Pedírselo en plan romántico habría sido peor, créeme.

—No digo que no, pero ¿no había más opciones? ¿Quizás, decirle que querías casarte con él simplemente porque le quieres?

El jounin desvió la mirada, sintiéndose un poco estúpido.

—Iruka sabe que le quiero.

—Pero ese habría sido un buen momento para recordárselo.

Kakashi iba a replicar, pero en ese momento un pájaro chirleó en la ventana.

—Es uno de los pájaros de la Hokage. Pero dudo que me busque a mí.

Kurenai se levantó y abrió la ventana. El pajarillo revoloteó por la estancia y se posó en la rodilla de Kakashi.

—Como me imaginaba, es para ti. —La kunoichi suspiró—. Supongo que pasará mucho tiempo hasta que Tsunade me llame de nuevo.

Kakashi se levantó, y el pajarillo salió de nuevo por la ventana.

—Me voy. Si necesitas cualquier cosa, me dices.

—Lo sé.

Tras despedirse de Kurenai, Kakashi salió presto hacia la oficina de Tsunade. Desde el incidente con el envenenamiento de Iruka que la Hokage le tenía en el punto de mira y no quería hacerla esperar más de lo necesario.

***

Aunque Kakashi había supuesto que la llamada de la Quinta tendría algo que ver con Akatsuki, y al ver que con ella estaba Fukasaku, uno de los dos grandes sabios de Myobokuzan, quizás con las investigaciones de Jiraiya, el jounin no se esperaba una noticia así de labios del sapo.

—¿Jiraiya ha… muerto? —repitió con voz queda, dirigiendo su mirada hacia Tsunade.

La mujer se limitó a asentir. Parecía serena, pero sus ojos estaban velados. Kakashi llevaba mucho tiempo intuyendo que Tsunade tenía sentimientos románticos por Jiraiya y sintió compasión por ella.

—¿Cómo ha pasado?

Fukasaku le explicó con todo detalle lo poco que sabían. En la oficina también estaban Shizune, Sakura y Sai.

—¿Naruto lo sabe…? —preguntó el jounin, recordando que Jiraiya también era muy querido por el muchacho.

—Aún no —murmuró Sakura.

—¿Podrías ir a buscarlo, Kakashi? —preguntó Tsunade, hablando por primera vez desde que Kakashi había llegado—. Fukasaku necesita hablar con él.

—Por supuesto.

Kakashi hizo una pequeña reverencia a su superiora y partió en busca de Naruto.

Aquello iba a ser devastador para el muchacho.

***

Como era de esperar, Naruto no encajó nada bien la terrible noticia, aunque no armó el escándalo que algunos esperaban. Acusó a Tsunade de ser la culpable, con lo que Kakashi se vio forzado a intervenir, pero después de eso el muchacho simplemente cogió puerta y se largó. El jounin no se consideró el adecuado para ir tras él, cosa que tampoco hizo Sakura.

Kakashi decidió regresar a casa y avisar a la única persona que en esos momentos podría consolar a Naruto.

Al parecer Iruka había llegado apenas un minuto antes que él, porque aún estaba en el recibidor, sentado en el escalón, sin el chaleco y sin el hitai-ate, descalzándose.

—Ah, hola —murmuró el joven maestro al ver entrar a Kakashi.

—Hola.

Ninguno dijo nada más como saludo. Kakashi estaba ya harto de la situación, pero en esos momentos había otras prioridades.

—Deberías saber que Jiraiya ha muerto —habló Kakashi tras bajarse la máscara.

Iruka le miró sorprendido. Parpadeó. Luego bajó la mirada.

—Oh. Ahora entiendo…

—¿Entender qué?

—Me he encontrado con Naruto hace un rato —explicó Iruka—. Le he invitado a comer y me ha dicho que no. Tenía muy mala cara. Ahora entiendo por qué.

—Deberías ir con él.

—Sí. Voy a buscarle.

Iruka volvió a calzarse, pero ya no se puso el chaleco ni el hitai-ate de nuevo. Se levantó, le dio la espalda, e iba a marcharse sin decir nada cuando Kakashi, en un arrebato, le agarró con fuerza por la cintura y le obligó a darse la vuelta. Iruka dejó escapar una exclamación de sorpresa, pero no pudo decir nada porque Kakashi juntó sus labios con los de él, mientras le empujaba y le atrapaba contra la superficie de madera de la puerta.

Al principio Iruka no respondió el beso, concentrado en que Kakashi no le asfixiara con su cuerpo, intentando colocar sus brazos entre sus torsos a modo de barrera. Pero Kakashi los apartó; Iruka intentó protestar pero la boca de Kakashi no le dio tregua. El jounin colocó una rodilla entre las piernas de Iruka, y con un movimiento deliberado la restregó contra sus partes íntimas. Iruka jadeó, y poco a poco dejó de ofrecer resistencia y empezó a corresponder el beso. Entonces Kakashi se apartó.

Las mejillas de Iruka estaban encendidas, y su expresión era de absoluta confusión.

—¿Qué…? —empezó a preguntar, pero Kakashi le cortó.

—Ve con Naruto. Te necesita. Hablaremos cuando regreses.

No le dio opción a replicar; Kakashi dio media vuelta y se adentró en la casa, dejando a un desconcertado y confuso Iruka en el vestíbulo.

Desde la cocina, oyó al chuunin soltar un exabrupto en voz baja y luego la puerta cuando salió.

***

Ya era de noche cuando Iruka regresó a casa.

El chuunin se descalzó en la entrada, mientras observaba la tenue luz que salía de la salita al fondo del pasillo, y allí se dirigió. Durante las últimas horas no había pensado demasiado en la extraña actitud de su pareja, concentrado como había estado en consolar a Naruto, pero ahora el corazón empezó a latirle fuerte en el pecho. ¿De qué quería hablar Kakashi? ¿A qué había venido el arrebato fogoso de antes, después de dos meses sin tocarse?

En la salita, Kakashi estaba medio tumbado cómodamente sobre el tatami, con la mitad superior de su cuerpo sobre un cojín, leyendo un libro. Alzó la vista al entrar Iruka.

—He regresado —murmuró Iruka.

—Bienvenido. —Kakashi se incorporó, y apartó el libro—. ¿Cómo está Naruto?

—Regular.

—Normal. ¿Está solo?

—No. Shikamaru está con él. Me ha asegurado que se quedará toda la noche con él.

—Mejor. No es bueno quedarse solo en momentos así.

—No, no lo es.

Se hizo un breve silencio, roto por la voz tranquila de Kakashi.

—¿Has cenado?

—Un poco. —Iruka pensó en el helado simbólico que había compartido con Naruto, pero no tenía hambre así que no le apetecía cenar—. ¿Y tú?

—Sí, ya he cenado. No sabía a qué hora volverías.

Iruka asintió, sin saber qué más decir. Kakashi le miraba fijamente, pero no parecía tener intención de decir nada. Iruka no aguantó más.

—Has dicho antes de irme que querías hablar de algo —casi exclamó—. ¿Qué era?

Kakashi seguía mirándole fijamente. Por toda respuesta, palmeó suavemente con la mano el cojín que tenía a su lado, indicándole con ese gesto que quería que se sentara allí. Iruka vaciló solo un instante. Luego avanzó un par de pasos, eliminando la distancia que les separaba, y se dejó caer sentado sobre el cojín, muy cerca de Kakashi.

Entonces, soprendiendo a Iruka, Kakashi bajó la cabeza y apoyó la frente en el hombro de Iruka.

—¿Aún estás enfadado? —susurró el jounin.

Después de dos meses sin tocarse, aquel simple contacto le había puesto la carne de gallina. Inconscientemente aspiró un poco del aroma del hombre. Aunque tenía el cabello seco, debía de haberse duchado esa tarde, ya que olía a champú.

—Claro que no —murmuró—. No soy tan rencoroso —trató de bromear con una media sonrisa.

—Bien. —Kakashi levantó la cabeza y volvió a clavar su mirada gris en Iruka—. Porque voy a pedírtelo de nuevo.

Inmediatamente Iruka se puso rígido, y Kakashi se dio cuenta. No lo pudo evitar, fue una reacción instintiva. Pero, ¿por qué otra vez? ¿Por qué ahora? Kakashi parecía tener una fijación con proponer matrimonio cuando se moría alguien conocido. ¿Cómo se podía ser tan obstinado e inoportuno?

—Antes de que digas que no… otra vez, déjame explicarte por qué quiero casarme contigo.

En realidad, Kakashi no le había “pedido” que se casaran, prácticamente se lo había ordenado, e Iruka técnicamente no había dicho que no, más bien había soltado un par de exabruptos sobre su no necesidad de Kakashi, de casarse, o de tener una pensión. Pero el chuunin decidió no hacer comentarios al respecto. Además, en esa ocasión había mentido descaradamente en una cosa: por supuesto que _necesitaba_ a Kakashi.

—Está bien —musitó simplemente.

Kakashi colocó suavemente sus manos sobre las de Iruka.

—Te quiero.

El silencio que tuvo lugar a continuación fue inesperado y algo cómico. Iruka se destensó un poco y alzó una ceja. No dijo nada, pero su expresión preguntaba claramente: “¿Eso es todo?”.

El Ninja Copia carraspeó, mientras un leve pero adorable rubor teñía sus mejillas. Sus manos, sobre las de Iruka, se sentían cálidas y firmes.

—Bueno… una amiga me ha aconsejado sobre simplificar las cosas, y tras pensarlo detenidamente, creo que tiene la razón. —Era evidente que esa amiga de la que hablaba Kakashi tenía que ser Kurenai, pensó Iruka. Kakashi tenía más colegas y compañeras, pero la única con la que usaba el término “amiga” era ella—. No negaré que la muerte de Asuma y la situación de Kurenai me hicieron abordar el tema de un modo demasiado práctico, pero, y esto es la verdad, aunque nuestro matrimonio no tuviera ninguna consecuencia práctica, aun así querría casarme contigo. Quiero casarme contigo. Porque te quiero.

Tras su pequeño discurso, el jounin le escudriñó con la mirada, esperanzado, pero Iruka no sabía qué decir. O más bien, no sabía _cómo_ decirlo sin herir al otro hombre. Y sentía tal nudo en la garganta que no estaba seguro siquiera de poder articular ninguna palabra.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Kakashi.

Iruka tragó saliva, intentando deshacer el nudo que atenazaba su garganta.

—No puedo… —musitó.

La expresión de puro dolor que cruzó la mirada del jounin fue clara, Kakashi no hizo esfuerzo alguno por ocultarla (seguramente también por la sorpresa de una nueva negativa), e Iruka se maldijo a sí mismo por provocarla.

El jounin, que hasta ese momento había estado sentado inclinado ligeramente hacia Iruka, enderezó la espalda, y las manos que había tenido sobre las del joven maestro resbalaron sobre ellas. Al sentir la inmediata pérdida de contacto, Iruka movió las manos de manera que ahora era él el que tenía cogidas las de Kakashi.

—Déjame que te lo explique.

Kakashi solo asintió. Su rostro se había convertido en una máscara tensa.

Iruka inspiró hondo.

—El matrimonio en un asunto serio para mí. Mis padres estaban casados, ¿sabes? En aquella época no era habitual que dos ninjas en activo se casaran. No existía la pensión. Los ninjas se juntaban, cohabitaban, tenían hijos… pero no solían casarse. Mis padres sí. El día que me di cuenta de que mis padres no eran la regla sino una excepción, le pregunté a mi madre por qué. Ella sonrió y me respondió: “Quererse es fácil. Pero casarse requiere de algo más. Requiere un compromiso: el compromiso de ser sinceros, conocerlo todo el uno con el otro, de apoyarse siempre, de quererse hasta el final”. Esa respuesta, aunque en ese momento me pareció cursi y obvia, caló hondo en mí. Por eso no puedo casarme contigo, Kakashi, no aún.

—No te entiendo —habló Kakashi. Su voz sonaba algo áspera—. ¿No confías en mí?

—Eres tú el que aún no confía en mí —replicó suavemente Iruka.

—¿Pero qué dices?

—Tú… no has sido sincero conmigo, Kakashi.

—¿En qué te he mentido?

—No me has mentido, pero aún no me lo has contado todo.

Kakashi iba a protestar, pero recordó algo. Frunció el ceño.

—¿Te refieres a Obito? —preguntó.

—Me refiero a Rin.

El joven maestro había pronunciado ese nombre de la forma más tranquila y casual de la que había sido capaz. Aun así, la reacción de Kakashi fue como si le hubiera abofeteado. El jounin se echó aún más para atrás, con una expresión mezcla de sorpresa y horror.

Pasaron varios minutos sin que ninguno dijera nada. Iruka no se atrevía a insistir. Poco a poco, la expresión de Kakashi fue cambiando, siendo reemplazada por algo que parecía pesar y vergüenza. Una expresión que no le gustaba nada a Iruka pero que ya había visto una vez. La noche que el jounin le confesó que había veces que al regresar de una misión se sentía como si fuera “la mayor escoria del mundo”.

—¿Cómo sabes lo de Rin? —preguntó finalmente Kakashi. Su voz apenas un susurro.

—No _sé_ lo de Rin. No sé qué pasó con ella. Solo sé que era tu antigua compañera de equipo y que murió. Me enteré al intentar averiguar algo sobre Obito.

—Te dije que yo mismo te contaría mi historia con Obito —masculló Kakashi con un leve tono acusador.

—¡Lo sé, pero hace casi un año de eso y no has vuelto a pronunciar su nombre! —exclamó el joven—. Y al buscar sobre él me encuentro con que tuviste otra compañera de la que ni siquiera eso. No soy tonto, así que intuyo que algo grave pasó con ella. Más grave aún que con Obito. Algo que no pareces tener intención de contarme nunca.

De repente Kakashi se levantó, lo que molestó a Iruka, pues daba la sensación de que hasta allí había llegado la conversación. Y efectivamente, por parte del jounin así era.

—Aún no puedo contarte sobre Rin. No estoy preparado.

—Bien —murmuró Iruka, dolido—. Entonces entiende que aún no estoy preparado para casarme contigo.

Se miraron fijamente. Kakashi fue el primero en desviar la mirada.

—Está bien —murmuró—. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches.

Kakashi salió de la sala. Iruka lo escuchó subir las escaleras, y entrar en el dormitorio.

El chuunin paseó la mirada por la habitación, hasta posarla en el libro sobre la mesita. Al no poder leer el título con claridad se dio cuenta de que tenía los ojos anegados en lágrimas. Lo agarró y, con una rabia inusual en él, lo estrelló contra la pared.


	19. Capítulo 19

El invierno ya había llegado, y con él el frío. Iruka observó su aliento convertirse en una nube blanca. Quizás debería haber cogido una bufanda.

Aquella mañana no había clase en la academia, y por la tarde tampoco tenía turno en la oficina de misiones, así que aquel día el chuunin estaba completamente libre. Podría haber pasado el día descansando tranquilamente sin hacer nada, pero el joven maestro había decidido ir al centro de Konoha a hacer unos recados, ya que no le apetecía quedarse otro día solo en la casa.

Kakashi, para no variar, estaba de misión, aunque se suponía que regresaba esa misma mañana. O quizás ya había regresado. Dudaba de ser el primero en enterarse. Si antes de sacar el tema de Rin su relación con él ya estaba en un mal momento, ahora era mil veces peor. Con la siempre irrefutable excusa de las misiones, el Ninja Copia apenas paraba en casa, y cuando lo hacía, hablaba lo mínimo. Si antes era Iruka el que estaba molesto por el tema de la pensión, ahora era Kakashi el que estaba claramente enfadado, pues que Iruka pusiera como condición para casarse que Kakashi le contara lo que había pasado con su antigua compañera de equipo, no le había sentado nada bien al jounin.

Varias veces a lo largo de las últimas semanas Iruka se había preguntado si no debería ceder. Pero cuanto más se cerraba Kakashi, más convencido estaba Iruka de que necesitaba saberlo todo él antes de dar un paso tan importante e íntimo (al menos para Iruka) como casarse. El problema era que a ese paso, ni casarse, ni relación, ni nada. Tal y como estaban las cosas el desenlace más probable entre ellos era una ruptura total.

El chuunin meneó la cabeza, intentando quitarse ese nefasto pensamiento de la cabeza.

Al cruzarse con unos genins revoltosos que corrían por la calle se distrajo pensando en Naruto. El muchacho se había ido a entrenar a Myobokuzan, el País de los Sapos, para aprender a usar el Senjutsu como Jiraiya, aunque en teoría Iruka no debería saberlo, ya que era información secreta. Pero Naruto se lo había confiado el día antes de partir.

«Espero que le esté yendo bi…»

La primera explosión le pilló completamente desprevenido.

El ruido fue ensordecedor, y la tierra bajo sus pies tembló, haciendo que Iruka perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo. Él y todas las personas, ninjas y civiles, que había en la calle en ese momento.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —preguntó de rodillas una kunoichi rubia a nadie en particular.

Iruka se incoporó rápidamente. Una segunda explosión le hizo trastabillar de nuevo, pero esta vez se mantuvo en pie.

—¡Nos están atacando! —exclamó un civil, un hombre que llevaba un niño cogido de la mano.

—¡Viene de la parte norte de la ciudad! —otro chuunin le gritó a Iruka.

Los jóvenes genins se acercaron a Iruka y al otro chuunin. También la kunoichi rubia se levantó y se acercó a ellos. Una tercera explosión se escuchó mucho más cerca que las anteriores. Y también otro ruido, uno diferente. Ruido de derrumbe.

—¡Las casas se están derrumbando! —exclamó Iruka—. ¡Podría haber gente dentro, hay que ir a por ellos!

Otra explosión, esta vez proveniente de la parte este de la ciudad, les hizo encogerse. Y un nuevo ruido de derrumbe.

—¡Mi casa está en esa dirección! —exclamó uno de los genins.

—¡Vamos! —gritó el otro, y partieron de un salto dirección este.

—Nosotros vayamos hacia el norte —dijo Iruka.

Los tres shinobis partieron juntos hacia la parte norte de la ciudad. No tardaron en encontrarse más ninjas que también iban hacia la misma dirección, además de civiles muertos de miedo. Nadie sabía qué estaba pasando, pero las explosiones continuaban escuchándose, cada vez desde más direcciones. Y cada vez se veían más heridos. Iruka se alejó del grupo y se detuvo en una calle en la que había avistado a un ninja tendido en el suelo.

Iruka corrió hacia él y se detuvo a su lado. El ninja, un hombre castaño con el pelo en punta, tenía un brazo atrabado bajo unos escombros. Iruka le ayudó a liberar su brazo y le ayudó a tumbarse en medio de la calle. El hombre castaño gimió de dolor.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Iruka. Quizá tenía el brazo roto.

De repente, el joven maestro notó una presencia poderosa y desconocida a su espalda.

Se dio la vuelta. Era un hombre con el cabello naranja, vestido con una capa negra con dibujos de nubes rojas.

—¿Dónde está el jinchuuriki del Kyubi? Suéltalo —dijo el desconocido—. Si no lo haces, te mataré. —Y algo negro y peligrosamente puntiagudo le salió de la manga.

Al oir esas palabras, Iruka comprendió al instante de quién se trataba.

«Así que es eso. Él es… Akatsuki…»

—Dímelo —insistió el hombre.

La imagen de Naruto, su Naruto, se formó claramente en la mente del joven maestro. El “jinchuuriki del Kyubi”, lo había llamado el Akatsuki.

«Siempre el maldito Kyubi.»

Un sudor frío empezó a bajarle por la frente. Sabía que no tenía nada que hacer contra un miembro de Akatsuki. Al igual que sabía que jamás traicionaría a Naruto.

Así que Iruka era hombre muerto, eso también lo sabía.

—No te diré nada.

El Akatsuki no pareció sorprendido, ni enfadado. Solo aburrido.

—Ya veo…

A continuación todo pasó muy deprisa. De repente, esa cosa negra y puntiaguda volaba a toda velocidad hacia su cara, pero una sombra en forma de figura humana se materializó ante sus ojos y se interpuso entre él y el objeto puntiagudo. La figura había agarrado el objeto con un chasquido, dejándolo a pocos centímetros del rostro de Iruka.

Aturdido, Iruka observó el cabello plateado y entonces se acordó de respirar.

—Así que todo esto ha sido una distración, para poder buscar sin ser descubiertos… —habló Kakashi, sin apartar la vista del miembro de Akatsuki.

—Kakashi… —empezó Iruka, pero Kakashi le interrumpió.

—Coge al herido y sal de aquí. Yo me encargo.

El tono alto y seco de Kakashi no admitía réplica. En esos momentos, Kakashi no era su pareja, ni siquiera su amigo. En esos momentos Kakashi era un jounin, un superior que le estaba dando una orden clara. Una orden que el chuunin Iruka no podía darse el lujo de desobedecer.

—De acuerdo —dijo mientras se agachaba para aupar al ninja herido a cuestas.

Antes de esfumarse de allí de un salto, Iruka se permitió echar una última mirada de súplica al hombre que amaba y que estaba a punto de enfrentarse a un poderoso enemigo.

«Buena suerte, Kakashi.»

Pasarían horas antes de que volviera a saber de él.

***

La imagen de Iruka a punto de ser asesinado por Pein, era algo que Kakashi jamás podría borrar de su mente, y no solo porque ya tuviera descubierto el Sharingan. Jamás, _jamás_ , había sentido tanto pánico como en ese momento. Ni nunca había corrido tanto.

Gracias a todos los dioses, había llegado justo a tiempo.

En cuanto Iruka y el hombre herido se hubieron puesto a salvo, Kakashi centró toda su atención en el Akatsuki, quien no tardó ni una milésima de segundo en atacar. Kakashi esquivó su rápida patada y realizó su técnica _Doton: Doryuuheki_ , creando una pared de tierra que no le sirvió para evitar que Pein le clavara una de sus estacas negras en el hombro. Kakashi contraatacó con un Raikiri, que Pein esquivó, al mismo tiempo que una extraña imagen de un rostro desconocido con dos ojos con el Rinnegan apareciera en su mente.

«¿Qué ha sido eso?», se preguntó el jounin, alertado.

—Hatake Kakashi, el Ninja Copia… Es un honor conocerte —se burló Pein—. ¿Dónde está el Kyubi?

—Esa es una pregunta estúpida —respondió con sorna.

El miembro de Akatsuki respondió a su burla con un ataque tipo rayo que lanzó a Kakashi por los aires.

No iba a ser un combate nada fácil.

***

Lo primero que hizo Iruka tras dejar al ninja herido en el hospital fue acudir a la Hokage. Tsunade, al escuchar y ver lo que estaba pasando en la Konoha, no dudó un instante y ordenó llamar de vuelta a Naruto.

Iruka regresó a las revueltas calles de la aldea y se encontró a Sakura, quien recién había llegado al lugar, y le contó a la muchacha lo que sabía. Tras ser testigos de una nueva explosión, Iruka ordenó a Sakura que acudiera al hospital, donde había visto que había demasiados pocos médicos para la que se avecinaba.

Después de eso, Iruka se dedicó a ayudar a otros colegas de la academia a poner a salvo a los niños más pequeños de la aldea.

Hasta que de pronto otra explosión, que nada tenía que ver con todas las anteriores, lo oscureció todo.

***

Tsunade tuvo el tiempo justo para realizar su jutsu antes de que el _Shinra Tensei_ de Pein alcanzara no solo el suelo de Konoha sino también a todos sus habitantes.

La Quinta sabía que esa técnica iba a costarle prácticamente la totalidad de su chakra, incluso la vida.

Pero, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer sino?

Por algo era la Hokage.

***

La oscuridad se fue disipando e Iruka volvió en sí. Sentía todo el cuerpo adolorido y entumecido, y algo blando, húmedo y muy viscoso, pegado a su espalda, que iba despegándose poco a poco.

—Ugh… —jadeó de dolor al intentar moverse.

Alquien se arrodilló a su lado.

—¡¿Estás bien, Iruka?! —Era un chuunin de su quinta, pero no recordaba su nombre.

Al otro lado, la fuente de ese algo viscoso también habló.

—Mis disculpas… No pude hacer más… para envolver a todos…

Iruka vio entonces que se trataba de Katsuyu, la reina de las babosas, o más bien de una parte de ella.  Tsunade-sama debía haberla invocado para protegerlos a todos de la explosión. Miró a su alrededor. Le costaba enfocar un poco, y no veía más que polvo y escombros.

«¡¿Qué demonios ha pasado?!»

Otro ninja se acercó a ellos. Era Genma.

—¿Estáis bien? —preguntó.

—Yo sí —dijo el otro chuunin.

—¿Qué ha pasado, Genma? —preguntó Iruka.

—Ese maldito Akatsuki de pelo pincho naranja ha volado la aldea —masculló Genma con rabia—. Pero ahora está luchando con Naruto, así que estoy seguro de que va a pagar por esto.

—¿Con Naruto? —repitió Iruka, sintiendo una opresión en el pecho. El Akatsuki de pelo naranja era el que había dejado luchando con Kakashi. Si ahora ese bastardo estaba luchando con Naruto… ¿Qué había pasado con Kakashi?

Se puso de pie a trompicones. Notó una punzada en la pierna derecha, a la que no prestó atención.

—No deberías moverte, Iruka —dijo Genma al notar que cojeaba un poco—. Podrías tener algo roto.

—Estoy bien. Tengo que encontrar a Kakashi —jadeó.

—¿A Kakashi?

—Él estaba luchando con el Akatsuki de pelo naranja.

La expresión mezcla de comprensión y tristeza que puso entonces Genma no le gustó ni un pelo a Iruka. Pero el jounin se limitó a asentir.

—¿Dónde estaban? –preguntó.

—En la parte norte. Cerca de la plaza del mercado –respondió Iruka.

—Bien, vamos.

Se despidieron con un gesto de Katsuyu y del otro chuunin, y partieron un salto.

Al moverse, Iruka pudo ver realmente hasta donde llegaba la destrucción. El centro de Konoha estaba completamente arrasado. Si no hubiera sido por Katsuyu y la Quinta Hokage, todos los habitantes que en ese momento estaban en la zona cero habrían muerto.

Tras avanzar unos cien metros en dirección norte, distinguió las inconfundibles figuras de Chouza y Chouji Akimichi. Iruka aterrizó de un salto junto a ellos, y lo mismo hizo Genma.

Allí, tumbado inconsciente sobre los escombros, estaba Kakashi.

—¡Kakashi! —exclamó Iruka, agachándose rápidamente junto a él. No vio las miradas que intercambiaron Genma y los dos miembros del clan Akimichi. O no quiso verlas. De rodillas, examinó el cuerpo de Kakashi con detenimiento. Tenía la ropa cubierta de barro, pero no tenía ninguna herida grave visible.

—¿Qué… qué ha pasado aquí, Chouza? —preguntó Genma en voz baja.

Fue Chouji el que respondió.

—Kakashi-sensei estaba luchando solo contra uno de ellos cuando vinimos a ayudarle. Pero… era demasiado poderoso. Ni entre los tres pudimos con él. Se largó, dejando a Kakashi atrapado y a mi padre gravemente herido, aunque en ese momento yo pensaba que estaba muerto. Kakashi me ordenó que fuera a contarle a Tsunade-sama lo que habíamos descubierto sobre sus poderes, pero entonces otro de ellos reapareció. Yo corrí, y no sé qué hizo Kakashi-sensei, pero evitó que el otro fuera tras de mí, y pude ir con Tsunade-sama. Ella me dijo que mi padre aún estaba vivo, así que regresé y he estado curándole desde entonces.

—¿Y qué le pasa a Kakashi? —interrumpió Iruka, mirando a su antiguo alumno—. ¿Por qué esta inconsciente? ¿Es falta de chakra?

Chouji desvió la mirada. Iruka empezó a sentir que la sangre se volvía hielo en sus venas.

—Lo… lo siento, Iruka-sensei.

—¿El qué… el qué sientes, Chouji? —Iruka regresó la mirada a Kakashi.

No.

No, no, _no_.

No podía ser.

Genma se arrodilló a su lado y le colocó suavemente una mano en el hombro.

—Lo siento, Iruka.

—No… —Iruka se apartó del contacto de Genma. No quería condolencias. Kakashi no estaba muerto. No podía estarlo.

Colocó una mano sobre el pecho del Ninja Copia, pero este no se movía. Puso la otra mano en su cuello buscando el pulso, pero no encontró nada. El hielo en sus venas se extendió por todo su ser. Sus ojos se aguaron, y la opresión que había empezado a sentir en el pecho en cuanto Genma había dicho que ese Akatsuki estaba ahora luchando con Naruto, se intensificó hasta el punto que apenas podía respirar.

Apretó con los puños la tela polvorienta del chaleco del jounin y lo zarandeó suavemente.

—Kakashi, por favor… Despierta, por favor. Por favor, no me hagas esto…

Kakashi no despertó. Su cuerpo seguía inmóvil, inerte, sus ojos cerrados. Iruka le zarandeó un poco más fuerte.

—Kakashi, despierta, por favor… Despierta, despierta…

En el chaleco de Kakashi empezaron a salir unas pequeñas manchas. Iruka se dio cuenta de que eran sus lágrimas que estaban cayendo sobre la tela.

—Kakashi, por favor… —insistió—. Por favor…

Pero Kakashi no despertaba. Iruka dejó escapar un sonido que era a medias un sollozo a medias un grito.

—Lo haré, ¿de acuerdo? —exclamó entre sollozos—. Me… me casaré contigo, ¿vale? Me casaré contigo…

Tampoco hubo respuesta. Solo se escuchó un tintineo a los pies de Kakashi. El _senbon_ de Genma había caído al suelo. 

—Lo haré, t-te lo prometo… Haré lo que quieras, lo que sea, pero p-por favor, abre los ojos. Hazlo por mí, mi amor. Hazlo… por… mí…

Pero ya no podía casi hablar. De nuevo, notó la mano de Genma en su hombro.

—Iruka… déjalo. Se ha ido.

Y de nuevo, Iruka se apartó, esta vez más violentamente.

—¡No! —gritó—. Él no… él no…

«Él no puede estar muerto —quiso decir, pero el llanto había atenazado su garganta y ya no era capaz de pronunciar las palabras—. No puede estarlo. No puede haberse ido.»

Con la mirada borrosa por las lágrimas, observó el rostro ceniciento de Kakashi. El cabello gris sucio y lacio sobre la frente. La cicatriz que cubría verticalmente su ojo izquierdo. Las largas pestañas. La forma perfecta de sus labios bajo la máscara. Esos labios que tantas veces le habían dicho “te amo”. Iruka cerró los ojos y agachó la cabeza hasta posar la frente sobre el hueco de su hombro, como tantas veces había hecho al dormir juntos buscando el calor de su cuerpo. Pero el cuerpo de Kakashi ya no desprendía calor alguno.

Porque Kakashi estaba muerto.

La realidad le avasalló como un tsunami. El dolor era, simplemente, demasiado.

Iruka gritó.

—Iruka, sé qué… —El tono compasivo de Genma cambió a uno de sorpresa—. Ey, estás sangrando.

El joven maestro ni siquiera le escuchó. A pesar de haber aceptado la cruel realidad, seguía suplicándole mentalmente a Kakashi que abriera los ojos. Prometiéndole esa boda que tantas discusiones, que ahora se le antojaban absurdas, había provocado. Diciéndole cuanto le quería. Lo mucho que le echaría de menos. No vio que Genma realizaba un par de sellos ni escuchó que recitaba un _jutsu_ en voz baja, pero sí sintió cómo una de las manos del jounin se posaba sobre su cabeza. Antes de que pudiera apartarse, y por segunda vez en el día, todo se volvió oscuridad.


	20. Capítulo 20

_La oscuridad envolvía a Kakashi hasta que la luz de una hoguera apareció a lo lejos. El jounin encaminó sus pasos hasta allí._

_—¿Eres tú Kakashi? —preguntó una figura sentada junto al fuego._

_Kakashi supo enseguida de quién se trataba. Jamás olvidaría esa voz._

_—Así que estabas aquí… —El jounin se sentó a su lado._

_El hombre asintió._

_—¿Me contarás sobre ti?_

_—Por supuesto. Tomará un tiempo, pero quiero contártelo todo._

_—De acuerdo. —Hatake Sakumo sonrió._

_Kakashi le devolvió la sonrisa a su padre._

***

El hospital también había sido destruido, pero gracias a Katsuyu, los heridos y los médicos habían sobrevivido. Sakura estaba con un miembro del clan Hyuga, Kou, quien acababa de decirle que Naruto había llegado a Konoha y que estaba luchando con Pein. La kunoichi estaba intentando ver algo en la distancia, cuando de repente un sapo enorme aterrizó de un salto junto a ella. Un sapo que llevaba a una mujer muy malherida en las manos.

—Maestra… —exclamó Sakura al reconocer a la mujer. Se levantó y fue corriendo hacia ella—. ¡Tsunade-sama!

La Hokage respiraba con dificultad. El signo de su frente había desaparecido, señal de que su chakra se había agotado. Normal, teniendo en cuenta que ella sola había salvado a todos los habitantes de la aldea mediante Katsuyu.

—Todo está bien ahora… —jadeó la mujer.

«¿Se refiere a Naruto?», se preguntó Sakura.

Al no tener ya reserva de chakra, Tsunade ya no era capaz de mantener su jutsu de eterna juventud. Sakura le cogió con mimo y cuidado de las manos arrugadas.

«Bien hecho, Tsunade-sama».

La mujer se desmayó. Sakura pidió ayuda a gritos y entre ella y un ANBU la depositaron sobre un improvisado catre en el suelo hecho con mantas. Sakura sabía que a la Quinta no le agradaría que nadie la viera en ese estado, así que ordenó que se desplegara una tienda de campaña a su alrededor.

Luego regresó junto a Kou para que este le siguiera retransmitiendo el combate entre Naruto y Pein. Hasta que de repente, todos sintieron un enorme y aterrador chakra que provenía del lugar de la lucha.

—Este chakra… ¡es el mismo de aquella vez! —exclamó Sakura, recordando la lucha en el puente Tenchi—. ¿Qué está pasando?

—Hinata… Hinata ha intentado salvar a Naruto… —dijo el miembro del clan Hyuga, horrorizado.

«¡No puede ser!» Hinata debía estar loca. ¿Cómo se le ocurría enfrentar a un miembro de Akatsuki?

Pocos minutos después, una bola enorme de energía apareció en el centro de la aldea.

—¡Wow! ¿Qué es eso? —exclamó el ANBU.

—¿Qué le está pasando a Naruto? —preguntó Sakura a Kou.

—¡No sé qué decir! —exclamó este—. Puedo ver seis colas… A este paso, ¡se transformará por completo!

«¿¡Seis colas!? ¡Eso es incluso más que aquella vez!»

Con seis colas, Naruto era el Naruto más peligroso e impredecible hasta ahora conocido. Sakura tomó una decisión.

—Katsuyu —se dirigió a la babosa—. Por favor date prisa y di a todo el mundo que salga de aquí y busque refugio.

La babosa obedeció. Kou frunció el ceño, confuso.

—Naruto y Pein se alejan de la aldea.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Parece que Pein huye del poder de Naruto.

—¡Toma esa! —se rio un sapo.

—¡No es momento de risas! ¡Es la oportunidad de llegar hasta Hinata! ¡Y tenemos que hacer algo con Naruto! En ese estado, atacará a cualquiera, amigo o enemigo.

«Debería intentar contactar con Yamato», se dijo la kunoichi.

Aprovechando pues que Naruto y Pein se habían ido de Konoha, Sakura fue con Kou y el ANBU a por Hinata. La encontró muy malherida, rodeada por el equipo de Gai-sensei. Se puso manos a la obra para intentar curarla.

—¿Por qué lo hizo? —preguntó Neji.

«Hinata… ama a Naruto», respondió mentalmente Sakura, sintiendo una leve opresión en el pecho, que reconoció como celos. Sí, estaba celosa de Hinata. Pero no porque Sakura amara también a Naruto. No, estaba celosa de Hinata precisamente por ser capaz de amar a Naruto como este se merecía. Ella, en cambio, no conseguía amar a Naruto, porque seguía enamorada de un criminal…

Con Hinata estaba Fukasaku, también herido. Su esposa Shima, la otra gran sabia de Myobokuzan, le sostenía entre sus ancas.

—Naruto ha suprimido el demonio zorro por sí solo. Ahora está luchando con Pein de nuevo —informó Katsuyu.

«¿Él solo?», se sorprendió Sakura. ¿Sin _mokuton_ ni nada? Eso era muy extraño.

—¡Lee! ¡Vayamos a ayudar a Naruto! —dijo Gai-sensei.

—¡Ok! —dijo Lee.

—No deberíais hacer eso —intervino la babosa—. Solo estorbareis.

—Pero… ¡ese tipo ha destruido la villa entera! —replicó Lee.

—Naruto tiene un plan. Tengamos fe en él.

Todos miraron a Katsuyu y luego se miraron entre ellos. Al final, decidieron hacer caso a la babosa. Tampoco tenían más opciones.

Tras mucho rato de usar chakra curativo, Sakura consiguió curar a Hinata y que esta volviera en sí.

—Gracias, Sakura… —susurró la muchacha, recuperándose.

—No deberías haber hecho eso… —suspiró Sakura, agotada.

—Naruto ha derrotado al sexto Pein —informó Katsuyu de pronto.

Todos los presentes miraron a la babosa con estupefacción.

—¡Lo hizo! —gritó Lee.

—¿Cómo está? ¿Está herido? —preguntó Sakura.

—Está exhausto, pero bien.

Al oir que Naruto estaba vivo, Hinata empezó a llorar, aliviada.

—¿Dónde está ahora? —preguntó Gai-sensei.

—Va de camino allí donde está el verdadero Pein.

—¿Qué? ¡Eso es demasiado imprudente! —se quejó Neji—. ¡Gai! ¡Vamos con él!

—Pero él no quiere ayuda —insistió la babosa.

—¡No puede hacer esto solo! —insistió Neji—. ¡Está debilitado! ¡Llévanos con él!

Pero Katsuyu no se dejó convencer.

***

Genma seguía en el campamento que hacía las veces de hospital cuando vio acercarse a Yamanaka Inoichi y a Nara Shikaku. Estaban discutiendo sobre si algo había sido o no una buena idea.

—¿De qué habláis? —preguntó.

—Nos hemos encontrado a Naruto en el bosque sur —explicó Inoichi—. Iba de camino a encontrase con quien fuera que estaba controlando a los Pein.

—¿Había alguien controlando a los Pein? —exclamó Genma.

—Eso parece —dijo Shikaku.

—¿Y Naruto ha ido él solo a por él?

—Queríamos acompañarlo, pero se ha negado, y Shikaku le ha permitido irse. —Se notaba que Inoichi no estaba de acuerdo de la decisión de su amigo.

—Bueno… —meditó Genma—. Teniendo en cuenta que Naruto ha podido vencer al Pein que ha matado a Kakashi, creo que lo conseguirá.

Shikaku e Inoichi le miraron atónitos.

—¿Kakashi ha muerto?

Genma miró de reojo hacia el catre donde yacía Iruka, inconsciente.

—Así es…

—Mierda…

El jefe del clan Nara dirigió su mirada al bosque.

—Ahora solo queda esperar y confiar en Naruto…

***

Sakura estaba atónita. Al igual que Shima, el equipo de Gai-sensei, Hinata, Kou, y el ANBU.

Fukasaku había vuelto a la vida.

«¡Pero Fukasaku-sama estaba muerto! ¿Qué ha pasado?»

Pronto se dieron cuenta de que no era solo Fukasaku. A su alrededor no dejaban de escucharse gritos de sorpresa y júbilo.

Todos los muertos estaban resucitando.

***

_El fuego seguía crepitando cuando Kakashi terminó de contarle a su padre todo lo que había sucedido en su vida desde que se había quedado huérfano. Le había hablado de sus inicios como jounin, de su antiguo equipo, incluso de Rin, de la muerte de todos ellos, del ataque del Kyubi, de sus tiempos en ANBU, de su decisión de ser sensei, de cada uno de los miembros de su equipo 7, de sus amigos: Asuma, Gai, Yamato, Kurenai… y, por supuesto, de Iruka._

_—Y… creo que eso es todo. —Kakashi suspiró. Se preguntó qué iba a ser de Iruka ahora. Esperaba que el joven maestro superara su muerte y siguiera adelante._

_Sakumo sonrió con tristeza._

_—Bueno… Vaya historia, hijo._

_—Yup._

_—Qué mal… Ambos morimos demasiado jóvenes. —Sakumo suspiró y Kakashi asintió—. Aunque no tan jóvenes como tu madre…_

_Kakashi volvió a asentir. Era el momento de decirle a su padre aquello que llevaba tanto tiempo deseando transmitirle._

_—A pesar de cómo terminó todo… Hiciste todo lo que pudiste. Entiendo por lo que pasaste. Y por qué rompiste las reglas para proteger a los demás. —Inspiró hondo—. Estoy orgulloso de que fueras mi padre._

_Sakumo le miró con los ojos muy abiertos._

_—Gracias… —musitó el hombre mayor._

_De repente, un rayo de luz apareció y atravesó el pecho de Kakashi, envolviéndole por completo._

_—¿Qué es esto? —exclamó._

_Sakumo sonrió._

_—Supongo que aún no ha llegado tu hora. Todavía debes tener cosas que hacer._

_—Papá…_

_—Estoy feliz de haber podido hablar contigo… Y gracias por perdonarme. Ahora puedo seguir adelante. Y ver a tu madre de nuevo…_

Kakashi abrió los ojos con un jadeo.

Se incorporó de golpe, aturdido y completamente desorientado.

Junto a él, Chouza y Chouji Akimichi le miraban boquiabiertos.

—¡Kakashi también! —exclamaron.

—¿Dónde estoy? —preguntó el jounin. Lo último que recordaba era estar hablando con su padre junto al fuego. Antes de eso…

—Ahora te explico… —empezó Chouza—. Básicamente, estabas muerto.

—¿Muerto?

Kakashi cerró los ojos e hizo memoria. Pein. Antes de estar hablando con su padre, estaba luchando con Pein. Y había perdido.

—Tú me salvaste, Kakashi-sensei —dijo Chouji—. Evitaste que aquella cosa me alcanzara. Pero… —el joven titubeó.

—Pero te quedaste sin chakra y moriste —terminó su padre por él.

—Creo que… recuerdo algo de eso —murmuró el Ninja Copia, colocándose una mano en la sien. La cabeza le dolía horrores—. Entonces, ¿cómo es posible…?

—No lo sabemos seguro aún, pero por los rumores que estamos oyendo, Naruto solo ha vencido a los seis falsos Pein y al original.

—¿Que Naruto qué?

Kakashi estaba asombrado. Sabía que Naruto era ya muy fuerte, y que seguramente se había hecho todavía más poderoso al aprender Senjutsu en Myobokuzan con los grandes sapos sabios, pero no se habría esperado que él solo venciera a siete enemigos tan poderosos como aquellos.

No podía sentirse más orgulloso de su pupilo.

Entonces miró a su alrededor, y se dio cuenta de la devastación que reinaba a su alrededor.

—La aldea ha sido destruida por uno de los Pein, pero Katsuyu nos protegió a todos —se adelantó Chouza a su pregunta.

«¿Katsuyu? Eso habrá requerido mucho chakra por parte de Tsunade…», pensó preocupado.

—¿Y Naruto donde está ahora? —preguntó.

—No lo sabemos. Pero se dice que el Pein original estaba en el bosque sur.

—Entonces voy a por él. —Se levantó con algo de dificultad a causa del mareo y la falta de chakra, pero por lo demás su cuerpo respondía bien, mejor de lo esperado—. Después de tantos combates estará exhausto. Quizás incluso herido.

—Oi, Kakashi-sensei… —intervino Chouji—. Quizás deberías encontrar primero a Iruka-sensei…

Al oir ese nombre, el corazón le dio un vuelco. Se giró rápidamente hacia el muchacho.

—¿A Iruka? ¿Por qué? ¿Le ha pasado algo?

—Eh, creo que no, pero vino aquí y te vio muerto, así que… —Chouji puso cara de circunstancias.

—Oh. _Oh_. Entiendo. ¿Y sabes dónde puede estar? —Si Iruka le creía muerto, Kakashi debía encontrarle cuanto antes.

—Genma se lo llevó al hospital porque le sangraba una pierna. Pero no parecía nada grave —se apresuró a añadir al ver la expresión preocupada del jounin.

—Ok. Gracias por avisarme. ¡Nos vemos, Chouji, Chouza!

Los dos Akimichi se despidieron de él con un gesto.

Kakashi corrió todo lo deprisa que pudo hasta el hospital. Poco a poco la sensación de aturdimiento se iba disipando, aunque le seguía doliendo mucho la cabeza.

Consecuencias de regresar de entre los muertos, supuso.

El hospital ya no existía como tal. Las habitaciones con camas habían sido sustituidas por catres con mantas en el suelo. Había muchos heridos y los médicos y enfermeros corrían de un lado a otro. Kakashi empezó a buscar entre los catres.

—Ostia puta —dijo de repente alguien tras él. Kakashi se giró. Era Genma—. Entonces es cierto…

Kakashi le saludó con un leve gesto. Y antes de que Genma pudiera preguntarle sobre su corta estancia en el otro mundo, se adelantó con su pregunta.

—Genma, ¿dónde está Iruka? Chouji Akimichi me ha dicho que tú lo trajiste aquí.

Por toda respuesta, Genma señaló con su _senbon_ detrás de él.

Kakashi se dio la vuelta. Al principio no distinguió lo que Genma le señalaba. Había demasiados catres, demasiado heridos, demasiada gente. Pero entonces le vio. Iruka estaba tendido sobre unas mantas a unos quince metros de allí.

—¡Iruka!

De un solo salto Kakashi llegó hasta él. Genma le siguió. Iruka tenía una pernera del pantalón arremangada hasta la rodilla, y en la espinilla una herida no muy grande recién suturada. Por lo demás parecía ileso, pero cuando Kakashi se agachó y posó la palma de la mano sobre su rostro, el joven maestro ni se inmutó.

—¿Por qué está inconsciente? —inquirió Kakashi—. Chouji me ha dicho que solo tenia una herida en la pierna.

—Porque encontró tu cadáver, y le estaba dando algo demasiado parecido a una crisis nerviosa —explicó Genma. Kakashi sintió que se le encogía el corazón al pensar en la angustia que debía haber sufrido su pareja—. No atendía a razones ni mucho menos quería venir aquí a que le suturaran la herida, así que realicé un _jutsu_ de sueño y le dormí.

—Entonces despiértale, por favor.

—Eh… ya debería de haberse despertado —murmuró Genma, rascándose la nuca—. Creo que con los nervios del momento me pasé de chakra…

Kakashi bufó, cabreado, pero intentó mantener la calma. Al fin y al cabo, Genma solo había intentado ayudar. El jounin colocó las manos sobre los hombros de Iruka y le zarandeó.

—Iruka, despierta.

No funcionó. Kakashi tenía prisa por ir a buscar a Naruto, pero no podía dejar a Iruka ahí sin que este supiera que estaba vivo. Así que ni cortó ni perezoso, le dio un pequeño bofetón en la mejilla al joven maestro.

Un segundo después, Iruka abrió los ojos. Kakashi esperó paciente a que enfocara la mirada en él.

Pasaron dos segundos hasta que Iruka reaccionó. Miró a Kakashi con absoluta incredulidad, hasta que su expresión estupefacta se relajó un poco y murmuró algo que Kakashi no esperaba.

—¿Estoy muerto…?

Kakashi sonrió.

—No, amor, no estás muerto. Ni yo tampoco.

Tuvieron que pasar un par de segundos más para que las palabras de Kakashi fueran registradas por la confundida mente de Iruka.

—¿Qué…? —exclamó sin voz.

—No sabemos aún qué ha hecho Naruto o quién ha sido, pero todos los que han muerto hoy en la aldea a manos de Pein, han vuelto a la vida.

Iruka se incorporó de golpe. Aún miraba a Kakashi con recelo, como si creyera que su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Colocó ambas manos primero sobre el chaleco de Kakashi, luego subió una hasta la mejilla del jounin.

—¿Estás… vivo…? —preguntó. Kakashi asintió, y los ojos del chuunin se aguaron—. Estás… vivo… —repitió, esta vez sin la interrogación.

De repente Kakashi ya no podía respirar. Iruka le estaba abrazando tan fuerte que sintió cómo sus costillas crujían un poco. Conmovido, le correspondió el brevemente el abrazo, pero luego tuvo que separarle.

—¿Qué…? —Iruka le miró confuso.

—Ojalá pudiera quedarme aquí contigo, pero debo ir a por Naruto.

—¿Naruto?

—Seguro que está bien, no te preocupes. Pero debo ir a buscarle.

—¿Tienes que ir tú?

—Sí, debo ir yo. Es mi pupilo, al fin y al cabo. —Kakashi se puso en pie—. Te veo a la vuelta.

Iruka asintió, todavía aturdido. Era lógico. Kakashi le susurró a Genma que por favor le vigilara, y después partió a por Naruto.

***

Kakashi regresó a Konoha con Naruto cargado a su espalda una hora después.

Todos los habitantes de la aldea recibieron al muchacho como el héroe que era, pues Katsuyu se había encargado de contar todo lo sucedido con Nagato. Le abrazaron, mantearon y corearon su nombre, eufóricos.

Iruka, aún un poco aturdido por el jutsu de Genma y por todo lo acontecido con Kakashi, lo contempló todo desde una distancia prudencial.

Muchos recuerdos volvieron a su memoria mientras veía a su antiguo pupilo recibiendo el agradecimiento y el respeto de ninjas y civiles, como las palabras de Sandaime cuando le decía que el chico solo buscaba la atención de la gente para que reconocieran su existencia. Su mirada se cruzó con la de Kakashi, al otro lado del tumulto, revivido gracias a Naruto, y las lágrimas, esta vez de felicidad, volvieron a recorrer las mejillas del joven maestro.

«Sandaime, Yondaime… aquí le tenéis, nuestro héroe».


	21. Capítulo 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola de nuevo a todas. Mucho tiempo, lo sé. La vida. Menos mal que es un fanfic y no un original, al menos no se pierde tanto el hilo, creo. Capítulo cortito pero necesitaba actualizar ya, pues empezaba a temer que la web me borrase el fanfic. Bueno, comentadme qué os ha parecido el capi y si aún tenéis ganas de más. Besos.

A pesar de la alegría por el regreso de su héroe Naruto, pronto Konoha tuvo que encarar la realidad de su situación.

La aldea estaba en ruinas. Todo el centro, la zona cero del _Shinra Tensei_ de Pein, estaba completamente destruido. Centenares de personas habían perdido su hogar. Incluído Naruto, pues el bloque de apartamentos donde vivía era uno de los edificios caídos.

Y la Hokage estaba en coma.

Yamato, con su _mokuton_ , había conseguido levantar un par de casas y construir un par de albergues donde la gente que había perdido su casa pudiera pasar la noche a cubierto, además de los heridos. Un exhausto Naruto tenía pensado pasar la noche en uno de esos albergues, pero Iruka y Kakashi, cuya casa al estar en las afueras se había salvado de la destrucción, se negaron en redondo, invitándole a quedarse con ellos el tiempo que quisiera. Naruto aceptó, así que aquella noche, la primera noche tras la destrucción de Konoha, se marchó a casa de sus senseis con ellos.

Mientras Kakashi y Naruto se aseaban cada uno en un baño de la casa, Iruka preparó la habitación que usaba de estudio como dormitorio de invitados. Su escritorio solo ocupaba un rincón de la gran estancia, así que lo único que tuvo que hacer fue desplegar un futón y sacar una almohada y un par de mantas.

Kakashi fue el primero en terminar de bañarse. Iruka escuchó sus pasos acercándose por el pasillo.

—¿Necesitas que te ayude? —preguntó el jounin asomándose con gesto cansado por la puerta del dormitorio de invitados. Llevaba puestos unos pantalones largos de pijama y una camiseta manga larga con la máscara subida. La pega de tener a Naruto en casa.

—No, vete a dormir —respondió Iruka con una leve sonrisa.

—No me lo dirás dos veces —susurró el hombre—. Te espero en la cama. —Y se fue al otro dormitorio, el que compartían.

Iruka se quedó mirando la puerta y su sonrisa desapareció. Aún no había tenido ocasión de hablar con Kakashi sobre nada de lo que había pasado en aquel infausto día. Por otro lado, ¿había realmente algo de lo que hablar? Desde que había regresado a la aldea con Naruto, Kakashi se comportaba normal, como si nada relevante le hubiera sucedido.

Como si no hubiera estado dos horas clínicamente muerto.

El siguiente en aparecer por la puerta fue Naruto, con la misma cara de extenuación que Kakashi, o incluso más. Llevaba un pijama prestado de Iruka de color azul claro, que le iba largo. No mucho, observó el chuunin. Naruto, que ya tenía dieciséis años, pronto le alcanzaría en estatura.

—¿Es aquí donde voy a dormir? —preguntó el muchacho.

—Sí. ¿Te parece bien?

—Me parece perfecto. Aunque nunca he dormido en un futón.

—A mí me costó un poco acostumbrarme, pero me da que hoy te vas a quedar dormido enseguida.

—Supongo que sí.

Habiendo terminado de colocar las mantas, Iruka se apartó y dejó que Naruto se metiera dentro del futón. El chico se arrebujó bajo la tela con un sonidito de pura satisfacción.

—¿Ta bastan estas mantas o te saco otra? —preguntó Iruka.

—Me bastan. No soy friolero.

—De acuerdo. ¿Necesitas algo más? —Naruto negó con la cabeza—. Entonces me voy a bañar. Buenas noches, Naruto.

Naruto vaciló.

—¿Puedo contarte algo antes, Iruka-sensei…?

El tono de confidencia que había empleado Naruto no era habitual en él. Iruka asintió y se sentó en el suelo junto al futón.

—Claro. Dime.

Naruto vaciló un momento y luego lo soltó.

—Hoy Hyuga Hinata ha dicho que me ama.

Iruka levantó una ceja. Hyuga Hinata también había sido alumna suya, conocía muy bien el carácter extremadamente tímido de la muchacha, al igual que conocía perfectamente sus sentimientos por Naruto. Pero que se hubiera atrevido a decirlos en voz alta y frente al sujeto en cuestión… bueno, era toda una sorpresa.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cuándo ha sido eso?

—Mientras luchaba con Yahiko. —Iruka le miró sin entender—. Uno de los Peins —aclaró el chico—. Se llamaba Yahiko. Bueno, cuando estaba vivo…

—Ah…

—Yahiko me tenía atrapado. Hinata ha aparecido de repente y antes de enfrentarse a él… bueno, pues ha dicho eso.

Las mejillas de Naruto estaban teñidas levemente de rojo. En ese momento no daba la impresión de ser el héroe que había salvado a toda una aldea de un poderoso enemigo. En ese momento solo parecía un chico adolescente confuso por temas de amor y de chicas.

—Bueno, ¿y tú qué opinas al respecto? —preguntó Iruka.

El muchacho se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé. No me lo esperaba. Nunca pensé que yo pudiera gustarle a una chica… no realmente.

«Me da que eso va a cambiar muy pronto… y que Hinata va a tener competencia», especuló Iruka.

—¿Y a ti te gusta ella?

—No lo sé. Me cae bien. Pero a mí siempre me ha gustado Sakura… aunque no tenga ninguna oportunidad con ella.

Naruto parecía de algún modo deprimido, así que instintivamente Iruka le revolvió el cabello con afecto.

—Quizás deberías darle esa oportunidad a Hinata. Los romances no siempre son como en los libros, ¿sabes? La idea del amor a primera vista es muy bonita, igual que la leyenda del hilo rojo del destino[1], pero en la vida real, el amor suele evolucionar a partir del afecto. Las relaciones no surgen sin más, sino que se trabajan, y para cuando te das cuenta estás enamorado de la persona que menos te habrías esperado…

El muchacho le miró con curiosidad.

—¿Fue así para ti con Kakashi-sensei?

Fue el turno de Iruka de ruborizarse. Había hablado sin pensar y no se había dado cuenta de que efectivamente su teoría podía aplicarse perfectamente a su caso.

—Bueno… sí, más o menos.

—¿Quién fue el primero en declararse?

Iruka se sonrojó aún más.

—…Kakashi-sensei.

Naruto sonrió con algo de timidez.

—Quizás lo haga. Quiero decir, pedirle una cita a Hinata… o algo así.

—Me parece una excelente idea.

Iruka le revolvió un poco más el pelo y luego se levantó.

—Buenas noches, Naruto.

—Buenas noches, Iruka-sensei.

Iruka fue hacia la puerta, pero antes de cruzar se quedó parado y miró hacia el muchacho de nuevo.

—Naruto…

—¿Sí…? —Naruto ahogó un bostezo.

—Aún no te he dado las gracias por lo de hoy.

—¿Por vencer a Pein?

—Por devolverle la vida a Kakashi.

Naruto tomó un segundo en replicar.

—Eso fue Nagato.

—No lo hubiera hecho de no ser por ti. Gracias, Naruto.

El soñoliento muchacho asintió, mientras bostezaba de nuevo.

Ahora sí, Iruka le dejó solo para que pudiera dormir.

De camino al baño, Iruka pasó por delante de la puerta del otro dormitorio, el que compartía con Kakashi. Echó un vistazo dentro, pero en la penumbra distinguía apenas un bulto bajo el futón.

El chuunin se metió en el baño y cerró la puerta. Eran las tres de la madrugada.

Fue un alivio poder quitarse por fin la ropa sucia de tierra y sangre, darse una ducha y luego meterse en la bañera con agua caliente. La herida de la pierna le escoció un poco. Una vez sentado dentro, Iruka dobló las piernas, abrazándose a ellas, y apoyó la frente en sus rodillas.

En la soledad y quietud del cuarto de baño, Iruka intentó relajarse y dejar la mente en blanco. Pero todo lo vivido en las últimas dieciocho horas se había grabado a fuego en su alma, y las imágenes volvían a su cabeza una y otra vez, haciendo que su pecho doliera.

Kakashi yaciendo en el suelo, inmóvil, sin respirar.

Iruka cerró con fuerza los ojos y apretó los puños.

Cuando empezó a salir con Kakashi, casi cuatro años atrás, ya sabía que la probabilidad de lo sucedido ese día, que Kakashi muriera en combate, era muy grande. Una probabilidad que siempre había rondado en sus pensamientos, obligándole a reflexionar sobre ello a menudo y diciéndose a sí mismo que debía estar preparado para lo peor.  

Pero imaginarlo y vivirlo eran dos cosas muy diferentes.

Había sido demasiado, simplemente demasiado. Iruka no quiso contener más el llanto que empezó a subir por su garganta, pero trató de hacer el mínimo ruido posible.

Mientras se desahogaba, perdió la noción del tiempo. Hasta que un ruido le sobresaltó y alzó la cabeza.

Kakashi estaba de pie en medio del baño, con la máscara bajada y mirándole con expresión sobresaltada.

—Iruka —exclamó—. ¿Qué haces aún aquí? —El jounin metió la mano en el agua de la bañera y añadió con enfado—: ¡Está helada! ¿Quieres pillar una pulmonía?

Volviendo a la realidad, Iruka se percató de que Kakashi tenía toda la razón. El agua de la bañera se había enfriado y su cuerpo temblaba.

—No me he dado cuenta… —musitó.

—¿Que no te has dado cuenta? —repitió Kakashi, incrédulo, agarrando una toalla—. Levanta —ordenó.

Iruka obedeció, poniéndose de pie en medio de la bañera. Kakashi envolvió su mojado y tembloroso cuerpo con la toalla, y le apretó contra él. Iruka cerró los ojos, disfrutando al máximo del contacto, pues incluso a través de la gruesa tela, podía percibir el calor corporal del otro hombre. El calor que horas antes se había ido.

Aunque al entrar la prioridad de Kakashi había sido la temperatura corporal de Iruka, por supuesto se había dado cuenta también de sus lágrimas. El jounin le abrazó más fuerte y le habló al oído.

—¿Qué ocurre, Iruka? —le preguntó en voz muy baja, en un tono sereno completamente diferente del que había usado un minuto antes—. ¿Es por lo de hoy…?

El chuunin asintió.

—Lo siento… —musitó Kakashi.

Iruka ignoró la disculpa. Kakashi solo había cumplido con su deber de shinobi. No había nada que perdonar.

—Si puedo hacer algo… —continuó el jounin.

En ese momento, Iruka recordó algo, algo importante, pero que había olvidado completamente en medio del caos. Se separó un poco del otro hombre para poder verle a los ojos e inspiró hondo, tratando de que el llanto no cortara sus palabras.

—Me casaré contigo —declaró.

Kakashi parpadeó, cogido por sorpresa.

—¿Qué?

—Que me casaré contigo… si todavía quieres.

El Ninja Copia permaneció unos segundos en silencio.

—¿Por qué? —cuestionó finalmente.

—Cuando estabas… muerto, prometí que lo haría. Prometí que me casaría contigo si abrías los ojos, así que…

Kakashi suspiró y agarró a Iruka suavemente de los hombros.

—Iruka, no voy a obligarte a casarte conmigo por una promesa hecha en un momento así —dijo con voz grave.

Iruka parpadeó y más lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos, recorriendo sus mejillas.

—Entonces, ¿qué puedo hacer…?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿Vas a dejarme por no querer casarme?

Kakashi frunció el ceño.

—No seas absurdo —masculló.

—No sería la primera vez que me dejas por no hacer lo que tú quieres —escupió Iruka, sin poder evitar el veneno que acompañó sus palabras.

_Touché_. El jounin se quedó sin habla.

—Así que si voy a perderte, dilo de una vez, que sea hoy, que aún no me he recuperado de tu muerte… —continuó el joven maestro—. Porque sino… no creo que pueda sobreponerme… —añadió con un sollozo.

Aquello hizo reaccionar a Kakashi.

—Iruka, no voy a dejarte porque no quieras casarte conmigo —repitió en voz baja pero clara—. Ni por ningún otro motivo.

—¡Pero desde que te expliqué por qué no quería, has dejado de hablarme! ¡No dejas de coger misiones y apenas paras por casa, y cuando lo haces, ni me miras! ¡Ni me _tocas_! —Iruka quería gritar por la frustración que sentía, pero recordaba muy bien que no estaban solos en la casa, y aunque sabía que Naruto tenía el sueño muy fuerte, no quería arriesgarse a despertarlo. Por eso mantuvo un tono de voz bajo igual que Kakashi—. ¿Qué debo hacer entonces para que dejes de estar resentido conmigo?

Kakashi desvió la mirada un segundo. Cuando volvió a fijar su ojo gris en Iruka, este se dio cuenta de lo avergonzado que lucía.

—Tú no tienes que hacer nada, Iruka. Soy yo. El problema es mío. Lo siento.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que el problema es tuyo?

—Quiero decir, que no estoy resentido contigo. Quizá fue así los primeros días, es cierto, pero pronto me di cuenta de que tenías toda la razón: lo que me estabas pidiendo era lógico. Así que estaba resentido conmigo mismo, Iruka, porque no podía darte lo que querías. Porque tenía miedo de que si lo hacía, si te contaba sobre Rin, te alejarías de mí. Por eso me estaba comportando así. Por eso apenas he podido mirarte a la cara estas últimas semanas.

—Nada de lo que puedas contarme nunca me alejará de ti, Kakashi —suspiró Iruka—. Deberías saberlo.

—Lo sé —susurró Kakashi, con una leve, muy leve sonrisa en los labios—. Ahora lo sé.

—Espera… —murmuró Iruka, sintiendo un ápice de esperanza—. ¿Estabas hablando en pasado? ¿Eso significa que…?

Kakashi asintió.

—Voy a contarte sobre Rin. Y sobre Obito. Y sobre todo lo que quieras saber de mí…

Los ojos de Iruka se anegaron de lágrimas otra vez, aunque esta vez no eran lágrimas de tristeza.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—Muy en serio —afirmó el jounin.

Por fin, _por fin_ , iban a salir del atolladero en el que ellos mismo se habían metido. El joven maestro ahogó un sollozo de alivio.

—Gracias, Kakashi…

—No me las des. No después de lo que te he hecho pasar. —Kakashi pasó su mano derecha por las mejillas de Iruka, limpiando las lágrimas—. Pero… ¿podemos dejarlo para mañana? Son las cuatro de la mañana y… bueno, tú estás desnudo.

Cierto, pensó Iruka, y sonrió avergonzado al recordar que solo llevaba encima una toalla. Pero dejó de sonreir cuando se dio cuenta de la mirada hambrienta de Kakashi, esa mirada que hacía tiempo que no recibía. Y un segundo después la boca de Kakashi cubría la suya. Iruka respondió al beso con ganas, pasando los brazos alrededor del cuello del jounin, a la vez que este le pasaba los brazos primero por la cintura, y luego por debajo de su trasero.

Iruka dejó escapar una exclamación de sorpresa cuando Kakashi le cargó de repente, cogiéndole de los muslos y levantándole, haciendo que Iruka tuviera que rodearle la cadera con las piernas. A continuación, aguantándole de la cintura solo con un brazo, con el otro entreabrió la puerta para comprobar que el oscuro pasillo estuviera despejado y la puerta de la habitación donde dormía Naruto cerrada.

—¿Qué…?

— _Shhhh_ … —chistó Kakashi.

El jounin, todavía cargando a Iruka, salió al pasillo para meterse rápidamente en su dormitorio, cerrando la puerta tras ellos con una suave patada. Luego, sin mucha ceremonia, dejó caer al chuunin sobre uno de los futones, y colocándose de rodillas sobre él le arrancó la toalla.

—Pero Naruto… —empezó Iruka en voz baja, pero Kakashi le acalló de nuevo, chistándole. El jounin realizó un par de sellos, y el aire de la habitación cambió de repente, tomando un color azulado—. ¿Qué es eso?

—Es un _chinmoku no jutsu_ —explicó Kakashi—. Una técnica de silencio. Ningún ruido que se produzca en esta habitación podrá oírse desde fuera. No en un rato, al menos.

—Creía que no tenías chakra —comentó el joven maestro.

—Ya me he recuperado un poco. Además, es un _jutsu_ muy simple.

El aire azul de la habitación producía además una tenue luz que se reflejaba en el ojo gris de Kakashi. Iruka alzó los brazos y rodeó a Kakashi del cuello, estirándole hacia él hasta que tuvo su rostro a escasos centímetros.

—Perfecto entonces —sonrió.

El Ninja Copia le devolvió la sonrisa y volvió a besarle.

 

[1] Hilo rojo del destino: leyenda japonesa que asegura que hay personas que desde el día de su nacimiento están predestinadas a encontrarse y permanecer juntas para siempre, pues vienen unidas por un hilo rojo invisible y atado al dedo meñique de cada uno.


End file.
